Amante Despierto
by Marce KHJ
Summary: ADP...En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido...
1. prologo

En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. **No es de mi propiedad**.** Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer y a J.R Ward respectivamente . **


	2. Capitulo 2

Amante Despierto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPITULO 1**

—¡Maldita sea, Jasper! No saltes…

La voz de James apenas se escuchó por encima del sonido del choque del coche delante de ellos. Y eso no detuvo a su gemelo que salto del Escalade mientras iba a cincuenta millas por hora.

— ¡C, está fuera! ¡Uno ochenta de nosotros!

El hombro de James golpeo ruidosamente contra la ventana cuando Carlisle derrapó controladamente con el SUV. Los focos delanteros se balancearon y J giró sobre el asfalto cubierto de nieve como una pelota. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, arrastró su trasero y se levantó sobre sus pies, yendo a la caza del sedán abollado que ahora tenía un pino como ornamento sobre la capota.

James vigiló a su gemelo y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Los _lessers_ que habían estado persiguiendo por el linde rural de Forks podrían haber acabado su jodido paseo según las leyes de la física, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran fuera de servicio. Aquellos bastardos no muertos eran duraderos.

Cuando el Escalade paró, James abrió apresuradamente la puerta mientras iba por su Beretta. No sabía cuantos _lessers_ había en el coche o qué tipo de municiones llevaban. Los enemigos de la raza de los vampiros viajaban en grupos y siempre iban armados —¡Santo infierno!— Tres de los asesinos de cabellos claros habían salido y solo se veía al tambaleante conductor.

Las jodidas probabilidades no detuvieron a J. Era un maniaco suicida, que se dirigió directamente hacia el trío de no muertos con solo una daga negra en su mano.

James se movió rápidamente a través de la carretera, escuchando a Carlisle correr pesadamente tras él. Pero no eran necesarios.

Mientras las silenciosas ráfagas de aire se arremolinaban y el dulce olor a pino se mezcló con el escape de gas del destrozado coche, J derrumbó a los tres lessers solo con el cuchillo.

Les cortó los tendones posteriores de las rodillas para que no pudieran correr, les rompió los brazos para que no se pudieran sostener, y los arrastró por el suelo hasta que quedaron alineados como si fueran horribles muñecas.

Le llevó cuatro minutos y medio, incluyendo despojarlos de sus identificaciones. Entonces Jasper hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. Cuando miró hacia abajo a la grasienta sangre negra derramada que manchaba la blanca nieve, el vapor se elevaba sobre sus hombros, una apacible niebla jugaba con el frío viento.

James colocó la Beretta en la pistolera de su cadera y se sintió mareado, como si hubiera comido seis paquetes de bacón grasiento. Frotándose el esternón, miró a su izquierda, la Ruta 22 estaba mortalmente tranquila esta noche y estar a las afueras de Forks era adecuado. Los testigos humanos serían improbables. Los ciervos no hablan.

Sabía lo que vendría después. Sabía que era mejor no intentar detenerlo.

Jaspe se arrodilló sobre uno de los _lessers_, su cara con cicatrices se deformaba por el odio, su destrozado labio superior se torció hacia atrás, sus colmillos largos como los de un tigre. Con el pelo rapado y los huecos bajo sus pómulos, parecía el Grim Reaper1; y como la muerte, trabajaba cómodo con el frío. Llevaba solo un jersey de cuello alto y pantalones amplios negros, iba más armado que vestido: la negra pistolera firma de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra cruzada sobre su pecho y dos cuchillos más atados con una correa sobre sus muslos. También lucía un cinturón con dos SIG Sauers.

No es que nunca usara la nueve milímetros. Le gustaba hacerlo personalmente cuando mataba. En realidad, era el único momento en que se acercaba a alguien.

J agarró al _lesser_ por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero y golpeo con fuerza el torso del asesino sobre el suelo, obteniendo un estrecho boca a boca.

—¿Dónde está la mujer? —cuando no obtuvo más respuesta que una malvada sonrisa, J levanto sin consideración al asesino. El chasquido hizo eco a través de los árboles, un sonido duro como el de una rama que se rompe por la mitad—. ¿Dónde está la mujer?

El asesino se burló sonriendo abiertamente, entonces la rabia de J se elevó tanto que hizo su propio círculo ártico. El aire alrededor de su cuerpo se cargó magnéticamente y se volvió más frío que la noche. Los copos de nieve no caían a su alrededor, como si se desintegraran con la fuerza de su cólera.

James escuchó un sonido estridente y miró sobre su hombro. Carlisle estaba encendiendo una bomba casera, los tatuajes en su sien izquierda y la perilla alrededor de su boca destacaban sobre el anaranjado brillo.

Ante el sonido de otra pequeña explosión, C hizo una profunda respiración e hizo rodar sus diamantinos ojos.

— ¿Estás bien, James ?

No, no lo estaba. La naturaleza salvaje de J siempre era materia de un cuento de horror, pero últimamente se había hecho tan violento que era duro mirarlo en acción. Un pozo sin fondo, sin alma después de que Alice había sido secuestrada por los _lessers._

Y aún no la habían encontrado. Los Hermanos no tenían ni pistas, ni información, nada. Incluso con el duro interrogatorio de J.

James estaba hecho un lío sobre el rapto. No conocía a Alice lo suficiente, pero había sido encantadora, una mujer que funcionaba al más alto nivel dentro de la aristocracia de su raza. Sin embargo para él había sido más que su linaje. Mucho más. Ella había ido más allá del hombre bajo la disciplina de su voto de celibato, removiendo algo profundo. Estaba tan desesperado como J por encontrarla, pero después de seis semanas, había perdido la fe en que hubiera sobrevivido. Los lessers torturaban a los vampiros para obtener información sobre la Hermandad y como todos los civiles ella sabía poco sobre los Hermanos. Seguramente ahora estaría muerta. Su única esperanza es que no hubiera aguantado días y días infernales antes de ir al Fade.

—¿Qué hicisteis con la mujer? —gruñó Jasper al siguiente asesino. Cuando todo lo que le dijo fue un—. Jódete, —J tomo la Tyson y golpeó al bastardo.

Por qué Jasper se preocupaba por una mujer civil, nadie en la Hermandad lo podía entender. Lo conocían por su infernal… misoginia, le temían por ello. Por qué Alice le importaba era lo que todos se preguntaban. Sin embargo, nadie, ni James, como su gemelo, podía predecir las reacciones del hombre.

Mientras los ecos del brutal trabajo de J eran aislados por el bosque, James se sintió resquebrajarse por el interrogatorio mientras que el _lesser_ se mantenía firme y no daba ninguna información.

—No sé cuanto más podré aguantar esto ―dijo en un susurro.

Jasper era lo único que tenía en la vida, a parte de la misión de proteger a la Hermandad de la raza de los _lessers._ Cada día James se acostaba solo, no dormía en absoluto. La comida le daba poco placer. Las mujeres estaban descartadas debido a su celibato. Y cada segundo estaba preocupado por lo que haría Jasper y quien sería herido en el proceso. Se sentía como si estuviera muriendo por mil cortes, desangrándose lentamente. Un blanco de todas las crueles intenciones de su gemelo.

C extendió la mano enguantada y apretó la garganta de James.

–Mírame, amigo.

James lo miró y se encogió. El ojo izquierdo del Hermano, el que tenía los tatuajes a su alrededor, se dilato hasta no verse más que un negro vacío.

—Carlisle, no… yo no… —mierda. No tenía por qué enterarse de su futuro ahora mismo. No sabía cómo manejaría el hecho de que las cosas sólo fueran a empeorar.

—La nieve cae despacio esta noche —dijo C, frotando el pulgar hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su gruesa vena yugular.

James parpadeó cuando le llegó la tranquilidad, su corazón se ralentizó al ritmo del pulgar de su Hermano.

—¿Qué?

—La nieve… cae muy despacio.

—Sí… sí, lo hace.

—Y hemos tenido mucha nieve este año, ¿verdad?

—Uh…sí.

—Sí… mucha nieve y va a haber más. Esta noche. Mañana. El mes que viene. El próximo año. Las cosas vienen cuando vienen y caen donde caen.

—Así es —dijo James suavemente—. No hay nada que lo pare.

—No, a menos que tú seas la toma de tierra —El pulgar se detuvo—. Hermano mío, no te veo como el cable de tierra. No lo detendrás. Nunca.

Una serie de pequeñas explosiones y destellos aparecieron cuando J apuñaló al _lesser_ en el pecho y los cuerpos se desintegraron. Entonces solo quedó el silbido del radiador del coche destrozado y la pesada respiración de J .

Como una aparición se levantó del ennegrecido suelo, la sangre de los lessers manchaba su cara y sus antebrazos. Su aura era una brillante neblina de violencia que deformaba el paisaje que tenía detrás, el bosque tras él estaba ondulante y borroso enmarcando su cuerpo.

—Voy al pueblo —dijo él, limpiando su hoja sobre su muslo–. A buscar más

Antes de que el Sr. M volviera a cazar vampiros, liberó el seguro de su nueve milímetros Smith & Wesson y miró en el interior del cañón. El arma necesitaba una limpieza y su Glock también. Tenía otra mierda que quería hacer, pero solo un idiota permitiría que su celo le degradara. Infiernos, los _lessers_ tenían que estar por encima de sus armas. La Hermandad de la Daga Negra no era la clase de objetivo con el que quieres descuidarte.

Caminó a través del cuarto de persuasión, haciendo un pequeño desvío alrededor de la mesa de autopsias que utilizaban para su trabajo. La distribución de la habitación no tenía ningún aislamiento y el suelo estaba sucio, pero como no había ventanas, el viento, en su mayor parte, se mantenía fuera. Había un catre donde dormía. Una ducha. Ningún retrete o cocina porque los _lessers_ no comían. El lugar todavía olía a tablas frescas, porque lo habían construido hacía tan solo un mes y medio.

El único accesorio fijo terminado eran las estanterías que se extendían desde las sucias vigas bajando por toda la pared de cuarenta pies de largo. El instrumental estaba colocado, cuidado y limpio, en varios niveles: cuchillos, tornillos de sujeción, tenazas, martillos. Si había algo que pudiera arrancar un grito de dolor de una garganta, ellos lo tenían.

Pero el lugar no solo era para la tortura; se utilizaba también como almacén. Guarecer a vampiros durante un tiempo era un desafío, porque ellos podían hacer _¡poof… desaparecí!_, delante tuyo si eran capaces de estar calmados y concentrarse. El acero les impedía el acto de desaparecer, pero una celda con barras no los abría protegido de la luz del sol y una habitación de acero en el edificio era poco práctica. Funcionaba bastante bien, aunque era un juego de tubos de alcantarilla metálicos colocados verticalmente en el suelo. O tres de ellos, como era el caso.

M tuvo la tentación de ir a las unidades de almacenaje, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no regresaría a la caza y tenía cuotas que cubrir. Siendo el _Fore-lesser_, segundo en la jerarquía tenía algunos atractivos extras, como el tener acceso a este lugar. Pero si tenía la intención de proteger su privacidad, tenía que tener un desempeño adecuado.

Lo que significaba que tenía que cuidar de sus armas, aun cuando preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas. Apartó de un codazo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, agarró la caja de limpieza de la pistola, y acercó un taburete a la mesa de autopsias.

La única puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe sin ninguna llamada. M miró sobre su hombro, pero cuando vio quien era, se obligó a reducir la expresión de fastidio al mínimo.

El Sr. A no era bienvenido, pero él era el responsable de la Sociedad de los _Lessers_ y no se le podía negar. Solo por razones de auto-conservación.

De pie bajo la luz de la bombilla, el _Fore-lesser_ no era un buen oponente si querías permanecer de una pieza. De seis pies y cuarto, era como un coche: cuadrado y duro. Y como todos los miembros de la Sociedad que hacía tiempo habían pasado la iniciación, era totalmente pálido. Su blanca piel nunca se ruborizaba y no conseguía broncearse. Su pelo era del color de la telaraña. Los ojos de color gris claro como un cielo nublado e igualmente sin brillo y neutros.

Con un paso informal, el Sr. A comenzó a mirar alrededor, no estimando la disposición de los objetos, pero buscando.

—Me han dicho que ha conseguido otro.

M dejó la barra de limpiar el arma y contó las armas que llevaba encima. Un cuchillo para lanzar sobre su muslo derecho. Una Glock en la zona lumbar. Sentía no tener más.

—Lo cogí en el centro de la ciudad hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera del ZeroSum. Está en uno de los agujeros, cerca de aquí.

—Buen trabajo.

—Pienso salir otra vez. Ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad? —El Sr. A se paró delante de las estanterías y cogió un cuchillo de caza dentado—. Sabe, he oído algo que es bastante malditamente alarmante.

M siguió su apagado parloteo y colocó la mano sobre su muslo, acercándose más al extremo de la hoja.

—¿No va a preguntarme qué es? —Dijo el _Fore-lesser_ mientras caminaba sobre las tres unidades de almacenaje del suelo—. Tal vez porque ya sabe el secreto.

M escamoteó el cuchillo en su mano mientras el Sr. A se demoraba sobre las redes metálicas que cubrían lo alto de los tubos de alcantarillado. No daba una mierda por los dos primeros cautivos. El tercero no era asunto suyo.

—¿Ninguna vacante, Sr. M? —la punta de la bota del Sr. A tamborileaba dando golpecitos contra uno de los juegos de cuerdas que desaparecían debajo de cada uno de los agujeros–. Pensaba que había matado a dos después de que no tenían nada que valiese la pena decir.

—Lo hice.

—Entonces con el civil que cogió esta noche, debería haber un tubo vacío. En cambio, esto está atestado.

—Cogí otro.

—¿Cuándo?

—Anoche.

—Miente —El Sr. A comenzó a levantar la cubierta de la tercera unidad.

El primer impulso de M fue de levantarse, dar dos largos pasos rápidos y perforar la garganta del Sr. A con el cuchillo. Pero no podría hacerlo ni de lejos. El _Fore-lesser_ tenía el elegante truco de poder congelar a los subordinados en el lugar. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarte.

Entonces M se quedó quieto, temblando por el esfuerzo de mantener su culo sobre el taburete.

El Sr. A sacó un bolígrafo-linterna de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo y la dirigió hacia el agujero. Cuando un amortiguado chillido salió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Jesucristo, realmente es una hembra! Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron.

M despacio se puso de pie, dejando el cuchillo colgar por el muslo, entre los pliegues de su pantalón de carga.

—Es nueva —dijo él.

—Eso no es lo que he oído.

Con pasos rápidos, el Sr. A fue al cuarto de baño y retiró la transparente cortina de plástico. Con una maldición, pateó las botellas de champú y al aceite de bebé que estaban alineados en la esquina. Entonces fue hacia el armario de las municiones y sacó la nevera portátil que estaba oculta tras ellos. La tumbó y la comida cayó de golpe al suelo. Como los _lesser_ no masticaban y tragaban, estaba tan claro como cualquier confesión.

La pálida cara del Sr. A estaba furiosa.

—¿Ha estado manteniendo a una mascota, verdad?

M consideró negarlo mientras media la distancia entre ellos.

—Es valiosa. La uso en los interrogatorios.

—¿Cómo?

—A los hombres de la especie no les gusta ver hembras heridas. Es un estímulo.

Los ojos del Sr. A se estrecharon.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—Este es mi centro. Usted me lo dio para dirigirlo como quisiera —y cuando encontrara al jodido soplón, le iba a quitar al bastardo la piel a tiras—. Cuido del negocio aquí y usted lo sabe. No debería importarle como trabajo.

—Debería habérmelo dicho —bruscamente, el Sr. M le dijo— ¿Está pensando hacer algo con ese cuchillo en la mano, hijo?

_Sí, Papi, en realidad pienso hacerlo_

—¿Soy el responsable aquí o no?

Cuando el Sr. A cambió el peso sobre sus pies, M se preparó para el choque.

Pero el teléfono móvil sonó. El primer toque sonó estruendoso en el tenso ambiente, como un grito. El segundo sonó menos que una intrusión. Y el tercero no era BDF2.

Mientras su mente se desbarataba, M se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando claramente. Él era un tipo grande y un luchador malditamente bueno, pero no era contrincante para los trucos del Sr. A. Y si M era herido o moría, ¿Quién cuidaría de su esposa?

—Conteste —le ordenó el Sr. A—. Y ponga el altavoz.

Las noticias eran de otro de los Prime. Tres _lessers_ habían sido eliminados a un lado de la carretera a dos millas de distancia. Su coche había sido encontrado al abrigo del tronco de un árbol y las manchas de las quemaduras de sus desintegraciones habían chamuscado la nieve.

_Hijos de puta .La Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Otra vez._

Cuando M finalizo con la llamada, el Sr. A dijo:

—Mire, ¿Quiere luchar contra mí o ir a trabajar? Un camino le llevará a una muerte segura ahora mismo. Es su elección.

—¿Soy el responsable de este lugar?

—Mientras obtenga lo que necesito.

—He traído a muchos civiles aquí.

—Pero eso no es lo que dicen muchos.

M se acercó y se deslizó sobre la red del tercer agujero, asegurándose de que el Sr. A lo viera siempre. Entonces colocó su bota de combate sobre la cubierta y se encontró con la mirada del _Fore-lesser_.

—No puedo ayudar si la Hermandad se guarda el secreto de su propia especie.

—Tal vez solo deba concentrarte con un poco más de afán.

_No le digas que se joda, pensó M. Jode esta prueba y tu hembra será alimento para los perros. _

Mientras M intentaba controlar su temperamento, el Sr. A sonrió.

—Su control sería más admirable si no fuera la única respuesta apropiada. Ahora, sobre lo de esta noche. Los Hermanos irán al choque de aquellos asesinos a los que destruyeron. Vaya cuanto antes a la casa de H y cójalo. Asignaré a alguien al lugar de A y yo mismo cubriré a D.

El Sr. A hizo una pausa en la puerta.

—Sobre esa hembra. Si la usa como instrumento, está bien. Pero si la mantiene por cualquier otra razón, tendremos un problema. Vaya de blando y alimentaré al Omega con usted pedazo por pedazo.

O no se estremeció. Había sobrevivido a las torturas del Omega una vez y calculó que podría volver a hacerlo otra vez. Por su hembra pasaría por lo que fuera.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dice? —le exigió el Fore-lesser.

—Sí, sensei.

Mientras M esperaba a que el Sr. A partiera en su coche, su corazón iba a explotar como una granada. Quería sacar a la mujer y sentirla contra él, pero entonces nunca se iría. Para intentar tranquilizarse a sí mismo, rápidamente limpio su S&W y se armó. Esto la verdad no lo ayudó, pero al menos sus manos habían dejado de temblar por un tiempo mientras lo hacía.

De camino hacia la puerta recogió las llaves de su camión y conectó el detector de movimiento del tercer agujero. El apoyo tecnológico era un verdadero salva-culos. Si el láser infrarrojo se estropeaba, el arma triangular del sistema se dispararía y cualquier curioso atrapado contaría con un serio caso de filtraciones.

M vaciló antes de salir. Dios, quería abrazarla. Pensar en perder a su mujer, incluso hipotéticamente, lo volvía loco. Aquella hembra vampira… era su razón para vivir ahora. No la Sociedad. Ni el asesinato.

—Me voy, esposa, sé buena —el esperó—. Volveré pronto y te lavaré —cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta, dijo— ¿Esposa?

M trago compulsivamente. Si bien se dijo así mismo que debía ser un hombre, no podía obligarse a salir sin oír su voz.

—No me envíes sin un adiós.

Silencio.

El dolor penetró en su corazón, haciendo que el amor que sentía subiera vertiginosamente. Suspiró, el delicioso peso de la desesperación se apodero de su pecho. Había pensado que sabía lo que era el amor antes de haberse hecho un _lesser_. Había pensado que Jennifer, la mujer a la que había jodido y por la que había luchado tantos años, había sido especial. Pero había sido un idiota muy ingenuo. Ahora sabía qué era realmente la pasión. Su mujer cautiva era el dolor que lo quemaba y que lo hacía parecer un hombre otra vez. Ella era el alma que substituía a la que le había entregado al Omega. Por ella vivía, aunque fuera un no muerto.

—Regresaré en cuanto pueda, esposa.

Alice se encorvó dentro del agujero cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta. El hecho de que el _lesser_ se fuera intranquilo por que no le había contestado la complacía. Ahora la locura era completa ¿verdad?

Era gracioso que esta locura fuese la muerte que la esperaba. Desde el momento en el que había despertado en el tubo hacía muchas semanas, había asumido que su muerte iba a ser convencional, del tipo de cuerpo destrozado. Pero no, lo suyo era la muerte en sí misma. Mientras su cuerpo subsistía en una salud relativa, su interior no viviría mucho.

La psicosis se había tomado su tiempo para atraparla, y como una enfermedad del cuerpo, había tenido sus etapas. Al principio se había sentido demasiado petrificada como para pensar en algo que no fuera la tortura que sentiría. Pero entonces los días pasaron y nada sucedió. Sí, el _lesser_ la golpeaba y sus ojos sobre su cuerpo la repugnaban, pero no le hacía lo que les hacía a los otros de su raza. Tampoco la había violado.

En respuesta, sus pensamientos gradualmente habían ido cambiando, su espíritu se reanimó mientras mantuvo la esperanza de que la rescatasen. Ese periodo del fénix había sido el más largo. Una semana entera, tal vez, aunque era difícil medir el pasó de los días.

Pero entonces había comenzado el irreversible deslizamiento y lo que la había absorbido era el _lesser_ en sí mismo. Le había costado tiempo comprenderlo, pero tenía un extraño poder sobre su captor y después de que pasara algún tiempo, había comenzado a usarlo. Al principio lo empujó para probar los límites. Más tarde comenzó a atormentarlo sin otra razón más que el odio y el deseo de herirlo.

Por alguna razón el _lesser_ que la había cogido… la amaba. Con todo su corazón. A veces le gritaba y realmente la aterrorizaba cuando él tenía alguno de sus caprichos, pero mientras más dura era con él, mejor la trataba. Cuando ella ponía los ojos en él, este entraba en una crisis de ansiedad. Cuando le traía regalos y los rechazaba, lloraba. Con creciente fervor, se preocupaba por ella, le mendigaba su atención, se acomodaba contra ella y cuando lo dejaba fuera, él se derrumbaba.

Jugar con sus emociones era todo su mundo, lo odiaba y la crueldad que la alimentaba, la estaba matando. Una vez había sido un ser vivo, una hija, una hermana… un alguien… Ahora se endurecía, poniéndose como el hormigón en medio de su pesadilla. Embalsamada.

Querida Virgen del Fade, sabía que él nunca la dejaría marchar. Y segura de que si la mataba abiertamente, él tomaría su futuro. Todo lo que tenía ahora era solo este espantoso, infinito presente. Con él.

El pánico, una emoción que no había tenido durante un tiempo, se había elevado en su pecho.

Desesperada por volver al entumecimiento, se concentró en lo frío que estaba el suelo. El _lesser_ la había mantenido vestida con la su propia ropa, que había sacado de sus cajones y armarios y estaba abrigada por un largo Johns de lana, calientes calcetines y botas. Pero, incluso con todo, el frío era implacable, moviéndose entre las capas, metiéndosele en los huesos, convirtiendo su tuétano en aguanieve helada.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron hacia su granja, dónde había vivido durante un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Recordó el alegre fuego que había hecho en el hogar en la sala de estar y la felicidad que había sentido al estar sola… Eran malas visiones, malos recuerdos. Le hacían recordar su antigua vida, su madre… su hermano.

Dios, Peter. Pett la había vuelto loca con todo su comportamiento dominante, pero había tenido razón. Si se hubiera quedado con su familia, nunca habría conocido a Rose, la humana que vivía al lado. Y nunca habría cruzado el prado entre sus casa aquella noche para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y nunca habría tenido que correr por el _lesser_… nunca habría terminado muerta y respirando.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo la habría buscado su hermano. ¿Se habría rendido ya? Probablemente. Ni siquiera Pett podría continuar durante tanto tiempo sin esperanza.

Apostaba que la había buscado, pero por una parte se alegraba de que no la hubiese encontrado. Aunque era un hombre sumamente agresivo, era civilizado y se sentiría responsable de que lo hirieran si él venía a rescatarla. Aquellos _lessers_ eran fuertes. Crueles y poderosos. No, para que regresara necesitaría a alguien igual de monstruoso que el que la retenía.

Una imagen de Jasper le vino a la mente, clara como una fotografía. Vio sus oscuros ojos salvajes. La cicatriz que atravesaba su cara y le deformaba el labio superior. El esclavo de sangre con tatuajes en la garganta y en las muñecas. Recordó las señales de los azotes sobre su espalda. Y los piercings que colgaban de sus pezones. Y los músculos, también el delgado cuerpo.

Pensó en su cruel voluntad, inflexibilidad y todo el odio totalmente volátil. Era aterrador, un horror de la especie. Arruinado, no, roto, en las palabras de su gemelo. Pero eso era lo que lo habría hecho un buen salvador. El único rival para el _lesser_ que se la había llevado. Ese tipo de brutalidad de Jasper era probablemente la única cosa que podría sacarla de ahí, aunque tenía mejor criterio que pensar que alguna vez intentaría encontrarla. Ella era solo una civil con la que se había encontrado un par de veces.

Y la segunda vez, él le había hecho jurar que nunca se le volvería a acercar.

El miedo la rodeaba e intentó refrenar la emoción diciéndose que Peter todavía la buscaba. Y apelaría a la Hermandad si encontraba alguna pista de dónde estaba. Entonces tal vez Jasper vendría por ella, porque sería necesario, como parte de su trabajo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —la inestable voz masculina sonaba como amortiguada, un tono metálico.

Era el cautivo más nuevo, pensó. Ellos al principio siempre intentaban reaccionar

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy… aquí.

Hubo una pausa.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¿Eres la mujer que se llevaron? ¿Eres Alice?

Escuchar su nombre fue un shock. Infiernos, el _lesser_ la llamaba su esposa desde hacía tiempo, casi se había olvidado que había sido algo más.

—Sí… sí, soy yo.

—Todavía estas viva.

Bien, su corazón todavía latía, de todos modos.

—¿Te conozco? — y... yo fui a tu entierro. Con mis padres, Ralstam y Jilling.

Alice comenzó a temblar. Su madre y su hermano… la habían puesto a descansar. Su madre era profundamente religiosa, gran creyente de las Viejas Tradiciones. Una vez que se convenció que su hija estaba muerta, habría insistido en la ceremonia apropiada para que Alice pudiera entrar en el Fade.

_Oh… Dios._ Pensar que ellos se habían rendido y saberlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Nadie vendría por ella. Nunca.

Escuchó algo extraño. Y comprendió que sollozaba.

—Me escaparé —dijo el hombre con fuerza —. Te llevaré conmigo.

Alice permitió a sus rodillas se rindiesen y se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared acanalada del tubo hasta que quedó alojada en el fondo. Ahora estaba realmente muerta ¿verdad? Muerta y bien muerta.

Qué horriblemente adecuado que ella estuviera atrapada en la tierra.

1 _Grim Reaper_ es el ángel nombrado para quitar el alma de los seres humanos

2 BDF acrónimo de _Big Dumb Face_, gran cara de idiota.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPITULO 2**

No otra vez. Nunca. Las shitkickers de Jasper lo llevaron a través de un callejón fuera de Trade Street, las pesadas suelas sonaban con fuerza sobre los charcos de aguanieve en parte congelados y aplastados por las huellas de los neumáticos. Estaba totalmente oscuro, porque no había ventanas en los edificios de ladrillo de uno u otro lado y las nubes se habían cerrado sobre la luna. Incluso caminando así, su visión nocturna era perfecta, penetrando en todas partes. Como su rabia.

Sangre negra. Necesitaba más sangre negra. La necesitaba sobre sus manos, golpeando en su cara y salpicando su ropa. Necesitaba océanos de ella corriendo por el suelo y rezumando en la tierra. En honor a la memoria de Alice, sangraría a los asesinos, cada muerte una ofrenda.

Sabía que no había sobrevivido, sabía en su corazón que debía haber sido asesinada de un modo espantoso. ¿Entonces por qué siempre les preguntaba a esos bastardos dónde estaba? Infiernos, no lo sabía. Sólo era la primera cosa que salía de su boca, sin importar cuantas veces se dijera que se había ido.

El iba a seguir haciendo esas jodidas preguntas. Quería saber _el dónde, el cómo y con qué_, ellos lo habían hecho. La información solo se lo devoraría, pero necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo. Y uno de ellos hablaría en algún momento.

J se detuvo. Olió el aire. Rezó para que el suave olor a talco para bebé fuese a la deriva a su nariz. Maldita sea, no podía soportar esto… no saber nada por más tiempo.

Pero entonces rió con un repugnante chasquido. Sí, el infierno no podría enfrentarlo. Gracias a sus cien años de cuidadosa educación con la Mistress, no existía ningún nivel de mierda al que no sobreviviera. Dolor físico, angustia mental, abatiéndose en las profundidades de la humillación y la degradación, desesperación, impotencia: _Estas aquí, aguanta._

Así que, sobreviviría a esto.

Levantó la vista al cielo y cuando su cabeza se echó hacia atrás se balanceó. Con un rápido movimiento de mano se estabilizó, luego suspiró y esperó a ver si la sensación de mareo pasaba. No hubo suerte.

Hora de alimentarse. Otra vez.

Maldición, esperaba poder salir sin dificultad otra noche o dos. Lo más seguro era que hubiera arrastrado su cuerpo por pura fuerza de voluntad las dos últimas semanas, pero eso no era nada insólito. Y esta noche no quería tratar con la sed de sangre.

_Vamos, vamos… concéntrate, gilipollas_.

Se obligó a continuar, acechando por los callejones del centro, serpenteando el peligroso laberinto urbano de Forks, los clubs y los escenarios de drogas.

A las tres A.M., estaba tan hambriento de sangre que se sentía como una piedra y fue la única razón por la cual se presentó. No podía aguantar más la disociación, el entumecimiento en su cuerpo. Le recordaba demasiado el letargo del opio al que le habían obligado cuando era un esclavo de sangre.

Caminando tan rápidamente como podía, se dirigió al ZeroSum, la guarida actual de la Hermandad en el centro de la ciudad. Los gorilas le permitieron evitar la cola de espera, el acceso fácil era uno de los beneficios de la gente que dejaba caer dinero en efectivo, como hacían los hermanos. Infiernos, el hábito del humo rojo de James valía solo un par de grandes al mes y a C y a Jacobo solo les gustaba la llamada que les llegaba desde el anaquel superior de las bebidas. Además estaban las regulares compras de J.

El club estaba caluroso y oscuro por dentro, una especie de húmeda cueva tropical con música tecno en el aire. La gente atestaba la pista de baile, chupando piruletas, tragando agua, sudando mientras se movían con los lásers de color pastel rítmicamente.

Todo alrededor, cuerpos contra las paredes, emparejados o por triplicado, retorciéndose, tocándose.

J se dirigió al salón Vip y la multitud cedía a su paso ante él, separándose como un paño de terciopelo rasgado. A pesar del alto consumo de X y coca, los sobrecalentados cuerpos todavía tenían suficiente instinto de supervivencia al ver su apariencia mortal que esperaba a pasar.

En la parte trasera, un gorila con un interfono le permitió entrar en la mejor zona del club. Aquí, en la relativa tranquilidad, veinte mesas con asientos de taburete estaban espaciadas, con solo el mármol negro iluminado desde el techo. El lugar de la Hermanad estaba cerca de la salida de incendios y no se sorprendió de ver a Carlisle y a Jake allí con vasos cortos enfrente de ellos. El vaso de Martini de James estaba totalmente solo.

Los dos camaradas no parecieron alegrarse de verlo. No… parecían resignados por su llegada, como si hubieran esperado quitarse una carga y él acabara de lanzarles a ambos un motor en bloque.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó J, cabeceando hacia el martini de su gemelo.

—Haciendo humo rojo en la parte de atrás —dijo Jake —. Se quedó sin O-Z´s1.

J se sentó a la izquierda y se echó hacia atrás, retirándose de la brillante luz que caía sobre la mesa. Cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor, reconoció los rostros insignificantes de los desconocidos. La sección Vip tenía unos duros clientes habituales, pero ninguno de los grandes derrochadores interactuaba mucho más allá del cerrado grupo. De hecho, el club entero estaba impregnado por sensaciones de "no me preguntes, no me hables", lo cual era uno de los motivos por el que los Hermanos iban allí. Incluso aunque el ZeroSum era propiedad de un vampiro, tenían que procurar pasar desapercibidos por lo que eran.

A lo largo del siglo, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra se había vuelto reservada sobre sus identidades dentro de la raza. Había rumores, desde luego, y los civiles sabían algunos de sus nombres, pero todo era guardado en QT2. Todo había comenzado cuando la raza se había fragmentado trágicamente hacía un siglo aproximadamente, la confianza se había convertido en un asunto dentro de la especie. Pero ahora, también, había otra razón. Los _lessers_ torturaban a los civiles buscando información sobre la Hermanad, por lo que era imperativo continuar escondidos.

Como resultado, los pocos vampiros que trabajaban en el club no estaban seguros de que los grandes hombres de cuero que tomaban bebidas y dejaban caer billetes fuesen miembros de la Daga Negra. Y afortunadamente, si no fuera así la clientela social, la forma de mirar de los Hermanos evitaba preguntas.

Jasper se movió en su lugar, impaciente. Odiaba el club; realmente lo hacía. Odiaba tantos cuerpos tan cerca de él. Odiaba el ruido. Los olores.

En parlanchín grupo, tres mujeres humanas se acercaron a la mesa de los Hermanos. Las tres trabajaban esa noche, sin embargo lo que servían no cabía en un vaso. Eran las putas típicas de clase alta: extensiones en el pelo, pechos falsos, rostros moldeados por cirujanos estéticos, ropa cara. Había unas cuantas desplazándose de jolgorio por el club, particularmente en la sección Vip. El Reverendo, quien poseía y controlaba el ZeroSum, creía en la diversificación del producto como una estrategia de negocio, ofreciendo sus cuerpos así como el alcohol y las drogas. El vampiro también prestaba dinero y tenía un equipo de corredores de apuestas y Dios sabía qué más servicios daba en su oficina de atrás sobre todo de su clientela humana.

Mientras las tres prostitutas reían y hablaban, se ofrecieron para negociar. Pero ninguna de ellas era lo que J buscaba, y C y Jake no las escogerían tampoco. Dos minutos más tarde, las mujeres se aproximaron a la siguiente mesa.

J estaba malditamente hambriento, pero era innegociable cuando se trataba de la alimentación.

—Hey, papis —dijo otra mujer— ¿Alguno busca algo de compañía?

Él la miró. Esta mujer humana tenía un rostro duro que hacía juego con su duro cuerpo. La ropa de cuero negro. Los ojos vidriosos. El pelo corto.

_Joder perfecto_.

J puso su mano en el fondo de luz sobre la mesa, levantó dos dedos, luego golpeó con los nudillos dos veces sobre el mármol. Cuando Jake y C comenzaron a removerse en el asiento, su tensión lo molestó.

La mujer rió.

—Bien, bien.

Jasper se echó hacia delante y se elevó en toda su estatura, su cara quedó iluminada por el proyector. La expresión de la puta se quedó sólidamente congelada cuando dio un paso hacia atrás.

En ese momento James salió de la puerta de la izquierda, su espectacular melena reflejaba las luces cambiantes. Directamente detrás de él había un vampiro macho de culo duro con un mohawk: el Reverendo.

Cuando los dos pasaron junto a la mesa, el dueño del club se rió fuerte. Sus ojos del color de las amatistas no omitieron la vacilación de la prostituta.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Vas a algún sitio, Victoria?

El alarde de Victoria regresó con venganza.

—A cualquier parte dónde él quiera, jefe.

—Respuesta correcta.

Suficiente con el yakkies3, pensó J.

—Afuera. Ahora.

Empujó la puerta contra incendios y la siguió al callejón posterior al club. El viento de diciembre soplaba por la chaqueta amplia que se había puesto para cubrirse los brazos, pero no se preocupaba por el frío y menos por Lisa. Incluso aunque las ráfagas heladas jugaban con su pelo y ella estaba casi desnuda, lo afrontó sin temblar, levantando la barbilla.

Ahora que se había comprometido, estaba lista para él. Una verdadera profesional.

—Lo hacemos aquí—dijo él, dando un paso hacia las sombras. Tomó dos billetes de cien dólares de su bolsillo y se los dio. Sus dedos los doblaron antes de que el dinero en efectivo desapareciera en su falda de cuero.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —preguntó, acercándose furtivamente a él, tratando de llegar a sus hombros.

La hizo girar y la colocó con la cara contra la pared de ladrillo.

—Yo toco. Tú no.

Su cuerpo se tensó y el miedo causo picazón en su nariz, sulfuroso. Pero su voz fue dura.

—Mira, gilipollas. Vuelvo con contusiones y él te perseguirá como un animal.

—No te preocupes. Vas a salir de esto perfectamente bien.

Pero todavía la asustaba. Y él estaba dichosamente entumecido por la emoción.

Por lo general el miedo de la mujer era la única cosa que lo podía animar, la única manera en que se ponía duro lo que tenía dentro de sus pantalones. Últimamente, sin embargo el gatillo no funcionaba, lo cual le iba bien. Aborrecía la respuesta de aquella cosa detrás de su cremallera y puesto que la mayoría de las mujeres se acojonaban por él, eso conseguía excitarlo muchísimo más de lo que quería. Nada habría sido mejor. Mierda, era probablemente el único hombre sobre el planeta que quería ser impotente.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado —dijo él—. La oreja contra tu hombro.

Despacio ella obedeció, exponiendo el cuello. Esto era por lo que la había escogido. El pelo corto significaba que no tendría que tocar nada para despejar el camino. Odiaba tener la necesidad de poner sus manos sobre ellas en todas partes.

Cuando miró fijamente su garganta, su sed aumentó y sus colmillos se alargaron. Dios, estaba tan seco como para agotarla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —interrumpió ella—. ¿Morderme?

—Sí.

La mordió rápidamente y la sostuvo mientras ella lo golpeaba. Para hacerlo más fácil, la calmó mentalmente, relajándola, dándole algo que sin duda le era muy familiar. Mientras ella se tranquilizaba, él tragó tanto como pudo sin atragantarse, probando la coca y el alcohol en su sangre así como los antibióticos que tomaba.

Cuando terminó, lamió las señales del pinchazo para iniciar el proceso de curación y para que no se desangrara. Entonces le colocó rápidamente el collar para ocultar el mordisco, limpió sus recuerdos y la envió de vuelta al club.

A solas, de nuevo, se apoyó contra los ladrillos. La sangre humana era tan débil, apenas conseguía lo que necesitaba, pero no podía hacerlo con las mujeres de su propia especie.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Las nubes que antes habían traído las ráfagas, se habían ido y entre los edificios se podía ver un trocito del claro acerico de estrellas. Las constelaciones le decían que solo tenía dos horas para permanecer fuera.

Cuando tuvo la fuerza necesaria, cerró los ojos y se materializó en el único lugar en el que quería estar.

Agradecía a Dios que aún tuviera suficiente tiempo para ir allí. Estar allí.

Ps es algo corto.. mmm la verdad es que no iba a actualizar, pero gracias a **CHAPI28** pues quise seguir la historia

1 O-Z´s hace referencia a la dosis diaria de droga, en este caso hierba.

2 QT slang de los años 50 que significaba literalmente callado, silencioso e iba asociado a la palabra cotilleo, chisme.

3 Yakkies, entrega de premios al estilo de los Oscar.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPITULO 3**

Charlie Swan gimió y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama.

La mujer siguió su ejemplo, sus pechos desnudos presionaron sobre su descubierto, amplio pecho. Con una sonrisa erótica, ella alcanzó abajo entre las piernas de él y encontró su pesado dolor. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió mientras le apretaba su erección arriba y abajo. Cuando él agarró sus rodillas, ella empezó a montarlo lentamente.

_Oh, sí… _

Con una mano jugaba con sigo misma, con la otra lo atormentaba, pasando la palma de su mano sobre los pechos y subiendo hasta su cuello, cogiéndose el largo, rubio pelo con ella mientras se corría. Su mano se movió más arriba a su cara, y luego su brazo estuvo sobre su cabeza, un arco lleno de gracia de carne y hueso. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y sus pechos sobresalieron, los duros pezones dilatados, sonrosados. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía nieve fresca.

—Guerrero —dijo ella, rechinando los dientes. ¿Puedes manejar esto?

¿Manejar? Maldición, podía. Y entonces cuando estaban dejando claro quien manejaba qué, él agarró sus muslos y empujó sus caderas hasta que ella gritó.

Cuando se retiró, ella le sonrió, montándolo más y más rápido. Ella era hábil y apretada, y su erección estaba en el cielo.

—¿Guerrero, puedes manejar esto? —Su voz era más profunda ahora por el esfuerzo.

—Infierno, sí —gruñó. Amigo, la segunda vez que se corriera, iba a darle la vuelta y empujar dentro de ella una vez más.

—¿Puedes manejar esto? —Ella lo bombeó aún más duro, ordeñándolo. Con su brazo todavía sobre su cabeza, ella lo montaba como a un toro, corcoveando sobre él.

Esto era gran sexo… imponente, increíble, grandioso…

Sus palabras comenzaron a combarse, deformarse… cayendo bajo el registro de una hembra. ¿Puedes manejar esto? John sintió una frialdad. Algo estaba mal.

—¿Puedes manejar esto? ¿Puedes manejar esto? —De repente la voz de un hombre salía de su garganta, la voz de un hombre que se burlaba de él—. _¿Puedes manejar esto?_

Charlie luchó para tirarla, pero ella estaba atada a él como si tuviera abrazaderas, y el joder no se pararía.

—¿Crees que puedes manejar esto? ¿Crees que puedes manejar esto? _¿Crees que puedes manejar esto?_ —La voz masculina gritaba ahora, rugiendo desde la cara de la hembra.

El cuchillo vino hacia Charlie desde encima de la cabeza de ella… solo que ella era un hombre ahora, un hombre con la piel blanca y el pelo pálido y ojos del color de la niebla. Mientras la hoja relucía como plata, Charlie alcanzó a bloquearla, pero su brazo no era musculoso como antes. Estaba delgado, demacrado.

—_¿Puedes manejar esto, guerrero? _

Con una cuchillada llena de gracia, la daga dio directamente en el medio de su pecho. Un dolor ardiente se encendió donde le había penetrado, el violento ardor derramándose a través de su cuerpo, rebotando por el interior de su piel hasta que estuvo vivo con agonía. Jadeó y se ahogó en su propia sangre, ahogado y amordazado hasta que nada entró en sus pulmones. Aferrándose, luchó contra la muerte que venía por él…

—¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! ¡Despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su primer pensamiento fue que su cara dolía, aunque no tuviera ni idea de por qué, ya que había sido apuñalado en el pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba abierta tensamente, acomodando lo que habría sido un grito si él hubiera nacido con una caja de voces. Tal como estaba, todo que lo que iba a hacer era soltar una corriente estable de aire.

Entonces sintió las manos… manos que inmovilizaban sus brazos. El terror volvió, y en lo que fue para él una oleada increíble, lanzó su pequeño cuerpo fuera de la cama. Aterrizó de cara, su mejilla patinando sobre la alfombra.

—¡Charlie! Soy yo, Carmen.

La realidad volvió con el sonido del nombre, sacándolo del histerismo como una palmada.

_Oh, Dios_… Estaba bien. Él estaba bien. Estaba vivo.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Carmen y enterró su cara en su largo pelo rojo.

—Está bien. —Ella lo empujó a su regazo y acarició su espalda—. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo

Casa. Seguridad. Si, después de solo 6 semanas estaba en casa… la primera que él había tenido alguna vez después de crecer en el orfanato de Nuestra Señora y en casuchas hasta que tuvo 16. Carmen y Eliazar eran el hogar.

Y no estaba solamente a salvo, lo había comprendido. Infiernos, había aprendido la verdad sobre sí mismo. Hasta que Eliazar había venido y lo había encontrado él no había sabido porque siempre había sido siempre diferente de la otra gente o por qué él era tan flacucho y débil. Pero los vampiros masculinos eran así antes de que pasaran a través de la transición. Incluso Eliaz, quien era un miembro hecho y derecho de la Hermandad de Daga Negra, al parecer había sido pequeño.

Carmen inclinó la cabeza de John hacia arriba.

—¿Puedes contarme que era?

El sacudió la cabeza y la enterró más profundamente en ella, apretándola tan fuerte que estaba sorprendido de que pudiera respirar.

Jasper se materializó delante de la granja de Alice y maldijo. Alguien había estado en el lugar otra vez. Había huellas frescas de neumáticos en la nieve pulverizada del camino de entrada y huellas a la puerta. _Ah, mierda_… Allí había muchas huellas, tanto hacia adelante y como hacia atrás, como si cualquier coche hubiera aparcado allí y parecía como si las cosas estuvieran siendo movidas.

Esto lo hizo sentirse inquieto, como si pequeñas cosas de ella estuvieran desapareciendo.

Infierno santo. Si su familia desmontaba la casa, él no sabía donde iría para estar con ella.

Con una mirada dura, miró fijamente al pórtico delantero y a las ventanas largas de la sala de estar. Tal vez él debería recoger algo de ella para él. Esto sería una hacer una putada, porque entonces, no estaría por encima de ser un ladrón.

Otra vez, se preguntó sobre la familia de ella. Sabía que eran aristócratas de la clase social más alta, pero eso era todo, y no quería conocerlos para averiguar más. Incluso en su mejor día, él era horrible de mierda con la gente, pero la situación con Alice lo hacía peligroso, no solamente repugnante. No, Eliazar era el enlace con sus lazos de sangre, y J era siempre cuidadoso de no encontrarse con ellos.

Fue alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa, entró por la cocina, y apagó la alarma de seguridad. Como hacía cada noche, comprobó sobre sus peces primero. Escamas de comida estaban esparcidas encima del agua, prueba de que alguien los había cuidado. Estaba muy cabreado de que alguien le hubiera robado la oportunidad

La verdad era, que pensaba en esa casa como su espacio ahora. La había limpiado después de que hubiera sido secuestrada. Había regado las plantas y había cuidado de los peces, Había andado por los pisos y por la escalera y había mirado fijamente por las ventanas y se había sentado sobre cada silla, sofá y cama. Infiernos, ya había decidido comprar la maldita cosa cuando su familia la vendiera. Aunque nunca hubiera tenido una casa antes o muchos bienes personales, estas paredes y este techo y la mierda de dentro… él lo poseería todo. Un santuario de ella.

J hizo un viaje rápido por la casa, catalogando las cosas que habían sido quitadas. No era mucho. Una pintura y un plato de plata de la sala de estar y un espejo del vestíbulo de entrada. Tenía curiosidad de por qué aquellos objetos particulares habían sido escogidos y devueltos a donde pertenecieran.

Mientras entraba en la cocina otra vez, imaginó el cuarto después de que ella había sido secuestrada, toda la sangre, los trozos de cristal, las sillas rotas y la porcelana. Sus ojos bajaron hasta una raya negra de caucho sobre el suelo de pino. Podía adivinar cómo había sido hecha. Alice luchando contra el _lesser_, siendo arrastrada, la suela de su zapato chirriando mientras dejaba un rastro

La cólera avanzó lentamente a través de su pecho a cuatro patas hasta que estuvo jadeando por el feo, familiar sentimiento. Excepto Cristo…, todo eso no tenía sentido: él buscándola y obsesionándose con su mierda y andando alrededor de su casa. Ellos no habían sido amigos. Infiernos, ni siquiera habían sido conocidos. Y él no había sido agradable con ella en las dos ocasiones en que se habían encontrado.

Amigo, lamentaba eso. Durante aquellos pocos momentos en que estuvo con ella, deseaba que hubiera sido… Bien, no levantarse rápidamente después de que hubiera averiguado que estaba excitada por él hubiera sido un comienzo realmente bueno. Excepto que no había habido ningún modo de tragarse la respuesta. Ninguna hembra excepto aquella bruja enferma de la Mistress había estado mojada por él, así que estaba seguro como el infierno que él no asociaba la resbaladiza carne femenina con nada bueno.

Mientras recordaba a Alice estando contra su cuerpo, todavía se preguntaba por qué ella quería yacer con él. Su cara estaba hecha un cuadro. Su cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor, al menos su espalda. Y su reputación hacía que Jack el Destripador pareciera un Boy scout. Maldición, él estaba enfadado con todos y todo siempre. Ella había sido hermosa, suave y amable, una hembra de la realeza, aristócrata de una estirpe privilegiada.

¿Ah, pero sus contradicciones habían sido el punto, verdad? Él había sido el macho de cambio-de-paso para ella. El paseo sobre el lado salvaje. La criatura salvaje que la impresionaría y la sacaría de su pequeña vida agradable durante una hora o dos. Y aun cuando le había dolido ser reducido precisamente a lo que él era, todavía pensaba que ella era… encantadora.

Detrás de él, oyó al reloj del abuelo comenzar a sonar. Las cinco.

La puerta de la calle de la casa se abrió con un crujido.

Rápida y silenciosamente, J desenvainó una daga negra de su pecho y se aplastó contra la pared. Inclinó la cabeza para tener una vista desde el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo.

Jake levantó las manos y entró.

—Solo yo, J

Jasper bajó la hoja, entonces la devolvió a su funda.

El antiguo detective de homicidios era una anomalía en su mundo, el único humano al que alguna vez se le había dejado entrar en el círculo interior de la Hermandad. Jake era el compañero de habitación de C, el compañero de levantamiento de pesas de Emmet en el gimnasio, el que compartía la puta ropa de James. Y por razones que sólo él sabía, estaba obsesionado con el secuestro de Alice , así que entonces tenía alguna mierda en común con J, también.

—¿Qué hay, poli?

—¿Estás llegando a la solución? —La pregunta del tipo podría haber sido enmarcada como una pregunta, pero era más bien una sugerencia.

—No ahora mismo.

—Cerca de la luz del día.

_Lo que sea_.

—¿James te envía por mí?

—Mi elección. Cuando no volviste después de pagar, me figuré que podrías terminar aquí.

J cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Te preocupaba que matara a aquella hembra que tomé en el callejón?

—No. La vi trabajando en el club antes de que me marchara.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te estoy mirando ahora mismo?

Mientras el macho echaba un vistazo abajo como si estuviera reuniendo palabras en su cabeza, su peso se movía adelante y atrás en aquellos mocasines caros que le gustaban. Entonces se desabotonó el elegante abrigo negro de cachemira.

Ah… así que Jake era un mensajero.

—Escúpelo, poli.

El humano frotó un pulgar sobre su ceja.

—Sabes que Eliaz ha estado hablando con la familia de Alice, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué su hermano es un auténtico exaltado? Bien, él sabe que alguien ha estado viniendo aquí. Puede contarlo por el sistema de seguridad. Cada vez que se desconecta o se enciende, recibe una señal. Quiere que las visitas paren, J.

Jasper desnudó los colmillos.

—¡Pues te aguantas!

—Va a colocar guardias.

—¿Por qué demonios se preocupa?

—Vamos, amigo, es el lugar de su hermana.

_Hijo de puta_.

—Quiero comprar la casa.

—Esto es un área prohibida, J. Eliaz dijo que la familia no la va a poner en el mercado pronto. Quieren mantenerla.

J apretó los dientes durante un momento.

—Poli, hazte un favor y sal de aquí.

—Mejor te llevo a casa. El amanecer está malditamente cerca.

—Sí, realmente necesito a un humano diciéndome eso.

Jake maldijo con una exhalación.

—Bien, hazte crujiente si quieres. Solamente no vuelvas aquí otra vez. Su familia ya ha pasado bastante.

Tan pronto como la puerta delantera se cerró, J sintió un calor subir por su cuerpo, como si alguien lo hubiera envuelto apretadamente en una manta eléctrica y encendido el dial. El sudor bajaba por su cara y pecho, y el estómago dio un vuelco. Levantó sus manos. Las palmas estaban húmedas y los dedos temblaban.

_Signos fisiológicos de tensión_, pensó.

Estaba teniendo claramente una reacción emocional, aunque maldición si sabía cuál era. Todo lo que recogía eran síntomas auxiliares. Dentro de sí mismo no había nada, ningún sentimiento que pudiera identificar.

Miró alrededor y quiso prender fuego a la granja, incendiar la cosa hasta los cimientos así nadie podría tenerla. Mejor eso que saber que no podía entrar más.

El problema era, que quemar su lugar era como herirla a ella.

Si no podía dejar un montón de cenizas detrás, quería coger algo. Mientras pensaba en que podría llevarse con él y todavía desmaterializarse, puso su mano sobre la cadena delgada que se extendía alrededor de su cuello.

El collar con sus diminutos diamantes insertados era de ella. Lo había encontrado en los escombros la noche después de que hubiera sido secuestrada, sobre el piso de terracota bajo la mesa de cocina. Había limpiado la sangre, había arreglado el broche roto, y lo había llevado desde entonces.

Y los diamantes eran eternos, ¿verdad? Ellos duraban para siempre. Justo como sus recuerdos de ella.

Antes de que Jasper se marchara echó un último vistazo al acuario. El alimento casi había desaparecido, devorado de la superficie por pequeñas bocas, bocas que venían de las profundidades.

Charlie no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en los brazos de Carmen, pero le llevó un rato regresar a la realidad. Cuando él finalmente se retiró, ella le sonrió.

—¿Seguro que no quieres contarme la pesadilla?

Las manos de Charlie comenzaron a moverse, y ella las miró fijamente con fuerza porque estaba justo aprendiendo el lenguaje por señas. Él sabía que iba demasiado rápido, así que se inclinó y recogió uno de sus blocks y una pluma de la mesita de noche.

—_No era nada. Estoy bien ahora. Gracias por despertarme._

—¿Quieres volver a la cama?

El asintió. Parecía como si no hubiera hecho nada excepto dormir y comer durante el mes y medio pasado, pero no había ningún final para su hambre o su agotamiento. Entonces otra vez, tenía veintitrés años de hambre e insomnio para compensar.

Se deslizó entre las sábanas, y entonces Carmen se movió despacio a su lado. Su embarazo no se veía mucho si estaba de pie, pero cuando se sentaba había una elevación sutil bajo su camisa floja.

—¿Quieres que ponga una luz en el cuarto de baño?

Él sacudió su cabeza. Eso sólo le haría sentir como un mariquita, y ahora mismo su ego había cogido todas las humillaciones que podía manejar.

—Voy a estar justo en mi escritorio del estudio, ¿vale?

Cuando se marchó, él se sintió mal por ser de la clase que necesitaba ser tranquilizado, pero ahora que el pánico había desaparecido estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Un hombre no actuaba como él había hecho. Un hombre hubiera luchado contra el demonio de pelo pálido en el sueño y hubiera ganado. E incluso si hubiera estado aterrorizado, un hombre no se hubiera agachado y temblado como un chico de 5 años cuando despertó.

Entonces otra vez, Charlie no era un hombre. Al menos no aún. Eliaz había dicho que el cambio no sucedería hasta que estuviera más cercano a los veinticinco, y él no podía esperar durante los próximos dos años para pasar. Porque aun cuando ahora entendiera por qué solo era 5 pies, 6 pulgadas de alto y 112 libras, todavía era resistente. Odiaba mirar su huesudo cuerpo todos los días en el espejo. Odiaba vestir ropas de muchacho aun cuando pudiera legalmente conducir, votar y beber. Abatido ante el hecho de que nunca había tenido una erección, ni siquiera cuando despertaba de uno de sus sueños eróticos. Y nunca había besado a una mujer, tampoco.

No, él solo no se sentía del departamento masculino de alrededor. Sobre todo considerando lo que le había pasado hacía casi un año. ¿Dios, el aniversario de aquel ataque había pasado, verdad? Con un estremecimiento trató de no pensar en aquella sucia escalera o en el hombre que había sostenido un cuchillo en su garganta o en aquellos momentos horribles cuando algo irrecuperable había sido tomado de él: su inocencia violada, ida para siempre.

Forzando a su mente fuera de aquella caída en picado, se dijo que al menos ya no estaba desesperado. Algún día, pronto, él cambiaría en un hombre.

Picaba pensar en el futuro, retiró las mantas y fue a su armario. Mientras abría las puertas de dos batientes, no estaba todavía acostumbrado a lo que se mostró. Nunca había poseído tantos pantalones, camisas y jerséis en toda su vida, pero aquí estaban… tan frescos y nuevos, todas las cremalleras funcionaban, no faltaba ningún botón, no estaban deshilachados, ni rotos. Hasta tenía un par de Nike Air Shod.

Él sacó un suéter y se lo puso, luego empujó sus piernas largas y delgadas en un par de pantalones. En el cuarto de baño se lavó las manos y la cara y peinó su pelo negro. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina, andando a través de cuartos que tenían líneas limpias, modernas, pero que estaban decorados con muebles, telas y arte del Renacimiento italiano. Se paró cuando oyó la voz de Carmen salir del estudio.

—… una especie de pesadilla. Quiero decir, Eliaz estaba aterrorizado… No, él eludió cuando le pregunté lo que era, y no le presioné. Pienso que es hora de que vea a Benjamin. Sí UAH-Hugh. Debería conocer primero a Edward. Bien. Te quiero, mi _hellren_. ¿Qué? Dios, Eliaz, me siento de la misma manera. No sé como alguna vez vivimos sin él. Él es una bendición.

Charlie se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y cerró los ojos. Gracioso, él se sentía de la misma manera sobre ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPITULO 4**

Horas más tarde, o al menos parecían horas, cuando Alice se dio cuenta del sonido de la plancha de red deslizándose atrás. El olor dulce de los _lesser _había ido a la deriva abajo a ella, dominando el acre, húmedo olor de tierra.

—¡Hola!, esposa. —Los arneses alrededor de su torso la apretaron cuando él la sacó.

Una mirada a sus pálidos ojos marrones y ella supo que ahora no era el momento de empujar cualquier límite. Él estaba nervioso, su sonrisa le mostraba demasiado excitado. Y desequilibrarle no era bueno con él.

Justo cuando sus pies golpearon el suelo, él tiró de las guarniciones y entonces ella cayó contra él.

—Dije ¡hola!, esposa.

—¡Hola!, Marco

Él cerró los ojos. Le gustaba cuando ella decía su nombre.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Dejó las correas sobre ella y la condujo a la mesa de acero inoxidable en el centro del cuarto. Cuando la esposó a la cosa, ella sabía que debía estar oscuro fuera todavía. Él se relajaba sobre refrenarla durante el día, cuando ella no podía correr.

El _lesser_ salió por la puerta y la dejó abierta de par en par. Ruidos de arrastre y gruñidos le siguieron y entonces volvió arrastrando a un vampiro civil grogui. La cabeza del macho colgaba de sus hombros como si estuviera sobre un gozne flojo, y lo arrastraba por los dedos de los pies. Estaba vestido en lo que había sido unos agradables pantalones negros y un suéter de cashmere, pero ahora las ropas estaban rasgadas y mojadas de sangre.

Con un gemido ahogado en su garganta, Alice retrocedió hasta donde se lo permitió sus ataduras. No podía mirar la tortura, no podía.

El _lesser _forzó al macho a colocarse sobre la mesa y lo extendió sobre ella. Las cadenas fueron aseguradas con eficiencia alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, y los eslabones fueron asegurados con clips metálicos. En cuanto los ojos brumosos del civil se clavaron en la estantería con las herramientas, le invadió el pánico. Tiró de las bandas de acero, haciéndolas repiquetear contra la mesa de metal.

Alice se encontró con los ojos azules del vampiro. Estaba aterrorizado, y quería tranquilizarle, pero sabía que no era inteligente. El _lesser_ miraba su reacción, esperando.

Y luego sacó un cuchillo.

El vampiro sobre la mesa gritaba mientras el asesino se inclinaba sobre él. Pero todo lo que Marco hizo fue dar un tirón al suéter del macho y cortarlo, exponiendo su pecho y garganta.

Aunque Alice trataba de luchar contra ello, la sed de sangre le revolvía el estómago. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había alimentado, quizás meses, y toda la tensión bajo la que había estado significaba que su cuerpo necesitaba lo que solo beber del sexo opuesto podía darle.

El _lesser_ la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, las esposas se deslizaron por el carril de la mesa con ella.

—Me figuré que debías de estar sedienta por ahora. —El asesino extendió la mano y frotó su boca con su pulgar—. Así que conseguí esto para ti, para que te alimentes

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Así es. Él es solamente para ti. Un regalo. Es fresco, joven. Mejor que los dos que tengo en los agujeros ahora. Y podemos mantenerlo mientras te sirva. —El _lesser_ apartó su labio superior de sus dientes—. Maldición… mira esos colmillos alargándose. Hambrientos, ¿verdad, esposa?

Su mano la sujetó fuertemente por la nuca y la besó, lamiéndola con la lengua. De algún modo ella contuvo su reflejo de morderlo hasta que él levantó su cabeza.

—Siempre me he preguntado a qué se parece —dijo él, los ojos vagando por su cara—. ¿Me va a excitar? No estoy seguro de si quiero o no. Creo que me gustas pura. Pero tienes que hacer esto, ¿correcto? O morirás.

Empujó su cabeza abajo hacia la garganta del macho. Cuando ella se resistió, el _lesser_ se rió suavemente y habló en su oído.

—Esta es mi muchacha. Si hubieras ido de buen grado, pienso que le habría golpeado por celos. —Él le acarició el pelo con su mano libre—. Ahora bebe.

Alice miró a los ojos del vampiro. _Oh, Dios_…

El macho había dejado de luchar y la miraba, sus ojos a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas. Aunque estaba hambrienta, no podía soportar la idea de tomarla de él.

El _lesser_ agarró su cuello con fuerza, y su voz se hizo repugnante.

—Mejor bebes de él. Me metí en muchos problemas de mierda para conseguir esto para ti.

Ella abrió la boca, su lengua parecía papel de lija de la sed.

—No…

El _lesser_ puso un cuchillo a la altura de sus ojos.

—De una manera u otra él va a sangrar en el siguiente minuto y medio. Si voy a trabajar sobre él, no va a durar mucho tiempo. ¿Así que tal vez quieras intentarlo, esposa?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la violación que cometería.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró ella al macho encadenado.

Su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás de un tirón, y la palma del _lesser_ vino a su cara desde la izquierda. La bofetada reverberó por la parte superior de su cuerpo, y el asesino agarró un mechón de su pelo para impedirle caerse. Tiró con fuerza, arqueándola contra él. Ella no tenía ni idea de a donde había ido el cuchillo

—No pidas perdón por esto. —Apretó su mano en su barbilla, cavando las yemas de los dedos en los huecos bajo sus pómulos—. Soy el único del que te preocupas. ¿Está claro? Dije, ¿está claro?

—Sí —jadeó ella.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, Marco

Él la tomó por su brazo libre y lo dobló detrás de su espalda. El dolor se disparó por su hombro.

—Dime que me amas.

De ninguna parte, la cólera prendió como una tormenta de fuego en su pecho. Nunca le diría esa palabra. _Nunca_.

—Dime que me amas —gritó él, explotando la demanda en su cara.

Sus ojos destellaron y desnudó los colmillos. En el instante en que lo hizo la excitación de él se disparó fuera de control, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su aliento se convirtió en un jadeo rápido. Estaba preparado para pelear con ella, excitado para la batalla, preparado como si estuviera erecto para el sexo. Esta era la parte de la relación para la que vivía. Amaba luchar contra ella. Le había contado que su antigua mujer no había sido tan fuerte como ella, no había sido capaz de durar tanto antes de marcharse.

—Dime que me amas.

—Yo. Te. Desprecio.

Mientras él levantó su mano y la cerraba en un puño, ella le fulminaba con la mirada, seria, tranquila, preparada para recibir el golpe. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, sus cuerpos suspendidos en arcos gemelos como un corazón, atados por cuerdas de la violencia que corría entre ellos. Al fondo el macho civil sobre la mesa gimoteó.

De repente el _lesser_ la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Te amo —dijo él—. Te amo tanto… no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Mierda santa —dijo alguien.

El _lesser_ y Alice contemplaron al de la voz. La puerta del centro de persuasión estaba abierta de par en par y un asesino de pelo pálido estaba parado en el marco.

El tipo comenzó a reírse y luego dijo las cuatro palabras que provocaron todo lo que siguió:

—Lo voy a contar.

Marco fue detrás del otro _lesser_ en una carrera a muerte, persiguiéndole fuera.

Alice no vaciló cuando los primeros golpes de la lucha resonaron fuera. Ella trabajaba sobre las cadenas que ataban la muñeca derecha del civil, liberando los enganches, desenredando los eslabones. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras ella liberaba su mano y luego empezaba con su tobillo derecho. Tan pronto como pudo, el macho trabajó tan rápido como ella, desesperadamente desatando su lado izquierdo. En el segundo en que estuvo libre, bajó de la mesa y miró las esposas de acero que la ataban.

—No puedes salvarme —dijo ella—. Él tiene las únicas llaves.

—No puedo creer que esté todavía viva. Me enteré sobre usted…

—Vete, ve…

—Él la matará.

—No, no lo hará. —Él solamente iba a hacerle desear estar muerta—. ¡Vete! Esa lucha no va a durar siempre.

—Volveré por usted.

—Solamente llega a casa. —Cuando él abrió la boca, ella dijo— Ciérrala, infiernos y estate atento. Si puedes, dile a mi familia que no estoy muerta. ¡Vete!

El macho tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando los cerró. Él tomó dos alientos largos… y se desmaterializó.

Bella comenzó a temblar tanto que se cayó al suelo, su brazo estirado sobre su cabeza desde donde estaba esposado a la mesa.

Los ruidos de la lucha se pararon bruscamente. Hubo un silencio y luego un destello de luz y un sonido de explosión. Ella supo sin ninguna duda que su _lesser_ había ganado.

_Oh, Dios_… Esto iba a ser malo. Esto iba a ser un día muy, muy malo.

Jasper estuvo de pie sobre el césped nevado de Alice hasta el último momento posible, y luego se desmaterializó, al monstruo gótico, donde toda la Hermandad vivía. La mansión se parecía a algo de una película de terror, todas las gárgolas y sombras y ventanas de cristal de plomo. Delante de la montaña de piedra había un patio lleno de coches, así como una casa del guarda que era donde Jacobo y C lanzaban. Una pared de veinte pies de altura rodeaba el complejo y había una doble puerta de entrada así como un buen número de sorpresas repugnantes para disuadir a visitantes no deseados.

J caminó a través de las puertas de acero de la casa principal y abrió un lado de ellas. Dando un paso en el vestíbulo, tecleó un código en un teclado numérico y consiguió acceso inmediatamente. Él hizo una mueca mientras emergía al vestíbulo. El espacio altísimo con sus colores brillantes, sus hojas de oro y su salvaje mosaico del suelo se parecía a una atestada barra: demasiado estímulo.

A su derecho, oyó los sonidos de un comedor lleno: el tintineo suave de la plata sobre la porcelana, palabras indistintas de Bella, una sonrisita de Edward… entonces la voz de bajo de James cortando. Hubo una pausa, probablemente porque Emmet hacía una cara, y luego la risa de todo el mundo mezclada, saliendo en tropel como mármoles brillantes a través de un piso limpio.

No estaba interesado en enredarse con sus hermanos, mucho menos comer con ellos. Ellos sabrían todos por ahora que había sido echado de la casa de Alice como un criminal por pasar demasiado tiempo allí. Pocos secretos eran guardados dentro de la Hermandad.

J se encaminó a la magnífica escalera, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Cuanto más rápido iba más se enmudecían los sonidos de la cena, y más tranquilo se quedaba él. En lo alto de la escalera se dirigió a la izquierda y fue a lo largo de un vestíbulo largo marcado por estatuas grecorromanas. Los atletas y guerreros de mármol estaban iluminados por una iluminación indirecta, sus brazos, piernas y pechos blancos de mármol formaban un modelo contra la pared rojo sangre. Si andabas bastante rápido, era como ir por la acera cuando estabas en un coche, el ritmo de la animación de los cuerpos de las estatuas cuando de hecho no se movían.

La habitación donde dormía estaba al final del pasillo, y cuando abrió la puerta golpeó una pared de frío. Nunca conectaba el calor o el aire acondicionado, justo como nunca dormía en la cama o usaba el teléfono o ponía algo en los antiguos escritorios. El armario era la única cosa que necesitaba, y fue hasta allí para desarmarse. Sus armas y municiones estaban guardadas en un gabinete incombustible en la parte de atrás, y sus cuatro camisas y tres juegos de cueros colgaban cerca. Con nada más que entrar, a menudo pensaba en huesos cuando estaba dentro, todas las perchas vacías que parecían largas y frágiles.

Se desnudó y se duchó. Tenía hambre de comida, pero le gustaba mantenerse así. La punzada de hambre, el anhelo seco de la sed… esas negaciones que estaban dentro de su control siempre lo aliviaban. Infiernos, si pudiera evitar dormir, lo evitaría también. Y la maldita sed de sangre… Él quería estar limpio. En el interior.

Cuando salió de la ducha pasó una navaja de afeitar eléctrica sobre su cabeza para mantener su pelo tieso sobre su cráneo y luego hizo un afeitado rápido. Desnudo, frio, cansado por el hambre, se acercó a su plataforma en el suelo. Cuando estuvo de pie encima de las dos mantas dobladas que ofrecían tanta amortiguación como un par de tiritas, pensó en la cama de Alice. La suya había sido muy grande y toda blanca. Fundas de almohada blancas y sábanas, grandes, un edredón blanco, un caniche blanco tirado a los pies.

Se había tumbado en su cama. A menudo. Le había gustado pensar que podía olerla en ella. A veces hasta se había revolcado sobre encima, la suavidad cediendo bajo su duro cuerpo. Era casi como si ella lo hubiera tocado entonces, y mejor que si en realidad lo hiciera. No podía soportar que alguien le tocara… aunque deseaba haber permitido a Alice encontrar un pedazo de su carne solamente una vez. Con ella, él podría haber sido capaz de manejarlo.

Sus ojos se movieron por el cráneo mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la plataforma. Las órbitas eran agujeros negros, y él imaginó la combinación del iris y la pupila que una vez habían mirado fijamente hacia fuera. Entre los dientes había una tira de cuero negro de aproximadamente dos pulgadas de ancho. Tradicionalmente las palabras de devoción al difunto estaban inscritas sobre ella, pero la correa que tenía entre las mandíbulas estaba en blanco.

Cuando se acostó, puso su cabeza al lado de la cosa y el pasado volvió, el año 1802…

_El esclavo estaba parcialmente despierto. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y le dolía por todas partes, aunque no pudiera pensar por qué… hasta que recordó haber pasado por su transición la noche antes. Durante horas había estado mutilado por el dolor de sus músculos brotando, sus huesos alargándose, su cuerpo transformándose en algo enorme._

… _extraño verdaderamente, su cuello y sus muñecas dolían de un modo diferente._

_Abrió los ojos. El techo estaba lejos encima de él y marcado con barras delgadas negras insertadas en la piedra. Cuando giró su cabeza, vio una puerta de roble con más barras colocadas verticalmente por sus tablones gruesos. Sobre la pared, también, había tiras de acero… En la mazmorra. ¿Él estaba en la mazmorra, pero por qué? Había hecho sus deberes antes._

_Él trató de sentarse, pero sus antebrazos y espinillas estaban sujetados. Los ojos se ampliaron, tiró…_

—_Preocúpate de ti. —Era el herrero. Y tenía tatuadas cintas negras sobre los puntos de bebida del esclavo._

_Ah, Virgen querida en el Fade, no. No este… _

_El esclavo luchó contra las ataduras, y el otro macho lo miró, molesto._

—_¡Cálmate! No seré azotado por una falta que no he cometido_

—_Te lo ruego… —la voz del esclavo no sonaba correcta. Era demasiado profunda—. Ten compasión._

_Él oyó una risa suave, femenina. La Mistress de la casa había entrado en la celda, su vestido largo de seda blanca se arrastraba detrás de ella sobre el embaldosado, su pelo rubio le bajaba alrededor de sus hombros._

_El esclavo dejó caer sus ojos como era apropiado y comprendió que estaba totalmente desnudo. Ruborizado, avergonzado, deseaba estar cubierto._

—_Estás despierto — dijo ella, acercándose a él._

_Él no podía comprender por qué ella había venido para ver a alguien tan humilde como él. Solo era un mero muchacho de cocina, alguien mas bajo aún que las criadas que limpiaban sus cuartos privados_

—_Mírame —ordenó la Mistress._

_Hizo lo que le habían dicho, aunque esto fuera contra todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. Nunca le habían permitido mirarla fijamente antes._

_Lo que vio fue un choque. Ella lo miraba de un modo en que ninguna hembra lo había mirado nunca. La avaricia marcaba los refinados huesos de su cara, su mirada oscura estaba encendida con alguna especie de intención que no podía identificar._

—_Ojos dorados —murmuró ella—. Qué raros. Qué hermoso. _

_Su mano descendió sobre el muslo desnudo del esclavo. Él se movió nerviosamente rechazando el contacto, sintiéndose incómodo. Esto estaba mal, pensaba. Ella no debería estar tocándolo._

—_Te has convertido en una sorpresa magnífica. Pierde cuidado, he alimentado a alguien quien te ha traído a mi atención._

—_Mistress… le rogaría que me dejara ir a trabajar._

—_Oh, irás. —Su mano fue a la deriva a través de la unión de su pelvis, donde sus muslos se encontraban con sus caderas. Él brincó y oyó la maldición suave del herrero—. Y un favor para mí. Mi esclavo de sangre fue víctima de un accidente desafortunado hoy. En cuanto sus cuartos estén renovados, serás trasladado a ellos._

_El esclavo perdió su aliento. Él sabía del macho que ella había mantenido encerrado, ya que le había llevado comida a la celda. A veces, había dejado la bandeja con los guardias, había oído extraños sonidos saliendo de detrás de la pesada puerta._

_La Mistress debía haber reparado en su miedo, porque se inclinó sobre él, quedando tan cerca que pudo oler su perfumada piel. Ella rió suavemente, como si hubiera probado su miedo y el plato la hubiera complacido._

—_De verdad, no puedo esperar para tenerte._

_Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, miró airadamente al herrero. _

—_Recuerda lo que dije o te enviaré al amanecer. Ningún error con la aguja. Su piel es demasiado perfecta para estropearla._

_El tatuaje fue terminado poco tiempo después, y el herrero tomó una vela con él, dejando al esclavo atado sobre la mesa en la oscuridad._

_Él tembló de la desesperación y el horror cuando su nuevo estado se hizo real. Ahora era el más bajo de los bajos, mantenido vivo únicamente para alimentar a otro… y sólo la Virgen sabía lo que le esperaba._

_Pasó un largo rato antes de que la puerta se abriera otra vez y la luz de la vela le mostrara que su futuro había llegado: la Mistress con un vestido negro y dos machos conocidos por su amor a su propio sexo._

—_Límpienlo para mí —ordenó ella._

_La Mistress miró como el esclavo fue lavado y untado con aceite, ella se movió alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la luz de la vela se movía, nunca permanecía quieta. El esclavo temblaba, odiando la sensación de las manos de los machos sobre su cara, su pecho, sus privacidades. Él tenía miedo de que uno o ambos intentaran tomarlo de un modo impío._

_Cuándo terminaron, el más alto de ellos dijo:_

—_¿Lo intentaremos para usted, Mistress? _

—_Lo guardaré para mí esta noche. _

_Ella dejó caer su vestido y ágilmente se subió a la mesa, sentándose a horcajadas sobre al esclavo._

_Sus manos buscaron su carne privada, y mientras lo acarició él era consciente de los otros machos tomándose a si mismos con la mano. Cuando el esclavo permaneció fláccido, ella lo cubrió con sus labios. Los sonidos en el cuarto eran horrorosos, los gemidos de los machos y la boca de la Mistress chupando y azotándolo._

_La humillación fue completa cuando el esclavo comenzó a llorar, lágrimas derramándose por las esquinas de sus ojos, cayendo por sus sienes hasta los oídos. Nunca lo habían tocado entre sus piernas antes. Como un macho de pre-transición, su cuerpo no había estado listo para el acoplamiento o capaz de ello, aunque eso no le había impedido pensar con mucha ilusión en estar un día con una hembra. Siempre se había imaginado que la unión sería maravillosa, ya que en los cuartos de los esclavos había visto el acto de placer en ocasiones._

_Pero ahora… tener la intimidad pasando de este modo, se avergonzaba de haberse atrevido a desear algo._

_Bruscamente, la Mistress lo liberó y lo pegó con la mano a través de la cara. La impresión de la palma picaba sobre su mejilla mientras ella se bajaba de la mesa._

—_Tráiganme el bálsamo —dijo ella bruscamente—. Su cosa no está funcionando_

_Uno de los machos avanzó hacia la mesa con un pequeño pote. El esclavo sintió que alguien deslizaba una mano sobre él, no estaba seguro quién, y luego hubo una sensación ardiente. Un curioso peso se instaló en su ingle, sentía que algo cambiaba en su muslo y entonces despacio se movió a través de su estómago._

—_Ah… santa Virgen en el Fade —dijo uno de los machos._

—_Menudo tamaño —respiró el otro—. Podría derramarse completamente en lo profundo de un pozo… _

_La voz de la Mistress también sonaba asombrada. _

—_Es enorme. _

_El esclavo levantó la cabeza. Había una cosa poderosa aumentada tumbada sobre su vientre, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes._

_Se echó hacia atrás otra vez mientras la Mistress montaba sus caderas. Esta vez sintió algo engulléndolo, algo mojado. Levantó la cabeza otra vez. Ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él y él estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se movía contra él, montándolo arriba y abajo, jadeando. Era débilmente consciente de que los otros machos en el cuarto estaban gimiendo otra vez, los sonidos guturales crecían más fuertes a medida que ella se movía más y más rápido. Y luego hubo gritos, los de ella, los de ellos._

_La Mistress se derrumbó sobre el pecho del esclavo. Mientras todavía respiraba pesadamente, ella dijo:_

—_Mantén tu cabeza abajo._

_Uno de los machos puso la palma sobre la frente del esclavo y luego le acarició el pelo con su mano libre._

—_Tan encantador. Tan suave. Y mire todos los colores._

_La Mistress enterró la cara en el cuello del esclavo y lo mordió. Él gritó por el pinchazo y la toma. Él había visto a machos y hembras beber uno de otro antes, y siempre había parecido correcto… Pero esto dolía y le hacía sentirse mareado, y cuanto más duro tiraba ella de su vena, más mareado se sentía._

_Debió haberse desmayado, porque cuando se despertó ella levantaba la cabeza y se lamía los labios. Ella bajó de él, se vistió y los tres le dejaron solo en la oscuridad. Momentos después los guardias a quienes conocía entraron._

_Los otros machos rechazaron mirarle, aunque él hubiera estado en términos amistoso con ellos antes porque él les había dado su cerveza. Ahora, ellos mantenían sus ojos apartados y no le hablaban. Cuando echó un vistazo abajo, se avergonzó de que cualquier bálsamo que le hubieran puesto todavía funcionara, porque su parte privada estaba todavía tiesa y gruesa._

_El brillo sobre ello lo dio náuseas._

_Quiso decir desesperadamente a los machos que no era su culpa, que estaba intentando que su carne bajara, pero estaba demasiado mortificado para hablar cuando los guardias liberaron sus brazos y tobillos de la mesa. Cuando se levantó se balanceó, porque había estado sobre su espalda durante horas y solo había pasado un día desde su transición. Nadie le ayudó mientras luchaba por permanecer derecho, y sabía que era porque no querían tocarlo, no querían estar cerca de él ahora. Fue a cubrirse, pero ellos le pusieron grilletes de una manera tan experta que no tuvo ninguna mano libre._

_La vergüenza empeoró cuando tuvo que andar por el pasillo. Podía sentir el pesado peso en sus caderas saltando con sus pasos, balanceándose obscenamente. Lágrimas derramándose y deslizándose por sus mejillas, y uno de las guardias resopló con repugnancia._

_El esclavo fue llevado a una parte diferente del castillo, a otro cuarto sólidamente amurallado con barras embutidas de acero. Éste tenía una plataforma con una cama, un orinal apropiado, una manta y las antorchas sobre las paredes. Cuando fue introducido, había comida y agua, vituallas dejadas por el muchacho de la cocina al que conocía de toda la vida. El macho en pre-transición también rechazó mirarlo._

_Las manos del esclavo fueron liberadas y fue cerrado._

_Privado y tembloroso, se acercó a una esquina y se sentó en el suelo. Acunó su cuerpo con cuidado, para nadie más, y trató de ser amable con su nueva forma tras la transición… una forma que había sido usada de un modo incorrecto._

_Mientras se mecía adelante y atrás, se preocupó por su futuro. Nunca había tenido ningún derecho, ningún estudio, ninguna identidad. Pero al menos antes había sido libre de moverse alrededor. Y su cuerpo y su sangre habían sido suyos._

_El recuerdo de la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su piel le provocó una oleada de náuseas. Miró abajo a sus partes y se dio cuenta de todavía podía oler a la Mistress en él. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría la hinchazón._

_Y que pasaría cuando ella volviera por él._

Jasper frotó su cara y se dio la vuelta. Ella había vuelto por él. Y nunca había venido sola.

Cerró los ojos contra los recuerdos e intentó ordenarse dormir. La última cosa que destelló por su mente fue una imagen de la granja de Alice con su prado , aquel lugar estaba tan vacío, desierto aunque estuviera lleno de cosas. Con la desaparición de Alice había sido despojado de su función más importante: aunque fuera todavía una estructura sana y capaz de mantener fuera al viento, al tiempo y a los extraños, ya no era más un hogar.

Sin alma.

De alguna manera, la granja era justo como él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPITULO 5 **

El amanecer había llegado cuando Jacobo Black dejó el Escalade en el patio. Mientras salía, podía oír a G-Unit sonando a todo volumen en el Pit, así que sabía que su compañero de cuarto estaba dentro. C tenía que tener su música de rap; esa mierda era como el aire para él. Decía que esas pulsaciones del bajo le ayudaban a mantener las intrusiones de los pensamientos de otras personas en un nivel manejable.

Jacobo caminó hacia la puerta y tecleó el código. Un cerrojo se abrió de pronto con un pequeño sonido y entró en un vestíbulo, dónde hizo otro registro. Los vampiros eran grandes especialistas en sistemas de dobles puertas. Así nunca se preocupaban por si alguien inundaba su casa con luz solar, porque una de las puertas estaba siempre cerrada.

La casa, también llamada el Pit, no era demasiado fantástica, sólo un salón de estar, una cocina, y dos habitaciones con dormitorio y baño. Pero le gustaba, y le gustaba el vampiro con el que vivía. Su compañero de habitación y él estaban unidos como… bueno, hermanos.

Cuando entró en el cuarto principal, los sofás de cuero negro estaban vacíos, pero el SportsCenter estaba en la TV de plasma, y el perfume achocolatado del humo rojo estaba por todas partes. Así que James estaba en casa, o acababa de salir.

—Hola, —gritó Jake

Los dos Hermanos llegaron por su espalda. Ambos estaban todavía vestidos con sus ropas de lucha, el cuero y las botas de cowboy haciéndoles parecerse exactamente a los asesinos que eran.

—Pareces cansado, poli —dijo Carlisle .

—Realmente, me siento hecho polvo.

Carlisle observó el porroen la boca de James. Si bien había dejado sus días de drogas hacia mucho tiempo, esta noche casi recayó y pidió una calada de ese humo rojo. La cosa era, que, ya tenía dos adicciones así que estaba bastante ocupado.

Sí, beber escocés y sentirse nostálgico después de que un vampiro hembra no le quisiera era todo para lo que tenía tiempo. Además, no había razón para joder un sistema que funcionaba. El rechazo alimentaba la bebida, y cuando estaba borracho, echaba de menos Tanya aún más, así que quería echar otro trago… Y allí lo tienes. Un infierno de tiovivo. Incluso el cuarto daba vueltas, también.

—¿Hablaste con J? —preguntó James .

Jake se quitó su abrigo de cachemira y lo colgó en el armario.

—Sí. No estaba feliz.

—¿Va a mantenerse alejado de allí?

—Creo que sí. Bueno, asumiendo que no incendió el lugar después de que me sacó a patadas. Tenía ese destello especial en sus ojos cuando salí. Ya sabes, ¿el qué hace que tus pelotas se aprieten cuando estás a su lado?

James pasó una mano a través de su escandaloso pelo. Le caía bajo sus hombros, todas hebras rubias, rojas y morenas. Sería un tipo bien parecido sin ese pelo; con esa melena, era… bueno, fino, el hermano era bello. No era que Jake fuera de ese modo, pero el tipo era bien mirado por un montón de mujeres. Vestía mejor que la mayor parte de las señoras, también, cuando no llevaba sus ropas de patear culos.

Hombre, era una cosa buena que luchara como un sucio bastardo o podría haber sido tomado por una Nancy.

James inspiró una respiración profunda.

—Gracias por hablar con...

Un timbre sonó en un escritorio lleno de ordenadores.

—Fuera de línea —murmuró C, yendo a su centro IT.

Carlisle era el genio de los ordenadores en la Hermandad, realmente era un genio en todo y se encargaba de las comunicaciones y la seguridad en el recinto. Lo manejaba todo desde los Cuatro Juguetes, como llamaba a su cuarteto de PCs.

_Juguetes… Sí,_ _claro._ Jake no sabía mucho acerca de ordenadores, pero si esas tonterías eran juguetes, entonces estaban en el campo de juego del Departamento de Defensa también.

Mientras C esperaba la llamada para echarla en el correo de voz, Jakerecorrió con la mirada a James.

—¿Entonces, te he enseñado mi nuevo traje Marc Jacobs?

—¿Ha llegado ya?

—Sí, Fritz lo compró más temprano y lo arregló.

—Genial.

Mientras iban a los dormitorios, Jake tuvo que reírse. Era tan culpable como James de empezar ese rollo metrosexual. Era gracioso, ya que no había dado una mierda por sus ropas cuando había sido un polizonte. Ahora que estaba con los Hermanos, estaba trabajando su camino en la alta costura y lo amaba. Así que, como James , tenía suerte de pelear sucio.

El Hermano estaba acariciando la fina lana negra en una percha y haciendo apropiados "ahhhing" cuando C entró.

—Alice está viva.

Jake y James giraron sus cabezas alrededor mientras el traje aterrizaba en el suelo amontonándose.

—Un varón civil fue secuestrado del callejón que hay detrás del Zero-Sum esta noche y llevado hacia un lugar en el bosque con el objeto de alimentar a Alice. La vio. Habló con ella. En cierta forma le dejó escapar.

—Dime que puede encontrar el lugar otra vez —suspiró Jake, consciente de una urgencia sofocante. Y él no era el único en alerta instantánea. James se veía tan intenso que no parecía capaz de hablar.

—Sí. Marcó su ruta de escape, desmaterializándose doscientas yardas cada vez hasta que alcanzó la Ruta 22. Me envía por correo electrónico el camino en un mapa. Malditamente listo para un civil.

Jake salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar, dirigiéndose hacia su abrigo y las llaves del Escalade. No se había sacado su pistolera, así que su Glock estaba todavía atrapada bajo su brazo.

Pero C se había puesto entre él y la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas, hombre?

—¿Has recibido ese mapa a través de tu correo electrónico ya?

—Detente.

Jake echó una mirada a su compañero de cuarto.

—No puedes salir durante el día. Yo puedo. ¿Por qué infiernos deberíamos esperar?

—Poli —la voz de C se volvió suave—, esto es asunto de la Hermandad. No vas a meterte en esto.

Jake se paralizó. _Ah,_ _sí,_ _suspender la operación otra vez._

Seguro, podía trabajar alrededor de su periferia, hacer algún análisis de la escena del delito, poner su materia gris a agitarse sobre los problemas tácticos. Pero cuando la pelea comenzaba, los Hermanos siempre le mantenían fuera del campo.

—Maldita sea, C.

—No. No vas a encargarte de esto. Olvídalo.

Fue dos horas después cuando James tuvo bastante información para ir al cuarto de su gemelo. Creía que no había que agitar a Jasper con la mitad de la historia, y había tomado un rato esbozar un plan.

Cuando golpeó la puerta y no hubo una respuesta, entró y se sobresaltó. El cuarto estaba frío como una nevera de carne.

—¿Jasper?

J yacía en un par de mantas dobladas en la esquina más lejana, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto contra el frío del cuarto. Había una cama suntuosa a no más de diez pies de él, pero nunca había sido usada. J dormía en el suelo siempre, no importaba donde viviera.

James se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de su gemelo. No iba a tocar al varón, especialmente cuando podía pillarle desprevenido. J probablemente le atacaría.

_Dios mío,_ pensó James . Dormido así, toda su cólera disuelta, J era casi frágil.

Maldición, quita lo de _casi._ Jasper siempre había estado tan malditamente delgado, tan terriblemente flaco. Ahora, sin embargo, simplemente era huesos grandes y venas. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido esto? _Cristo,_ durante _el rythe _de James, todos habían estado desnudos en la Tumba, y J ciertamente no se había parecido a un esqueleto. De eso habían pasado aproximadamente sólo seis semanas.

Justo antes del secuestro de Alice.

—¿Jasper? Espabílate, hermano.

J se movió, sus ojos negros abriéndose lentamente. Usualmente se despertaba deprisa y con el ruido más leve, pero se había alimentado, así que estaba haragán.

—Ha sido encontrada —dijo James—. Alice ha sido encontrada. Estaba viva esta mañana temprano.

J parpadeó un par de veces, como si no estuviese seguro de si estaba soñando. Luego levantó su torso fuera de la plataforma. Los anillos de los pezones se reflejaron con la luz del vestíbulo mientras se frotaba la cara.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó con voz grave.

—Tenemos una confirmación de donde está Alice. Y que está viva.

J se puso más alerta, su conciencia moviéndose como un tren, reuniéndose deprisa, creando poder por momentos. Con cada segundo su fuerza estaba volviendo de nuevo, la vitalidad cruel surgiendo hasta que ya no se vio débil en absoluto.

—¿Dónde está? —demandó.

—En una casa de una habitación en el bosque. Un varón civil escapó porque le ayudó a escapar.

J saltó sobre sus pies, aterrizando ágilmente en el suelo.

—¿Cómo me acerco a ella?

—El varón que escapó envió a V por correo electrónico las instrucciones. Pero...

J se dirigió hacia su armario.

—Obtén un mapa para mí.

—No es el momento, mi hermano.

J se detuvo. Abruptamente una explosión de frío salió de su cuerpo, haciendo que la temperatura del cuarto se sintiese balsámica. Y esos ojos negros se volvieron peligrosos como clavos cuando brillaron intermitentemente sobre su hombro.

—Envía al polizonte. Envía a Jake.

Eliaz no le dejará.

—¡_A la mierda con eso!_ El humano va.

Jasper, detente. Piensa. Jake no tendría ningún apoyo, y podría haber varios _lessers _en la posición. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que la maten en un intento chapucero de rescate?

—El polizonte puede cuidarse.

—Es bueno, pero es sólo un humano. No le podemos enviar allí adentro.

J dejó al descubierto sus colmillos.

—Tal vez Eliaz está más preocupado porque el tipo quede atrapado y nos delate en una de sus mesas.

—Venga, J, Jake lo sabe, mierda. Sabe una parte de mierda acerca de nosotros. Así que por supuesto hay parte de eso.

—¡Pero si ella ayudó a un cautivo a escapar, entonces qué diablos piensas que esos _lessers _le están haciendo ahora mismo!

—Si un grupo de nosotros va a la puesta de sol, entonces tenemos más probabilidades de sacarla con vida. Lo sabes. Tenemos que esperar.

J permaneció de pie allí, desnudo, respirando profundamente, sus ojos eran rajas estrechas de odio rancio. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era un gruñido sucio.

—Eliaz mejor que rece a Dios porque esté todavía viva cuando la encuentre esta noche. O tendré su jodida cabeza, hermano o no hermano.

James posó sus ojos en la calavera del suelo, pensando que J ya había probado qué bueno era en la decapitación.

—¿Me oyes, hermano? —chasqueó el varón.

James inclinó la cabeza. Amigo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre cómo iba a salir todo esto. Realmente lo tenía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Mientras M conducía su F-150 a lo largo de la Ruta 22, el sol menguante de las cuatro le picaba en los ojos y se sentía como si tuviera resaca. Sí… junto con el dolor de cabeza, tenía los mismos efectos en el cuerpo que solía tener tras una noche de beber mucho, los pequeños temblores titilando justo bajo su piel como gusanos.

La larga línea de arrepentimiento que remolcaba detrás de él también le recordaba sus días de beber. Como cuando se había despertado al lado de una mujer fea a la cual despreciaba, pero que había follado de todas formas. Todo era justo así… sólo que mucho, mucho peor.

Intercambió sus manos en el volante. Sus nudillos estaban claramente estropeados y sabía que tenía arañazos en el cuello. Mientras las imágenes del día le cegaban, su estómago se revolvía. Estaba disgustado por las cosas que había hecho a su mujer.

Bueno, _ahora _estaba disgustado. Cuando las había estado haciendo… había sido correcto.

Cristo, debería haber sido más cuidadoso. Era un ser vivo, después de todo… Mierda, ¿qué ocurriría si había ido demasiado lejos? _Oh,_ _amigo…_ nunca debería haberse dejado llevar de esa forma. El problema era que tan pronto como había visto que ella había liberado al varón que le había traído, había estado perdido. Solamente explotando directamente a través de ella.

Levantó su pie del embrague. Quería regresar, sacarla de su tubería y reconfortarse a sí mismo con que todavía respiraba. Excepto que no había suficiente tiempo antes de que la reunión de los Principales empezase.

Mientras pisaba el acelerador, supo que no podría dejarla una vez que la viese de cualquier manera, y luego el _Fore-lesser_ le haría una visita. Y eso sería un problema. El centro de persuasión estaba hecho una calamidad. _Maldición._

M desaceleró y torció a la derecha, con el camión tambaleándose desde la Ruta 22 a una carretera de tierra de un carril.

La cabaña del Señor A, también cuartel general de la Sociedad Restrictora, estaba en mitad de un bosque de setenta y cinco acres, completamente aislada. El lugar no era nada más que un pequeño grupo de leños con un techo verde oscuro de una sola habitación y una habitación accesoria de la mitad del tamaño detrás de ella. Cuando M se detuvo en el camino, había siete coches y camiones estacionados con una configuración imprecisa, todos ellos domésticos, muchos de ellos de menos de cuatro años de antigüedad.

M caminó dentro de la cabaña y vio lo último que deseaba. Otros diez Principales estaban apiñados en el sombrío interior, sus caras pálidas, sus cuerpos pesados con músculos. Éstos eran los Lessers más fuertes de la Sociedad, los que habían estado más tiempo. O era la única excepción en cuanto al tiempo de servicio. Habían pasado sólo tres años desde su iniciación, y a ninguno de ellos les gustaba porque era nuevo.

No era que tuviesen voto. Era tan resistente como cualquier Principal y lo había probado. _Jodidos celosos…_ Amigo, nunca iba a ser como ellos, solamente era superado por el Omega. No podía creer que los idiotas estuvieran orgullosos de su palidecimiento con el paso del tiempo el tiempo y la desaparición de sus identidades. Él peleaba contra el desvanecimiento. Coloreaba su pelo para conservarlo del color café oscuro que siempre había tenido, y temía el palidecimiento gradual de su iris. No quería parecerse a ellos.

—Llega tarde —dijo el Sr. A. La espalda del _Fore-lesser_ estaba apoyada contra un refrigerador que no estaba enchufado, su pálidos ojos posándose sobre los arañazos que había por todo el cuello de M. ¿Has estado luchando?

—Ya sabe cómo son esos Hermanos.

M encontró un lugar para ponerse enfrente. Aunque él inclinó la cabeza hacia su socio, U, no reconoció a ningún otro.

El _Fore-lesser_ seguía mirándolo.

—¿Ha visto alguien al Sr. M?

_Joder,_ pensó M. Ese _lesser _se había puesto en su camino y él y su esposa tenían que ser tomados en consideración.

—¿M? ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Desde la izquierda, U habló sin temor.

—Vi a M. Justo antes de amanecer. Peleando con un Hermano en el centro.

Mientras el Sr. A desviaba su mirada fija a la izquierda, M estaba fríamente horrorizado por la mentira.

—¿Usted le vio con sus propios ojos?

La voz del otro lesser fue estable.

—Sí lo hice.

—¿Por casualidad esta protegiendo a M?

Era lo que había que preguntar. Los _lessers _eran matones, siempre luchando los unos con los otros por la posición. Aún entre socios había poca lealtad.

—¿U?

La pálida cabeza del tipo se sacudió.

—Actúa sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Por qué me jugaría mi piel por la de él?

Claramente en eso había algo de lógico y el Sr. A sintió que podía confiar, porque continuó con la reunión. Después de que las cotas de presas y capturas fueran asignadas, el grupo se disolvió.

M se acercó a su socio.

—Tengo que volver al centro un minuto antes de que salgamos. Quiero que me sigas.

Tenía que enterarse de porque U le había salvado el culo, y no estaban preocupado acerca de que el otro _lesser_ viera la forma en que el lugar había quedado. U no causaría problema. Él no era particularmente agresivo o un pensador independiente, más operador que innovador.

Lo que hacía aún más extraño que hubiera tomado la iniciativa que había tomado.

Jasper clavó los ojos en el reloj de caja del vestíbulo de la mansión. Por la colocación de las manecillas sabía que tenía ocho minutos antes de que el sol estuviese oficialmente puesto. Gracias a Dios que era invierno y las noches eran largas.

Atisbó las contrapuertas y sabía justamente dónde iba ir tan pronto como pudiera pasar a través de ellas. Se había aprendido de memoria la localización que el varón civil les había dado. Podía desmaterializase y estar allí en un parpadeo.

Siete minutos.

Sería mejor esperar hasta que el cielo estuviera totalmente oscuro, pero que se jodiera. En el instante en que la bola de fuego dejada de la mano de Dios se resbalara por el borde del horizonte, saldría. Al infierno con eso si acababa con una perra de bronceado.

Seis minutos.

Volvió a comprobar las dagas en su pecho. Sacó la SIG Sauer de la pistolera de su cadera derecha y la examinó rápidamente una vez más, luego hizo lo mismo con la que estaba en la izquierda. Trató de tocar el pequeño cuchillo arrojadizo de su espalda y las estrella de seis pulgadas que tenía en su muslo.

Cinco minutos.

J giró la cabeza hacia el lado, haciendo crujir su cuello para relajarlo.

Cuatro minutos.

_A la mierda con esto._ Se iba ahora...

—Te freirás —dijo James desde detrás de él.

J cerró sus ojos. Su impulso fue repartir golpes, y el deseo se volvió irresistible mientras James seguía hablando.

—¿J, amigo, cómo vas a ayudarla si te caes de plano sobre tu cara y empiezas a echar humo?

—¿Intentas ser un aguafiestas? ¿O te sale de forma natural? —La mirada de J brilló intensamente sobre su hombro, tuvo un recuerdo repentino de aquella noche cuando Bella había venido a la mansión.

James había parecido tan encandilado por ella, y J los recordó a los dos juntos, hablando, justo donde sus botas estaban plantadas ahora. Los había observado desde las sombras, queriéndola mientras ella había sonreído y reído con su gemelo.

La voz de J se volvió más definida.

—Pensaba que la querrías de vuelta, siendo que ella estaba por ti y mierda, pensaba que eras guapo. O… tal vez quieres que desparezca por eso. ¿Ha sido sacudido tu voto de celibato, mi hermano?

Como James se sobresaltó, el instinto de J por la debilidad se liberó.

—Todos nosotros te vimos revisándola esa noche que vino aquí. La mirabas, ¿verdad? Sí, lo hiciste, y no sólo su cara. ¿Te preguntaste cómo se sentiría ella debajo de ti? ¿Te pusiste nervioso sobre romper la promesa de no tener sexo?

La boca de James se apretó en una línea, y J esperó que la respuesta del varón fuese sucia. Quería algo duro de regreso a él. Tal vez aún podrían luchar en los tres minutos restantes.

Pero sólo hubo silencio.

—¿Nada que decir? — J recorrió con la mirada el reloj.

—Está bien. Es hora de irse.

—Sangro por ella. Lo mismo que tú.

La mirada de J regreso a su gemelo, presenciando el dolor en la cara del varón desde la distancia, como si estuviera mirando a través de un par de prismáticos. Tuvo un pensamiento pasajero sobre que debería sentir algo, algún tipo de vergüenza o pena por obligar a James a hacer una revelación tan íntima, amarga.

Sin chistar, Jasper se desmaterializó.

Trianguló su reaparición en un área arbolada cerca de cien yardas de donde el varón civil dijo que había escapado. Cuando J tomó forma, la luz mortecina en el cielo le cegó y le hizo tener la impresión de que se había alistado como voluntario para un masaje facial ácido. Ignoró el ardor y se dirigió en dirección noreste, corriendo sobre la nieve que cubría la tierra.

Y entonces allí estuvo, en mitad del bosque, cerca de cien pies de una corriente: había una casa de una sola habitación con un Ford negro F-150 y un Taurus plateado difícil de describir estacionados a un lado. J se movió de lado por la estructura, quedándose detrás de las finas ramas de los pinos, moviéndose silenciosamente en la nieve mientras trabajaba el perímetro del edificio. No tenía ventanas y sólo una puerta. A través de las paredes delgadas podía oír movimiento, conversación.

Sacó a una de sus SIGs, quitando el seguro, y consideró sus opciones. Desmaterializarse dentro era un movimiento tonto, porque no sabía el diseño interior. Y su otra única alternativa, aunque buena, no era muy estratégica tampoco: Derribar a patadas la puerta y entrar disparando era malditamente atrayente, pero por suicida que fuera, no iba a arriesgar la vida de Alice iluminando el lugar.

Salvo que entonces, milagro de milagros, un _lesser _salió del edificio, la puerta cerrándose con una bofetada. Momentos más tarde un segundo lo siguió, y entonces allí estaba el _pip pip _de una alarma de seguridad activándose.

El primer instinto de J fue dispararles a ambos en la cabeza, pero puso el dedo al lado del gatillo. Si los asesinos habían activado la alarma, había una buena probabilidad de que no hubiera nadie más en la casa, y sus oportunidades de sacar a Alice habían mejorado. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si a pesar de todo el lugar estaba vacío? Entonces todo lo que haría es anunciar su presencia y hacer estallar una tormenta de mierda.

Observó a los dos _lessers _mientras subían al camión. Uno tenía el pelo color café, lo cual usualmente quería decir que el asesino era un recluta nuevo, pero este tipo no actuaba como un jodido chico nuevo: estaba seguro en sus botas y dirigía la conversación. Su camarada de pelo pálido era el que lucía la inclinación de cabeza.

El motor echó a andar y el camión giró, amontonando la nieve bajo sus llantas. Sin luces delanteras, el F-150 se dirigió por una senda apenas perceptible a través de los árboles.

Ver marchar a esos dos bastardos era una prueba de esclavitud, con J convirtiendo los grandes músculos de su cuerpo en cuerdas de hierro sobre sus huesos. Era hacer eso o ya estaría en la capota del camión, haciendo pedazos con su puño el parabrisas, sacando a los hijos de puta del pelo para poder morderles.

Cuando el sonido del camión se desvaneció, J escuchó atentamente el silencio que siguió. Cuando no oyó ninguna cosa, volvió a querer estallar a través de la puerta, pero pensó en la alarma y comprobó su reloj. C estaría allí en cerca de un minuto y medio.

Le mataría. Pero esperaría.

Mientras avanzaba con sus botas de cowboy, cayó en la cuenta de un olor, algo en el aire… que inhaló por la nariz. Había propano cerca, en algún lugar cerrado. Probablemente alimentando el generador. Y el queroseno de un calentador. Pero había algo distinto, una clase de humo, de quemado. Se miró las manos, preguntándose si estaba en llamas y no se había dado cuenta. No.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Sus huesos se enfriaron de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Sus botas estaban plantadas en la mitad de un parche requemado de tierra firme, uno del tamaño de un cuerpo. Algo había sido incinerado justo donde estaba parado en las últimas doce horas, por el olor.

_Oh… Dios._ ¿La habían dejado fuera con el sol?

J dobló sus piernas agachándose, poniendo su mano libre sobre la tierra marchita. Imaginó a Alice allí cuando el sol salió, imaginó su dolor diez mil veces peor que el que había sentido al materializarse.

El lugar ennegrecido se volvió poco definido.

Se frotó la cara y luego clavó los ojos en su palma. Había humedad en ella. ¿Lágrimas?

Registró su pecho para saber lo que sentía, pero lo único que llegó fue información acerca de su cuerpo. Su torso cimbreaba porque sus músculos estaban débiles. Se sentía mareado y vagamente nauseabundo. Pero eso era todo. No había emociones en él.

Se frotó el esternón y estaba a punto de hacer otro barrido con sus manos cuando un par de botas entraron en su línea de visión.

Miró hacia arriba a la cara de James. La cosa era una máscara, todo frío y duro.

—¿Eso era ella? —dijo con voz ronca, arrodillándose.

J se sacudió hacia atrás, a duras penas logrando dejar la pistola fuera de la nieve. No podía estar en ningún lugar cerca de alguien ahora mismo, especialmente de James.

En un revoltijo muy sucio, se puso de pie.

—¿Carlisle ya está aquí?

—Justo detrás de ti, mi hermano —murmuró C.

—Hay… —se aclaró la garganta. Frotándose la cara en el antebrazo—. Hay una alarma de seguridad. Pienso que el lugar está vacío, porque dos asesinos acaban de salir, pero no estoy seguro.

—Estoy con la alarma.

J atrapó varios aromas de repente resonando a través de él. Toda la Hermandad estaba allí, incluso Edward, quien como rey no se suponía que estaría en el campo. Estaban todos armados. Todos habían venido a llevarla de vuelta.

El grupo se alineó contra la casa mientras V forzaba el cerrojo de la puerta. Su Glock entró primero. Cuando no hubo reacción, se resbaló dentro y se encerró a sí mismo. Un momento más tarde hubo un pip largo. Abrió la puerta.

—Bien, vamos.

J se apresuró a seguir adelante, prácticamente tirando al varón.

Sus ojos penetraron en las esquinas oscuras de la habitación. El lugar era un desorden, con mierda desparramado por todo el piso. …Ropas, cuchillos, esposas y botellas de… ¿champú? ¿Y qué mierda era eso? Dios, un botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto, la gasa y el esparadrapo fuera de la tapa arruinada. La cosa parecía como si hubiera sido golpeada hasta que se había abierto.

El corazón golpeaba en su pecho, el sudor floreció por todo su cuerpo, buscó a Alice y vio sólo objetos inanimados: una pared con una estantería que tenía instrumentos de pesadilla. Un catre. Un armario de metal a prueba de fuego del tamaño de un coche. Una mesa de autopsias con cuatro juegos de cadenas de acero colgado de sus esquinas… y la sangre manchando su superficie lisa.

Pensamientos aleatorios se disparaban a través del cerebro de J. Estaba muerta. Ese óvalo quemado lo probaba. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si eso solamente había sido otro cautivo? ¿Qué ocurriría si había sido movida o algo por el estilo?

Sus hermanos se quedaron atrás, tenían mejor criterio que meterse en medio, J fue al armario a prueba de fuego, llevando pistola en mano. Abrió las puertas, solamente tirando de los paneles de metal y los dobló hasta que los goznes se rompieron. Tiró las pesadas secciones, oyéndolas caer estrepitosamente.

Armas. Munición. Explosivos plásticos.

El arsenal de sus enemigos.

Entró en el cuarto de baño. Nada excepto una ducha y un cubo con un asiento de inodoro encima.

—No está aquí, mi hermano —dijo James.

En un ataque de furia J se lanzó a sí mismo sobre la mesa de autopsia, cogiéndola con una mano y empujándola contra una pared. En medio del vuelo, una cadena chocó con él, atrapándole el hombro, clavándose hasta el hueso.

Y luego lo oyó. Un sonido suave de gimoteo.

Su cabeza giró a la izquierda.

En la esquina, en el suelo, había tres tubos cilíndricos de metal proyectándose de la tierra firme, y sellados con una tapa de malla blindada que eran marrón oscuro como la suciedad del suelo. Lo que explicaba que no los hubiera advertido.

Se acercó y pateó fuera una de las cubiertas. El gimoteo se volvió más fuerte.

Repentinamente mareado, cayó de rodillas.

—¿Alice?

Un galimatías ascendió de la tierra para contestarle. Dejó caer su pistola. ¿Cómo iba a...? Había unas cuerdas saliendo de lo que parecía una alcantarilla. Agarró una de ellas y tiró suavemente.

Lo que emergió fue un varón sucio, ensangrentado, habrían pasado diez años desde su transición. El civil estaba desnudo y tembloroso, su labios azules, su ojos recorrían el alrededor.

J le arrastró fuera, y James abrigó con su trinchera de cuero al varón.

—Sácale de aquí —dijo alguien mientras Emmet cortaba las cuerdas.

—¿Puede desmaterializarse? —preguntó otro Hermano al varón.

J prestó poca atención a la conversación. Iba por el siguiente hueco, pero no había cuerdas que salieran de debajo, y su nariz no detectó perfume. La cosa estaba vacía.

Estaba dando un paso hacia la tercera cuando el cautivo gritó.

—¡No! ¡Pu-puso una trampa!

J se congeló.

—¿Cómo?

A través del castañetear de sus dientes, el civil dijo:

—No lo sé. Pero oí al _l-lesser _advertir a uno de sus h-hombres sobre ella.

Antes de que J pudiera preguntar, James empezó a recorrer el cuarto.

—Hay un arma aquí. Apuntado en esa dirección.

Hubo chasquidos de metal y desplazamiento.

—Ya no está armada.

J miró por encima del hueco. Montado sobre las vigas expuestas del techo, aproximadamente a quince pies del suelo, había un dispositivo pequeño.

—¿C, qué tenemos aquí?

—Láser óptico. Si lo interrumpes, probablemente se accionará.

—Mantente firme —dijo James—. Hay otra pistola para vaciar aquí.

C acarició su perilla.

—Debe haber un activador por control remoto, aunque el tipo probablemente se lo llevó con él. Eso es lo que haría yo. —Miró de reojo el techo—. Ese modelo en particular funciona con baterías de litio. Así que no podemos destrozar el generador para cerrarlo. Y tienen su truco para desarmarse.

J miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar para quitar la tapa y pensó en el cuarto de baño. Entró, arrancó la cortina de la ducha, y se colocó el palo del que había colgado a la espalda.

—Todo el mundo fuera.

James habló agudamente.

J, amigo, no sé si he encontrado todos los...

—Llévate al civil contigo. —Cuando nadie se movió, maldijo—. No hay tiempo para divertirnos, y si alguien queda jodido entonces voy a ser yo. ¿Jesucristo, _saldréis, _hermanos?

Cuándo el lugar quedo vacío, J se acercó al hueco. Volviendo a colocarse en la espalda unas de las armas que había sacado, por si hubiera estado en su línea de fuego, dio un golpe con el palo. Un disparo salió con un sonido retumbante.

J percibió el golpe en su pierna izquierda. El impacto abrasador le hizo caer sobre una rodilla, pero lo ignoró y se arrastró a sí mismo hacia el cuello de la tubería. Sujetó las cuerdas que sujetaban la tapa en la tierra firme y comenzó a tirar.

La primera cosa que vio fue su pelo. El pelo largo, bello de color caoba de Alice estaba por todas partes alrededor de ella, un velo sobre su cara y sus hombros.

Se dobló y perdió la vista, en parte desmayándose, pero aun a través del mareo de su cuerpo, continuó tirando. De repente el esfuerzo se volvió más fácil… porque había más manos ayudándole… otras manos en la cuerda, otras manos colocándola amablemente sobre el suelo.

Vestida con un puro camisón manchado con su sangre, no se movía, pero respiraba. Cuidadosamente le apartó el pelo de la cara.

La presión sanguínea de Jasper cayó en picado.

—Oh, dulce Jesús… oh, dulce Jesús… oh, dulce…

—¿Qué hicieron...? —Quienquiera que había hablado no podía encontrar las palabras para terminar.

Las gargantas se aclararon. Un par de toses fueron ahogadas. O tal vez fueron amordazadas.

J la cogió en sus brazos y sólo… la abrazó. Tenía que llevarla fuera, pero no podía moverse por lo que le habían hecho. Parpadeando, mareado, gritando por dentro, la meció amablemente. Las palabras se caían de su boca, lamentaciones por ella en el Viejo Idioma.

James se agachó sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Jasper ? Tenemos que llevarla fuera de aquí.

La conciencia volvió a J a la carrera, y repentinamente todo en lo que podía pensar era en llevarla a la mansión. Cortó en rodajas el arnés de su torso, luego se levantó con dificultad con ella en sus brazos. Cuando trató de caminar, su pierna izquierda se agotó y tropezó. Pero durante una fracción de segundo no pudo pensar en por qué.

—Déjame llevarla —dijo James, levantando las manos—.Te han disparado.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y pasó rozando a su gemelo, cojeando.

Sacó a Alice hacia el Taurus que estaba estacionado delante del edificio. Sosteniéndola contra su pecho, rompió la ventana del acompañante con el puño, luego metió el brazo dentro y abrió mientras la alarma se volvía loca. Abriendo la puerta trasera, se agachó y la puso en el asiento. Cuando le dobló las piernas ligeramente para meterlas dentro, el camisón se subió y él se sobresaltó. Tenía magulladuras. Un montón de ellas.

Mientras la alarma se quedaba callada, dijo:

—Que alguien me de una chaqueta.

En el segundo en que extendió la mano tras él, el cuero golpeó su palma. La arropó cuidadosamente en lo que se percató era el abrigo de James , y luego cerró y se metió detrás del volante.

Lo último que oyó fue una orden de Edward .

—C, saca esa mano tuya. Este lugar necesita ser una antorcha.

Incorporándose a la carretera, J sacó el sedan de la escena como alma que lleva el diablo.

M puso su camión en la cuneta de una sección oscura de la Décima Calle.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué mentiste.

—Si llegas a ser enviado a casa con el Omega, entonces ¿dónde nos deja eso? Eres uno de los asesinos más fuertes que hemos tenido.

M le miró con desagrado.

—¿Eres un hombre de empresa?

—Me enorgullezco de nuestro trabajo.

—Cómo en 1950, Howdy Doody.

—Sí, y esa mierda salvó tu culo, sé agradecido.

_Cualquier cosa._ Tenía mejores cosas por las que preocuparse que la majadería de U.

U y él salieron del camión. El Zero-Sum, el Screamer y el Snuff estaban un par de bloques más abajo, y aunque hacía frío, había colas esperando para entrar en los clubes. Algunas de las masas temblorosas serían indudablemente vampiros, y aun si no lo eran, la noche estaría ocupada. Siempre había peleas con los Hermanos con las que relajarse.

M tecleó la alarma de seguridad, se puso las llaves en su bolsillo… y se paró en seco en la mitad de la Décima Calle. Literalmente no podía moverse.

Su esposa… Jesús, su esposa realmente no había tenido buen semblante cuando había salido con U.

M agarró la parte delantera de su cuello vuelto negro, sintiéndose como si no pudiera respirar. No se preocupaba por el dolor que ella sufría; se lo había buscado. Pero no podría soportar si muriera, si le dejara… ¿Qué ocurriría si se estaba muriendo ahora mismo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó U.

M rebuscó las llaves del coche, la ansiedad ardiendo en sus venas.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Estás loco? Perdimos nuestra cuota de la última noche.

—Solamente tengo que volver al centro durante un segundo. L está cazando en la Quinta Calle. Ve con él. Nos encontramos en treinta minutos.

M no esperó una respuesta. Saltó al camión y se fue velozmente del pueblo, tomando la Ruta 22 a través de la extensión rural de Caldwell. Estaba a casi quince minutos del centro de persuasión cuando vio las luces del coche del polizonte delante. Maldijo y golpeó los frenos, esperando que fuese simplemente un accidente.

Pero no, en el tiempo desde que había salido, el maldito policía había establecido otro de sus puntos de control de alcoholemia. Dos coches patrullas estaban estacionados a cada lado de la Ruta 22, y los conos anaranjados y las luces estaban en el centro de la carretera. A la derecha, había un signo reflector anunciando el programa Seguridad Primero del Departamento de la Policía de Cadwell.

¿Dios Santo, por qué tenían que hacer esto aquí? ¿En medio de la nada? ¿Por qué no estaban en el centro, cerca de los bares? No obstante, las personas de la ciudad de mierda que había al lado de Caldwell tenían que conducir a casa después de ir al club en la gran ciudad...

Había un coche delante de él, una minivan, y M tamborileó encima del volante. Tenía en mitad de la mente sacar su Smith&Wesson y hacer estallar al polizonte y al conductor como recompensa. Solamente por frenar su marcha.

Un coche se acercó en dirección opuesta, y M miró a través de la carretera. El Ford Taurus poco notorio se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos, sus focos delanteros sucios y oscuros.

Amigo, esos coches de mierda eran muy baratos, pero eso U había escogido la marca y el modelo para él mismo. Integrarse con la población humana general era crítico para guardar en secreto la guerra con los vampiros.

Mientras el policía se acercaba a los PDM1, M pensó que era extraño que la ventana del conductor estuviese bajada en una noche fría como esta. Luego tuvo un sobresalto por el tipo que había detrás del volante. _M__ierda santa._ El bastardo tenía una cicatriz tan gruesa como un dedo bajando por su cara. Y un pendiente en su lóbulo. Tal vez el coche era robado.

El poli obviamente tuvo la misma idea, porque su mano estaba en la parte trasera sobre su pistola cuando se acercó para dirigir la palabra al conductor. Y la mierda realmente bajó cuando enfocó su linterna en el asiento trasero. Abruptamente su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza como si le hubieran clavado algo entre los ojos, y alcanzó su hombro, yendo por lo que debía de ser su transmisor. Pero el conductor sacó la cabeza fuera de la ventana y se quedó mirando al oficial. Hubo un momento congelado entre ellos.

Luego el policía dejó caer su brazo y casualmente dejo pasar al Taurus sin siquiera comprobar la ID del conductor.

M miró al policía cumpliendo con su deber en el lado del camino de M. El jodido todavía retenía a la soccer-mom special2 enfrente de la minivan como si estuviese llena de vendedores de drogas. En cambio, el camarada de enfrente dejaba pasar a lo que se parecía a un asesino en serie a través del control sin un _hola cómo estás. _Era como el que se ponía en la senda equivocada en una caseta de peaje.

Finalmente M se detuvo en el camino. Fue tan civilizado como pudo, y un par de minutos más tarde ya pisaba el acelerador. Había recorrido cinco millas cuando un destello de luz brillante se desató sobre el paisaje a la derecha. Cerca de donde estaba el centro de persuasión.

Pensó en el calentador de queroseno. El que goteaba.

M hundió el acelerador. Su mujer estaba insertada en la tierra… Si había un fuego...

Cortó por el bosque y aceleró bajo los pinos, traqueteando arriba y abajo, con la cabeza chocando contra el techo mientras trataba de controlar el volante. Se reconfortó a sí mismo con que por el camino no se veía ninguna incandescencia anaranjada de llamas. Si hubiese habido una explosión, entonces, habría llamas, humo.

Sus focos delanteros dieron media vuelta. El centro de persuasión se había ido. Eliminado. Cenizas.

M presionó el freno para evitar que el camión embistiera contra un árbol. Luego miró alrededor del bosque para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Cuando estuvo claro que lo estaba, salió y cayó hasta el suelo.

Agarrando puñados de polvo, miró cuidadosamente los residuos hasta que la mierda entró en su nariz y su boca y cubrió su cuerpo como una túnica. Encontró añicos de metal derretido, pero ninguna cosa mayor que su palma.

A través del rugido de su mente, recordó haber visto este polvo fantasmal antes.

M Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y arrojó su voz hasta los cielos. No sabía que salía de su boca. Todo lo que sabía era que la Hermandad había hecho esto. Porque lo mismo había ocurrido en la academia de artes marciales del _lesser_ seis meses atrás_._

Se quito el polvo… las cenizas… Y se habían llevado a su esposa.

_¿Oh,_ _Dios mío _había estado viva cuando la habían encontrado? ¿O se habían llevado su cuerpo con ellos? ¿Estaba muerta?

Esto era culpa suya; todo culpa suya. Había estado determinado a castigarla, se había olvidado de las implicaciones de la escapada de ese civil. El varón había ido a la Hermandad y les había dicho donde estaba ella, y habían llegado a las primeras horas de la noche y se la habían llevado.

M se secó las lágrimas desesperadas de sus ojos. Y luego dejó de respirar. Giró la cabeza, recorriendo el paisaje. El Ford Taurus plateado de U no estaba.

_El punto de control._ _El jodido punto de control._ Ese jodido hombre espeluznante detrás del volante de hecho no era un hombre. Era un miembro de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Tenía que serlo. Y la esposa de M había estado en el asiento trasero, apenas respirando o totalmente muerta. Eso era lo que había vuelto loco al polizonte. La había visto cuando investigaba la parte posterior del vehículo, pero el Hermano le había lavado el cerebro para que dejara pasar al Taurus.

Odio bandazos con el camión y chafó el acelerador, conduciendo al este, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba U.

El Taurus tenía un sistema LoJack3.

Lo cuál significaba que con el equipo correcto, podría encontrar a ese PDM dondequiera que estuviera.

1 PDM_, Pedazo De Mierda_. En inglés original _POS (Piece Of Shit)_

2 Soccer-mom special, vehículo típico conducido por madres de familia que llevan a sus hijos a las actividades extraescolares tales como el fútbol.

3 LoJack, dispositivo instalado en los coches de policía utilizado para encontrar vehículos robados.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPITULO 7 **

Alice tenía la vaga idea de encontrarse en un auto. Sin embargo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Debía estar alucinando.

No..., realmente sonaba como un auto, con el regular ronroneo del motor. Y se sentía como un auto, una sutil vibración que se veía interrumpida por una sacudida como si algo en el camino se hubiera metido debajo de las llantas.

Trato de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no podía, y lo intentó nuevamente. Como el esfuerzo la agotaba, se dio por vencida. Dios, estaba cansada... como si tuviera gripe. También le dolía todo, especialmente la cabeza y el estómago. Y tenía náuseas. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado, como se había liberado, _si_ se había liberado. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue una imagen del _Lesser_ que la amaba entrando por la puerta, cubierto de sangre negra. El resto era niebla.

Tanteando con la mano a su alrededor, encontró algo cubriendo sus hombros y tiró para acercarlo más. Cuero. Y olía a... para nada como la empalagosa dulzura de un _Lesser_. Era la esencia de un macho de su raza. Inspiró varias veces más por la nariz. Cuando captó el aroma del talco de bebé de los asesinos, se sintió confundida hasta que presionó la nariz contra el asiento. Si, en la tapicería. Este era el auto de un _Lesser_. Pero entonces ¿por qué había olor a macho vampiro en la prenda que traía puesta? Y había otra cosa, otro olor... un oscuro almizcle con un toque imperecedero.

Alice comenzó a temblar. Recordaba muy bien ese aroma, lo recordaba de la primera vez que había ido al complejo de entrenamiento de la Hermandad, lo recordaba de un tiempo después de eso, cuando había ido a su mansión.

Jasper. Jasper estaba en ese auto con ella.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. Luchó para abrir los ojos, pero ambos parpados se negaron a obedecerla o tal vez ya estuvieran abiertos y era sólo que estaba muy oscuro para que pudiera ver algo.

_¿Fui rescatada?_ —preguntó—. _¿Viniste por mi, Jasper?_

Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, aunque movió los labios. Formó las palabras otra vez, forzando aire a través de su caja de resonancia. Emitió un áspero gemido, nada más.

¿Por que no funcionaban sus ojos?

Empezó a revolcarse hacia uno y otro lado y luego oyó el sonido más dulce que alguna vez hubiera llegado a sus oídos.

—Te tengo, Alice —la voz de Jasper. Baja. Llena de fuerza—. Estás a salvo. Fuera de allí. Y nunca volverás.

Había venido a buscarla. Había venido a buscarla...

Empezó a sollozar. Pareció que el auto disminuía la velocidad, pero entonces la dobló acelerando.

Su alivio fue tan grande, que se deslizó hacia la oscuridad.

Jasper abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación, haciendo saltar el mecanismo de la cerradura limpiamente. El sonido fue fuerte, y Alice se removió en sus brazos, gimiendo. Se congeló cuando empezó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro en la curvatura de su brazo.

Eso era bueno, pensó. Eso era muy bueno.

—Vamos, Alice , vuelve a mí. Despiértate —pero ella no recobró la conciencia.

Fue hacia el jergón y la acostó donde él dormía. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Edward y James estaban en la entrada, los dos enormes machos bloqueando la mayor parte de la luz que provenía del corredor.

—Necesita ir a donde Seth —dijo Edward—. Necesita tratamiento.

Seth puede hacer lo que tenga que hacer aquí. No saldrá de esta habitación.

J ignoró el largo silencio que siguió, totalmente hipnotizado observando como respiraba Alice. El pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo regular, pero parecía demasiado superficial.

La mirada de James era una que el conocía bien.

—Jasper ...

—Olvídalo. La verá aquí. Y nadie va a tocarla sin mi permiso o sin que yo esté presente. —Cuando miró hacia arriba a sus hermanos, Edward y James parecían totalmente confundidos— Por el amor de Cristo, ¿quieren que lo diga en el Idioma Antiguo por si acaso ambos olvidaron como hablar español? No va a _ninguna parte_.

Con una maldición, Edward abrió su móvil y habló rápida y firmemente.

Cuando lo cerró, dijo:

—Fritz ya está en la ciudad, y va a recoger al doctor. Llegarán aquí en veinte minutos.

J asintió y miró los párpados de Alice. Deseó poder ser el que se hiciera cargo de lo que le hubieran hecho ellos. Deseaba que ella se sintiera aliviada ahora. _Oh, Dios_... como debió haber sufrido.

Se dio cuenta de que James se había acercado, y no le gustó que su hermano se arrodillara.

Los instintos de J eran hacer una barricada delante del cuerpo de Alice con el suyo propio, evitando que su mellizo, Edward, el doctor, o cualquier macho pudiera verla. No entendía ese impulso, no sabía el origen, pero era tan fuerte que casi se lanza al cuello de James.

Y entonces su mellizo estiró la mano como para tocarle el tobillo. Los labios de J se retiraron para desnudar los colmillos, saliéndole un gruñido de la garganta.

La cabeza de James se alzó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así?

_Ella es mía_, pensó J.

Pero en el instante que le llegó esa convicción, se apartó. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?

—Está herida —murmuró—. Sólo no te metas con ella, ¿okay?

Seth llegó quince minutos después. El alto y delgado médico llevaba un maletín de cuero en la mano y se veía preparado para realizar su trabajo. Pero cuando se adelantó, J se abalanzó hacia él, interceptando al macho y poniéndolo contra la pared. Los pálidos ojos de Seth se le salieron de las órbitas detrás de sus lentes de carey, y dejó caer su maletín al piso.

Edward maldijo.

—Jesús...

J ignoró las manos que trataban de apartarlo y clavó la mirada en el médico.

—La tratarás mejor de lo que harías con alguien de tu propia sangre. Si ella sufre una sola sacudida innecesaria, me cobraré en tu pellejo multiplicado por cien veces lo que haya sufrido.

El delgado cuerpo de Seth temblaba, la boca se movía sin emitir sonido.

James le dio un fuerte tirón sin lograr apartarlo.

—J, tómatelo con calma...

—Quédate fuera de esto —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Estamos de acuerdo doctor?

—Si... si, señor —cuando J lo soltó, Seth tosió y se arregló la corbata. Luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Señor...? Está sangrando. Su pierna...

—No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por ella. _Ahora_.

El macho asintió, manoseando el maletín, se acercó al jergón. Cuando se agachó sobre las rodillas al lado de Alice, J deseo que las luces se encendieran en la habitación.

La áspera inhalación de Seth fue lo más próximo a una maldición que un macho educado como él pudiera proferir. Murmuró en voz baja en el Idioma Antiguo:

—Hacerle esto a una hembra... Por la misericordia de Fade.

—Sácale los puntos —demandó J, asomándose por sobre el médico.

—Primero tengo que examinarla. Debo comprobar si tiene heridas más graves.

Seth abrió el maletín y saco un estetoscopio, un aparato para medir la presión y un lápiz linterna. Le controló el pulso y la respiración, miró dentro de los oídos y la nariz y le tomó la presión. Cuando le abrió la boca ella se encogió un poco, pero luego cuando le levantó la cabeza empezó a luchar en serio.

Justo cuando Jasper se abalanzaba hacia el médico, el pesado brazo de James se cerró sobre el pecho de J y lo tiró hacia atrás.

—No la está lastimando y lo sabes.

J luchó contra el agarre, odiando la sensación del cuerpo de James contra el suyo. Pero su mellizo no aflojó, sabía que era lo mejor. Estaba actuando impulsivamente, y derribar al doctor hubiera sido una jugada estúpida. Demonios, probablemente no debería estar armado en ese momento.

Obviamente James había seguido una línea de pensamiento similar en ese instante. Le sacó las dagas que J llevaba en el pecho y se las entregó a Edward. También le quitó las pistolas.

Seth miró hacia arriba y pareció aliviado de que las armas se hubieran ido.

—Yo... Ah, voy a darle una medicación suave para el dolor. La respiración y el pulso son lo suficientemente fuertes así que podrá soportarlo bien, y hará que el resto del examen y lo que sigue sea más fácil de tolerar para ella. ¿Okay?

No fue hasta que J asintió que el médico le administró un inyectable. Cuando la tensión en el cuerpo de Alice disminuyó, el doctor sacó un par de tijeras y se dirigió hacia la parte de abajo del ensangrentado camisón que la cubría.

Mientras levantaba el dobladillo, J sintió una rabia roja.

—¡Detente!

El Doctor se protegió la cabeza con los brazos esperando que lo golpeara, pero todo lo que J hizo fue enfrentar la mirada de James y luego la de Edward.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos va a verla desnuda. Cierren los ojos o dense la vuelta.

Ambos lo miraron por un momento. Luego Edward le dio la espada y James bajó los párpados, aunque mantuvo su agarre firme sobre el pecho de J.

Jasper miró duramente al Doctor.

—Si vas a quitarle la ropa, cúbrela con algo.

—¿Que debería usar?

—Una toalla del baño.

—Yo la traeré —dijo Edward. Después de entregársela, volvió a su lugar mirando hacia la puerta.

Seth extendió la toalla sobre el cuerpo de Alice y luego cortó el camisón por un lado. Miró hacia arriba antes de levantar nada.

—Necesito ver todo su cuerpo. Y voy a tener que tocarle el estómago.

—¿Para qué?

—Tengo que palpar los órganos internos para determinar si alguno está hinchado por haber recibido un traumatismo o a causa de una infección.

—Que sea rápido.

Seth apartó la toalla hacia un lado...

J flaqueó contra el fuerte cuerpo de su mellizo.

–Oh... _nalla_. –su voz se enronqueció—. Oh, dulce Jesús... _nalla_.

Llevaba algo tallado en la piel del estómago en lo que parecían ser como letras mayúsculas de tres pulgadas en español. Como era analfabeto, no podía saber lo que decía, pero tenía un horrible presentimiento...

—¿Que dice? —siseó.

Seth se aclaró la garganta.

—Es un nombre. Marco. Dice Marco.

Edward gruñó.

—¿_Sobre su piel_? Ese animal...

J interrumpió a su Rey.

—Voy a matar a ese _Lesser_. Lo juro por Dios, voy a masticar sus huesos.

Seth inspeccionó los cortes, suavemente, con mucho cuidado.

—Debes asegurarte que no la toque la sal cerca de los cortes. Sino las cicatrices quedarán con esta forma.

—No me digas. —Como si no tuviera experiencia en como las cicatrices se convertían en permanentes.

Seth la cubrió y fue hacia los pies, inspeccionándolos y luego volviéndose hacia las pantorrillas. Apartó el camisón mientras se dirigía hacia las rodillas. Luego movió una de las piernas hacia un lado, separando los muslos.

J se impulsó hacia adelante, arrastrando a James con él.

—¡¿Que mierda estás haciendo?

Seth retiró las manos rápidamente, sosteniéndolas sobre la cabeza.

—Necesito hacerle un examen interno. Ante la posibilidad de que hubiera sido... violada.

Con un rápido movimiento, Edward se paró enfrente de J y rodeó la cintura de J con los brazos. A través de los lentes de sol, la mirada del rey quemaba.

—Deja que lo haga, J. Es mejor para ella si lo hace.

Jasper no podía mirar. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el cuello de Ed, perdiéndose en el largo cabello negro del macho. Los firmes cuerpos de sus hermanos lo rodeaban, pero estaba demasiado horrorizado para sentir pánico ante el contacto. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiró profundamente, las esencias de James y Ed invadiendo su nariz.

Sintió un ruido como un susurro, como si el médico estuviera rebuscando en el maletín. Luego hubo dos chasquidos, como si el macho estuviera poniéndose guantes. Un rozar de metal contra metal. Unos siseos. Luego… silencio. No, no realmente. Pequeños sonidos. Luego un par de clicks.

J se recordó a si mismo que todos los _Lessers_ eran impotentes. Pero sólo podía imaginarse como compensaban esa deficiencia.

Tembló por ella hasta de los dientes le castañearon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Charlie Swan miró hacia el asiento delantero del Range Rover. Eliaz estaba preocupado mientras se internaban en la parte rural de Forks, y aunque Charlie estaba asustado por la reunión con Edward, el Rey, estaba más preocupado acerca de toda esta calma. No podía entender que era lo que estaba mal. Alice había sido salvada. Ahora estaba a salvo. Así que todo el mundo debería estar contento, ¿verdad? Excepto que cuando Eliaz había venido a casa a recoger a Charlie, había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de Carmen en la cocina y permanecido allí por mucho tiempo. Sus palabras, suaves y en el Idioma Antiguo, habían salido de lo que sonaba como una garganta atorada.

Charlie quería conocer todos los detalles de lo que había pasado, pero era difícil curiosear estando en el auto, en la oscuridad, cuando él necesitaba hacerse entender por señas o escribir. Y no parecía que Eliaz tuviera ganas de conversar.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Eliaz.

Con un rápido giro a la derecha los lanzó sobre una ruta de tierra apisonada, y Charlie se dio cuenta que ya no podía ver nada a través de las ventanas. Había una extraña niebla en los helados bosques que los rodeaban, una barrera que le hacía sentir un poco mareado.

Como salida de ninguna parte una gran verja se materializó en el brumoso paisaje, y patinaron hasta detenerse. Había otro juego de verjas justo después de la primera, y cuando entraron al espacio que había entre las dos, quedaron enjaulados como un toro en una rampa para ganado. Eliaz bajó la ventanilla, introdujo una especie de código en un panel de teléfono, y quedaron libres de pasar al otro lado hacia…

_Jesús, ¿Qué es esto?_

Un túnel subterráneo. Y mientras se dirigían hacia abajo dentro de la tierra con tranquila compostura, aparecieron varias puertas más, y las defensas se hacían cada vez más y más fortificadas hasta la última. Esta era la mayor de todas, un brillante monstruo de metal que tenía un letrero de alto voltaje pintado en el medio. Eliaz miró hacia la cámara de seguridad, y luego hubo un sonido de click. Las puertas se abrieron.

Antes de que avanzaran, Charlie palmeó el antebrazo de Eliaz para que le prestara atención.

¿_Es aquí donde viven los hermanos_? —habló por señas lentamente.

—Más o menos. Primero te llevo al centro de entrenamiento y luego iremos a la mansión —Eliaz apretó el acelerador—. Cuando empiecen las clases deberás venir aquí de lunes a viernes. El autobús te recogerá en frente de nuestra casa a las cuatro en punto. Mi hermano James está en este lugar, así que el cubrirá las primeras clases —ante la mirada que le dirigió Charlie, Eliaz explicó—. El Complejo está interconectado subterráneamente. Te mostraré como acceder al sistema de túneles que vincula todos los edificios, pero guárdate el dato para ti mismo. Cualquiera que aparezca en cualquier lugar sin invitación, se va a enfrentar a serios problemas. Tus compañeros de clase no son bienvenidos, ¿me entiendes?

Charlie asintió mientras arribaban al área de estacionamientos recordó una lejana noche. Dios, se sentía como si hubieran pasado cien años desde que había venido aquí con Rose y Alice.

El y Eliaz se apearon del Rand Rover.

—¿_Con quien me entrenaré_?

—Con otra docena de machos de aproximadamente tu misma edad. Todos tienen algo de sangre guerrera en las venas, que es por lo que los escogimos. El entrenamiento perdurará a lo largo de sus transiciones y luego seguirá por otro largo periodo, hasta que pensemos que están listos para salir al campo.

Caminaron hacia un par de puertas de metal y Eliaz las abrió completamente. Al otro lado había un corredor que parecía no terminar nunca. Mientras lo transitaban Eliaz le mostraba un salón de clases, el gimnasio, una habitación para pesarse y un vestuario. El macho se detuvo cuando llegó a una puerta hecha de vidrio escarchado.

—Aquí es a donde vengo cuando no estoy en casa o en el campo.

Charlie entró. La habitación estaba casi vacía y era muy poco notoria. El escritorio era de metal y estaba cubierto con equipo informático, teléfonos y papeles. Había archivadores alineados en la pared del fondo. Sólo había dos lugares donde sentarse, asumiendo que dar vuelta a la papelera para sentarse sobre ella no era una opción. Sobre una esquina, había una silla de las que comúnmente se utilizaban para equipamiento de oficina. La otra estaba detrás del escritorio y era bien fea: una monstruosidad con el tapizado roto, de cuero color verde aguacate con bordes orejeros, el asiento flojo y un par de patas que le daban un nuevo significado a la palabra firme.

Eliaz puso la mano sobre el alto respaldo de la cosa.

— ¿Puedes creer que Carmen me obligó a deshacerme de esto?

Charlie asintió haciendo señas,

—_Si, puedo_.

Eliaz sonrió y caminó hacia un gabinete alto hasta el techo. Cuando abrió la puerta y digitó una serie de números en el tablero, la parte trasera se abrió a una especie de oscuro pasadizo.

—Aquí vamos.

Charlie entró aunque no podía ver mucho.

Un túnel de metal. Lo suficientemente ancho como para que entraran tres personas caminando lado a lado, y tan alto que sobraba espacio incluso sobre la cabeza de Eliaz. Las luces estaban embutidas en el techo cada diez pies o así, pero no alumbraban mucho en la oscuridad reinante.

_Esta es la cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida_, —pensó Charlie cuando empezaron a caminar.

El sonido de las botas de cowboy de Eliaz rebotó en las paredes de acero, como también lo hizo su profunda voz.

—Mira, acerca de conocer a Ed. No quiero que te preocupes. Es intenso, pero no hay nada que temer. Y no te asustes por sus gafas de sol. Está casi ciego y es hipersensible a la luz, así que debe usarlas. Pero aunque no pueda ver, aun así, leerá en ti como en un libro abierto. Tus emociones serán tan claras para él como la luz del día.

Un poco más tarde, a la izquierda apareció una escalera baja, que llevaba hasta una puerta y a otro panel. Eliaz se detuvo y apunto hacia el túnel, que hasta donde John podía ver, continuaba eternamente.

—Si sigues derecho por allí, llegarás a la casa del guarda a unas ciento cincuenta yardas. Eliaz subió los pocos escalones, manipulo el panel, y abrió la puerta. Una brillante luz inundó el lugar como agua liberada de un dique.

Charlie miró hacia arriba, con un extraño sentimiento resonando en su pecho. Tenía la rarísima sensación de que estaba soñando.

—Todo está bien, hijo — Eliaz sonrió, su dura cara suavizándose un poco—. Nada va a lastimarte aquí arriba. Confía en mí.

—Ok, está hecho —dijo Seth.

Jasper abrió los ojos, pudiendo ver únicamente el grueso cabello negro de Ed.

— ¿Ha sido…?

—Ella está bien. No hay señales de relaciones forzadas ni de ningún tipo de trauma. —Se oyó un chasquido, como si el médico se estuviera quitando los guantes.

Jasper flaqueo y sus hermanos aguantaron el peso. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, vio que Seth había apartado el sangriento camisón, y había cubierto nuevamente a Alice con la toalla, y se estaba colocando un nuevo par de guantes. El macho se inclinó sobre el maletín, sacó un par de tenazas y unas pinzas, y luego miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Me ocuparé de sus ojos ahora, ¿está bien? —Cuando J asintió, el médico sostuvo los instrumentos—. Tenga cuidado, señor. Si me asusta podría dejarla ciega con estas. ¿Me entiende?

—Si. Sólo no le hagas daño…

—No sentirá nada. Lo prometo.

J sí observó esta parte, y fue eterna. Tenía una vaga idea de que hacia la mitad de la cura ya no se estaba sosteniendo a si mismo. James y Ed estaban cargando con todo su peso para mantenerlo en pie, la cabeza le colgaba sobre el costado del macizo hombro de Edward mientras miraba atentamente.

—La última —murmuró Seth—. Bien he sacado todas las suturas.

Todos los machos de la habitación respiraron hondo, hasta el doctor, y luego Seth volvió a sus suministros y recogió un tubo. Puso un poco de ungüento sobre los párpados de Alice; luego guardó todo en su maletín.

Cuando el médico se puso en pie, Jasper se desasió de sus hermanos y caminó un poco. Edwardy James extendieron los brazos.

—Las heridas son dolorosas, pero por ahora ninguna pone en riesgo su vida —dijo Seth—. Para mañana o pasado mañana estarán curadas, siempre que se la dejen sola. Está desnutrida y necesita alimentarse. Si se va a quedar en esta habitación, necesitara encender la calefacción y trasladarla a la cama. Cuando se despierte debe ingerir comida y bebida. Y otra cosa más. En el examen interno encontré… —sus ojos pasaron por Ed y James, y luego se fijaron en Jasper. —Algo de índole personal.

Jasper fue hacia el doctor.

—¿Qué?

Seth lo llevó hacia un rincón y hablo despacio.

Para cuando el macho terminó, J estaba aturdido, sin palabras.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. Pero relativamente pronto.

J miró hacia Alice. _Oh, Cristo_…

—Ahora, ¿asumo que tiene aspirinas o Motrin en la casa?

J no tenía idea; nunca tomaba remedios para el dolor. Miró a James.

—Si, tenemos —dijo su hermano.

—Suminístrenselas. Y les daré algo más fuerte como respaldo para el caso de que no alivien del todo el dolor.

Seth sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio que tenía un sello de goma rojo como tapa y se puso en la palma de la mano dos jeringas hipodérmicas envueltas en paquetes estériles. Escribió algo en un pequeño bloc, y luego le entregó el papel y los suministros a J.

—Si es de día y siente mucho dolor cuando se despierte, puede darle una inyección de esto de acuerdo a mis indicaciones. Es la misma morfina que le acabo de administrar, pero debe prestar atención a las dosis que le indico. Llámeme si tiene preguntas o si quiere que le asista en el procedimiento de dar inyecciones. Por otra parte, si el sol ya se puso, vendré y le daré la inyección yo. —Seth miró la pierna de J—. ¿Quiere que examine su herida?

—¿Puedo bañarla?

—Definitivamente sí.

—-¿Ahora?

—Sí –Seth frunció el ceño—. Pero, señor, su pierna…

J entró al baño, abrió los grifos del jacuzzi, y metió la mano debajo del chorro. Esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, luego volvió a buscarla.

Para entonces, el doctor ya se había ido, pero Rose, la mujer de Emmet, estaba en la entrada de la habitación, queriendo ver a Alice. James y Ed hablaron con ella brevemente y negaron con la cabeza. Ella se fue, viéndose abatida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, J se arrodilló cerca del jergón y empezó a levantar a Alice.

—Espera, J. —la voz de Ed era dura—. Su familia deber cuidar de ella.

J se detuvo y pensó en quien habría alimentado a sus peces. Dios…probablemente esto no estuviera bien. Mantenerla aquí, lejos de aquellos que tenían todo el derecho a cuidarla en su dolor. Pero la idea de dejarla ir era intolerable. Acababa de encontrarla…

—Irá con ellos mañana —dijo—. Esta noche y el día de mañana permanecerá aquí.

Ed sacudió la cabeza.

—No está…

—¿Crees que está lista para viajar en este estado? —dijo J bruscamente—. Dejadla en paz. Haced que Eliaz llame a la familia y les diga que se la entregaremos mañana al caer la noche. Ahora necesita un baño y algo de reposo.

Ed apretó los labios. Hubo un largo silencio.

—Entonces la pondremos en otra habitación, J. No se quedará contigo.

Jasper se levantó y se acercó al Rey, hundiendo el dedo en los abdominales del macho.

—Sólo haz el intento de moverla.

—Por el amor de Cristo, J, —ladró James—. Retráctate…

Ed se inclinó hacia delante hasta que las narices casi se tocaron.

—Ten cuidado, J. Sabes condenadamente bien que amenazándome conseguirás algo más, aparte de que te parta la mandíbula.

Sí, habían pasado por esto en el verano. Legalmente J podía ser ejecutado bajo las viejas reglas de conducta si forzaba esto mucho más allá. La vida del Rey era valorada por encima de la de todos los demás.

No es que a J le importara una mierda en ese momento.

—¿Piensas que me preocupa una sentencia de muerte? _Por favor_ —entrecerró los ojos—. Pero te diré esto. Tanto si decides hacer valer tu realeza sobre mi culo o no, te tomará al menos un día condenarme con La Virgen Escriba. Así que aun así Alice dormirá aquí esta noche.

Volvió hacia donde estaba ella y la levantó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo mientras se aseguraba de que la toalla permaneciera en su lugar. Sin mirar a Edwrad ni a su gemelo, se deslizó dentro del baño y cerró la puerta de una patada tras él.

La tina ya estaba llena por la mitad, así que la sostuvo mientras se inclinaba y comprobaba la temperatura. Perfecta. La puso dentro del agua y luego extendió sus brazos hacia los costados para que se apoyara en los bordes.

La toalla se empapó enseguida y se fundió con su cuerpo. El pudo apreciar claramente las suaves curvas de los senos, la pequeña caja torácica, la plana extensión del estómago. Al subir el agua, el dobladillo de la toalla flotó suelto y acarició la parte de arriba de los muslos.

El corazón de J golpeó fuertemente en el pecho y se sintió como un libertino, observándola cuando estaba herida y fuera de sí. Con la esperanza de escudarla de sus ojos y queriendo darle la privacidad que se merecía, fue hacia el armario a buscar gel para hacerle un baño de espuma. No había nada más que sales de baño, y estaba seguro como el infierno de que él no usaba esas cosas.

Estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando fue golpeado por el hecho de que el espejo sobre la pileta era muy grande. No quería que ella se diera cuenta del aspecto que tenía, cuanto menos supiera acerca de lo que le habían hecho, mejor. Cubrió el espejo con dos toallas grandes, asegurando la tela de felpa detrás del marco.

Cuando regresó a ella, se había hundido en el agua, pero al menos la parte de arriba de la toalla todavía se sostenía de sus hombros y básicamente se mantenía en su lugar. La agarró por debajo de uno de sus brazos y la alzó, luego agarró la esponja. En el instante en que comenzaba a lavar el costado de su cuello, empezó a agitarse, salpicándolo con agua. Suaves sonidos de pánico salían de su boca, y no pararon ni siquiera cuando dejó la esponja de lado.

_Háblale, idiota._

—Ali... Ali, está bien. Estás bien.

Se quedó quieta y frunció el ceño. Luego sus ojos se abrieron apenas y empezó a parpadear varias veces. Cuando trató de refregarse los párpados, le apartó las manos de la cara.

—No. Es un medicamento. Déjalo ahí.

Ella se congeló. Se aclaró la garganta hasta que pudo hablar.

—¿Dónde… Donde estoy?

La voz, aunque vacilante y ronca, le sonó hermosa.

—Estás con... _Conmigo_. Estás con la Hermandad. Estás a salvo.

Mientras su vidriosa, desenfocada mirada se paseaba por la habitación, él se inclinó hacia un interruptor en la pared y atenuó las luces. Aunque estaba delirando y no había duda de que casi ciega por el ungüento, no quería que lo viera. La última cosa de la que necesitaba preocuparse era qué pasaría si las cicatrices no se curaban completamente.

Cuando bajó los brazos al agua y trabó los pies en la base de la bañera, cerró el grifo y se echó hacia atrás sentándose sobre los talones. No era bueno tocando gente, así que no era una gran sorpresa que ella no pudiera soportar sus manos sobre el cuerpo. Pero maldición, no tenía idea de que hacer para aliviarla. Se veía tan desgraciada… mucho más allá del llanto y cercana a una paralizadora agonía.

—Estás a salvo… —murmuró, aunque dudaba de que le creyera. El no lo habría hecho si hubiera sido ella.

—¿Está Jasper aquí?

Frunció el ceño, no sabiendo que deducir sobre eso.

—Sí, estoy justo aquí.

— ¿Estás?

—Justo aquí. Justo a tu lado —se estiró torpemente y le apretó la mano. Ella le devolvió el apretón.

Y luego pareció que empezaba a delirar. Murmuraba, haciendo pequeños sonidos que podrían haber sido palabras, y se agitaba. J agarró otra toalla, la enrolló, y la puso debajo de la cabeza para que no se golpeara contra el duro borde del jacuzzi.

Se estrujó el cerebro pensando que podía hacer para ayudarla, y como fue lo único que se le ocurrió, tarareó un poquito. Cuando pareció que eso la calmaba un poco, empezó a cantar suavemente, eligiendo un himno en el Idioma Antiguo dedicado a La Virgen Escriba, uno que hablaba de cielos azules, blancas lechuzas y verdes prados.

Gradualmente Alice se quedó laxa e inspiró profundamente. Cerrando los ojos, se reclinó contra la almohada de toalla que le había fabricado.

Como cantar era el único consuelo que podía brindarle, cantó.

James miró hacia el jergón donde había estado acostada Alice, pensando que el roto camisón que ella traía lo enfermaba. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron al esqueleto que yacía en el suelo hacia la derecha. El esqueleto de una mujer.

—No puedo permitir esto —dijo Ed cuando se acalló el sonido de agua que corría en el baño.

—J no va a lastimarla, —musitó James —. Mira la forma en que la trata. Cristo, actúa como un macho emparejado.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si cambia de humor? ¿Quieres que el nombre de Alice figure en la lista de mujeres que ha matado?

—Golpeará hasta el techo si la apartamos de él.

—Es un asunto de mierda...

Los dos se quedaron congelados. Luego lentamente ambos miraron hacia la puerta del baño. El sonido que provenía del otro lado era suave, rítmico. Como si alguien estuviera…

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Ed.

James no podía creerlo tampoco.

—Le está cantando.

Aunque apagada la pureza y belleza de la voz de Jasper era sorprendente. Su voz de tenor siempre había sido así. En las raras ocasiones que cantaba, los sonidos que salían de su boca eran abrumadores, capaces de hacer que el tiempo se detuviera y luego se deslizara hasta el infinito.

—Dios... Demonios —Ed empujó sus lentes hacia arriba, hasta la frente y se frotó los ojos—. Vigílalo, James. Vigílalo bien.

—¿No lo hago siempre? Mira, tengo que ir a ver a Seth esta noche, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para que repare mi prótesis. Haré que Em lo mantenga vigilado hasta que regrese.

—Haz eso. No vamos a perder a esa hembra mientras la estemos cuidando, ¿Está claro? Jesucristo… Ese mellizo tuyo haría que cualquiera se lanzara a un precipicio, ¿Sabías eso? —Ed salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

James miró nuevamente hacia el jergón y se imaginó a Alice yaciendo allí cerca de James. Esto estaba mal. J no sabía una maldita cosa acerca de brindar afecto. Y esa pobre mujer había pasado las últimas seis semanas en la fría tierra.

Debería haber estado yo allí adentro con ella. _Lavándola. Confortándola. Cuidándola_.

_Mía_, pensó, mirando la puerta desde donde salía el canto.

James empezó a dirigirse hacia el baño, repentinamente furioso más allá de lo imposible. La cólera territorial encendía su pecho como una hoguera, levantando una llama de poder que le rugía en el cuerpo. Agarró fuertemente el pestillo de la puerta… Y oyó ese hermoso sonido que era la melodía que entonaba el tenor.

James se quedó allí de pie, temblando. Mientras el enojo se convertía en un anhelo que lo asustaba, apoyo la frente contra el marco de la puerta. _Oh, Dios… no_.

Apretó los ojos cerrándolos, tratando de encontrar otra explicación para su comportamiento. No había otra. Y, después de todo él y Jasper eran mellizos.

Así que tendría sentido que desearan a la misma hembra. Que terminaran… vinculándose a la misma mujer.

Soltó una maldición.

Mierda santa, esto eran problemas… de la clase que te enterraban-bien-muerto. Para empezar, dos machos emparejados atados a la misma mujer era una combinación letal. Si le agregabas el hecho de que estos fueran dos guerreros, tenías el potencial para que ocurrieran serios daños. Después de todo, los vampiros eran animales. Caminaba y hablaban y eran capaces de razonamientos más elevados, pero fundamentalmente eran animales. Así que había algunos instintos que ni siquiera el más ingenioso de los cerebros podía superar.

Lo bueno era que todavía no habían llegado a ese punto. Se sentía atraído por Alice y la deseaba, pero no había llegado a sentir el profundo sentido de posesión que era la carta de presentación de un macho emparejado. Y no había detectado la esencia de emparejamiento irradiando de Jasper, así que tal vez todavía hubiera esperanzas.

Aun así ambos tenían que alejarse de Alice. Los Guerreros, probablemente por su naturaleza agresiva se emparejaban, fuerte y rápidamente. Así que tenía esperanzas de que ella se fuera pronto con su familia, donde pertenecía.

James soltó el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras como un zombi y se dirigió fuera hacia el patio. Quería que el frío le golpeara para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero lo único que logró fue que su piel se pusiera tirante.

Estaba a punto de encender un porro de humo rojo cuando se dio cuenta que el Ford Taurus, al que J le había hecho un puente para traer a casa a Bella, estaba aparcado en frente de la mansión. Todavía estaba en marcha, olvidado ante todo el drama.

Bien, esa no era la clase de escultura de césped que precisaban. Sólo Dios sabía que clase de dispositivo de rastreo había en él. James se metió en el sedán, puso la cosa en movimiento y se dirigió hacia la salida


	10. Chapter 10

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

CAPÍTULO 9

Cuando Charlie salió del túnel subterráneo, se quedó momentáneamente cegado por la luminosidad. Luego su vista se adecuó. _Oh, mi dios. Es hermoso_.

El vasto vestíbulo era un vívido arco iris, tan colorido que le pareció que sus retinas no podrían admirarlo en su totalidad. Desde las columnas verdes y rojas de mármol hasta el mosaico multicolor del suelo, desde los paneles dorados que se hallaban por todos lados hasta el…

_Santo Miguel Ángel, mira ese techo_.

Se hallaba tres pisos por encima, las pinturas de ángeles, nubes y guerreros sobre grandes caballos cubrían una extensión que parecía tan grande como un estadio de fútbol. Y había más… alrededor de todo el segundo piso había un balcón dorado que tenía insertados paneles con representaciones similares. Después ahí estaba la espléndida escalera con su propia y recargada balaustrada.

Las proporciones del espacio eran perfectas. Los colores exquisitos. El arte sublime. Y no era al estilo pretencioso Donald Trump. Incluso Charlie, que no sabía nada acerca de estilo, tenía la curiosa sensación de que lo que estaba mirando era verdaderamente de buen gusto. La persona que construyó esta mansión y la decoró sabía lo que hacía y tenía el dinero para comprar todo de buena calidad: un verdadero aristócrata.

—Bello, ¿no? Mi hermano C construyó este lugar en 1914. —Eliaz se puso las manos sobre las caderas mientras miraba alrededor, luego se aclaró ligeramente la garganta—. Si, tenía un gusto excelente. Lo mejor de lo mejor para él.

Charlie estudió cuidadosamente la cara de Eliaz. Nunca lo había oído utilizar ese tono de voz. Tanta tristeza…

Eliaz sonrió y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, apresuró a Charlie para que siguiera caminando.

—No me mires así. Me siento como una salchicha desnuda cuando lo haces.

Se dirigieron al segundo piso, caminando por una alfombra roja tan mullida que era como caminar sobre un colchón. Cuando Charlie llegó arriba, se asomó sobre el balcón al diseño del suelo del vestíbulo. Los mosaicos se fundían en una espectacular representación de un árbol frutal en plena floración.

—Las manzanas son parte de nuestros rituales, —dijo Eliaz—. O al menos, lo son cuando los practicamos. Últimamente no hemos tenido muchos de esos, pero Edward está convocando a todos para realizar la primera ceremonia del solsticio de invierno de los últimos cien años o así.

_En eso es en lo que Carmen ha estado trabajando, ¿verdad?_ —dijo Charlie por señas.

—Sí. Se está haciendo cargo de casi toda la logística. La raza está ansiosa de volver a practicar los rituales, y ya era hora.

Dado que Charlie no dejaba de admirar el esplendor del lugar, Elliaz le dijo:

—¿Hijo? Ed nos está esperando.

Charlie asintió y lo siguió, yendo del rellano hacia un par de puertas dobles marcadas con alguna especie de sello. Eliaz estaba levantando la mano para llamar cuando los tiradores de bronce giraron y fue revelado el interior. Excepto que no había nadie al otro lado. ¿Entonces cómo se habían abierto esas cosas?

Charlie miró hacia dentro. La habitación era de un tono azul aciano y le recordaba las fotos de un libro de historia. Era francés, ¿no? Con todas las florituras y los muebles elegantes…

Repentinamente charlie tuvo problemas para tragar.

—Mi señor, —dijo Eliaz, haciendo una reverencia y adelantándose.

Charlie se quedó de pie en la entrada. Detrás de un espectacular escritorio francés que era demasiado hermoso y demasiado pequeño para él, se hallaba un imponente hombre con hombros incluso más grandes que los de Eliaz. El largo cabello negro le caía recto a partir de las pronunciadas entradas de su frente, y el rostro….la dura compostura del mismo era como si deletreara no-jodas-conmigo. Dios, las envolventes gafas de sol lo hacían parecer indudablemente cruel.

—¿Charlie? —dijo Eliaz.

Charlie fue a situarse al lado de Eliaz, escondiéndose un poco. Sí, era un poco cobarde por su parte, pero nunca se había sentido más pequeño o prescindible en su vida. Demonios, estando tan cerca del poder que desprendía el hombre que estaba delante de ellos, estaba casi convencido de que era totalmente insignificante.

El Rey se movió en la silla, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

—Ven aquí, hijo —la voz era baja y con acento, estirando bastante la "q" antes de terminar la palabra.

—Ve —cuando no se movió, Eliaz le dio un ligero codazo—. Está todo bien.

Charlie se tropezó con sus propios pies, moviéndose a través de la habitación sin nada de aplomo. Se paró enfrente del escritorio como si fuera una piedra que hubiera rodado hasta detenerse.

El Rey se levantó y se mantuvo elevado hasta que pareció alto como un rascacielos. Ed debía medir más de dos metros, y la ropa negra que usaba, particularmente la de cuero, lo hacía parecer todavía más alto.

—Ven, acércate.

Charlie miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Eliaz todavía estaba allí.

—Está bien, hijo —dijo el Rey—. No voy a lastimarte.

Charlie dio la vuelta al escritorio, su corazón latiendo como el de un ratón. Cuando ladeó su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, el brazo del Rey se extendió hacia delante. La parte interior del mismo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo, estaba cubierta de tatuajes. Y el diseño era como el que Charlie había visto en sus sueños, el que había colocado en el brazalete que usaba…

—Soy Edward —dijo el hombre. Luego hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres estrechar mi mano, hijo?

_Oh, seguro_. Charlie estiró la mano, medio esperando que sus huesos fueran aplastados. En vez de eso, cuando entraron en contacto, sólo sintió una firme oleada de calor.

—Ese nombre que está en tu brazalete —dijo Ed—. Es Tehrror. ¿Quieres que te llamemos así o Charlie?

Charlie entró en pánico y miró a Eliaz, porque no sabía lo que quería y no sabía como comunicarle eso al Rey.

_—__Tranquilo, hijo —Ed se río suavemente—. Puedes decidirlo después._

___La cara del Rey se giró bruscamente hacia un lado, como si fijara su atención en algo fuera, en el pasillo. Igual de abruptamente una sonrisa se extendió por sus duros labios formando una expresión de total reverencia._

_—__Leelan____ —suspiró Ed._

_—__Lamento llegar tarde —la voz de mujer era suave y hermosa—. Rose y yo estamos muy preocupadas por Alice. Intentamos encontrar la manera de ayudarla._

_—__Encontrareis la forma. Ven a conocer a Charlie._

___Charlie se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y vio a una mujer…_

___Repentinamente una luz blanca tomó el lugar de su visión, haciendo borroso todo lo que veía. Fue como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo ultra brillante. Parpadeó, varias veces… Y luego proviniendo de la nada infinita, vio a la mujer nuevamente. Era de cabello oscuro, con ojos que le recordaban a alguien que amaba…No, no le recordaban…Los ojos de ella eran los de su… ¿Qué? ¿Su qué?_

___Charlie se tambaleo. El sonido de las voces le llegaba distante._

___En su interior, en su pecho, en lo más profundo de su corazón palpitante, sintió que se quebraba, como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. La estaba perdiendo… estaba perdiendo a la mujer de cabello oscuro… estaba…_

___Sintió que se le abría la boca, esforzándose como si estuviera tratando de hablar, pero luego fue presa de temblores, que sacudieron su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que se tambaleara sobre sus pies, y se derrumbara en el suelo. _

-Jasper sabía que era hora de sacar a Alice de la bañera, porque había estado allí casi una hora y la piel se le estaba arrugando. Pero entonces miró a través del agua hacia la toalla que había estado manteniendo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Mierda… sacarla con esa cosa iba a ser un problema.

Con una mueca la alcanzo y se la quito.

Mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente, tiró la mojada carga al suelo y agarrando una seca, la puso justo al lado de la bañera. Apretando los dientes, se inclinó hacia delante y metió los brazos en el agua, buscando su cuerpo. Sus ojos terminaron justo al nivel de los pechos.

Oh, Dios… Eran perfectos. De un blanco cremoso con puntas rosadas. Y el agua le acariciaba los pezones, importunándolos con ondeantes besos que los hacían brillar.

Apretó los parpados cerrados, sacó los brazos de agua y se sentó sobre los talones. Cuando estuvo listo para intentarlo de nuevo, se concentro en la pared que tenía en frente y se inclinó hacia delante… sólo para sentir un repentino dolor en las caderas. Miró hacia abajo, confundido.

Había un hinchado bulto en sus pantalones. _Eso_ estaba tan duro, que había surgido una tienda de campaña en la delantera de sus pantalones de deporte. Evidentemente se había apretado la cosa contra la bañera cuando se inclino, y esa era la causa de la punzada que había sentido.

Maldiciendo, empujó la _cosa_ con la palma de la mano, odiando la sensación de la pesada carga, la forma en que la dura longitud se enredaba en sus pantalones, el hecho de tener que lidiar con eso. Sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía colocarla correctamente, al menos no sin meter la mano dentro de los pantalones para agarrarla, lo que, maldita fuera, no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Al final se dio por vencido y dejo la erección atrapada, retorcida y doliendo.

Que le sirviera de lección a la cabrona.

Jasper inspiró hondo, sumergió los brazos profundamente en el agua, y los envolvió debajo del cuerpo de Alice. La saco, nuevamente impresionado por lo liviana que era; luego la coloco contra la pared de mármol usando el costado de su cadera y una mano sobre la clavícula. Levantó la toalla que había dejado en el borde del jacuzzi, pero antes de envolverla alrededor de ella, desplazo la mirada hacia las letras grabadas en la piel del estómago.

Algo extraño se sacudió en su pecho, una gran opresión… No, era una sensación descendente, como si se estuviera cayendo, aunque estaba perfectamente equilibrado. Estaba pasmado. Hacia mucho que nada se abría paso a través de la ira y la insensibilidad. Tenía la sensación de estar… ¿triste?

_Lo que sea._ Ella tenía piel de gallina, por todo el cuerpo. Así que este no era el momento de tratar de entenderse a si mismo.

La envolvió y la puso en la cama. Haciendo el cobertor a un lado, la acostó, quitándole la empapada toalla. Mientras la cubría con las sábanas y las mantas, captó otro vistazo de su estómago.

La rara sensación de estar cayendo regresó, como si su corazón se hubiera ido de viaje en una góndola hacia el estómago. O tal vez hacia sus muslos.

La arropó y luego se dirigió hacia el termostato. De cara al dial, mirando los números y palabras que no podía entender, no tenía idea de hacia donde girarlo. Movió el pequeño indicador desde donde se hallaba, bien a la izquierda, hacia un lugar entre el medio y el extremo derecho, pero no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que había hecho.

Miró hacia el escritorio. Las dos jeringas y el frasco con morfina estaban allí donde Seth los había dejado. J fue hacia allí, recogió una jeringa, la droga y las instrucciones de dosificación, luego hizo una pausa antes de salir de la habitación. Bella estaba tan quieta en la cama, tan pequeña contra las almohadas.

La imaginó dentro de ese tubo enterrado en la tierra. Asustada. Sintiendo dolor. Frío. Luego imaginó al _lesser_ haciéndole lo que le había hecho, reteniéndola a la fuerza mientras luchaba y gritaba.

Esta vez J sabía lo que sentía.

Ansias de venganza. Fría, helada venganza. Tanta, que la mierda se iba a extender hasta el infinito.

…..

QUE PENA… NO ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO .. JAJAJ ES QUE LA U ME TIENE ALGO OCUPADA. ESTOY EN PARCIALES FINALES. JAJAJA Y MI CARRERA NO ES ALGO FACIL SI SE PREGUNTAN QUE ES ESTUDIO MEDICINA… COMO SON TAN PACIENTES VOY A SUBIR 5 CAPS … BUEN PROVECHO


	11. Chapter 11

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra

CAPÍTULO 10

Charlie se despertó en el suelo con Eliaz a su lado y Edward mirándolo desde arriba.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer de cabello oscuro? Trató de sentarse precipitadamente, pero unas fuertes manos lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

—Sólo quédate echado un poco más, compañero —dijo Eliaz.

Charlie estiró el cuello mirando alrededor y allí estaba ella, cerca de la puerta, pareciendo ansiosa. En el momento en que la vio, cada neurona de su cerebro se disparó, y volvió la luz blanca. Empezó a temblar, el cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo.

—Mierda, ahí va de nuevo —murmuró Eliaz, inclinándose hacia adelante para tratar de controlar el ataque.

Cuando Charlie sintió que estaba siendo absorbido hacia abajo, extendió una mano en dirección a la mujer de cabellos oscuros, tratando de alcanzarla, estirándose.

—¿Qué necesitas, hijo? —La voz de Eliaz, por encima de él, estaba decayendo como una estación de radio con estática—. Te lo conseguiremos…

_La mujer…_

—Ve a él, _leelan_ —dijo Ed—. Toma su mano.

La mujer de cabello oscuro se adelantó, y en el instante que sus palmas lo tocaron todo se volvió negro.

Cuando recobro la conciencia nuevamente, Eliaz estaba hablando.

—…de cualquier forma, lo voy a llevar a ver a Seth. Hey, hijo. Has regresado.

Charlie se sentó, sintiendo vértigo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, como si esto pudiera ayudarlo a permanecer consciente, y miró hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Tenía que… No sabía que tenía que hacer. Pero era algo. Algo que la involucraba a ella…

Hizo señas frenéticamente.

—Se ha ido, hijo —dijo Ed—. Os mantendremos separados hasta que tengamos una idea de lo que te pasa.

Charlie miró a Eliaz e hizo señas despacio. Eliaz tradujo.

—Dice que necesita cuidarla.

Ed se echó a reír suavemente.

—Creo que tengo cubierto ese puesto, hijo. Es mi compañera, mi _shellan_, tu Reina.

Por alguna razón Charlie se relajó ante esas noticias, y gradualmente volvió a la normalidad. Quince minutos después pudo ponerse en pie.

Ed le lanzó una dura mirada a Eliaz.

—Quiero hablar contigo de estrategia, así que te necesito aquí. Y como James va a ir a la clínica esta noche. ¿Por qué no lleva él al muchacho?

Eliaz dudó y miró a Charlie.

—¿Estas de acuerdo, hijo? Mi hermano es un buen tío. En todos los sentidos.

Charlie asintió. Ya había causado suficientes problemas desparramándose por el suelo como si sufriera un ataque de histeria. Después de eso, estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarse amigable.

Dios, ¿que habría pensado esa mujer? Ahora que se había ido, no podía recordar porqué tanto alboroto. Ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro. Era como si sufriera un caso de amnesia.

—Déjame llevarte a la habitación de mi hermano.

Charlie puso la mano en el brazo de Eliaz. Cuando terminó de hacer señas, miró a Ed.

Eliaz sonrió.

— Charlie dice que fue un honor conocerte.

—Fue un placer conocerte a ti también, hijo —el Rey volvió al escritorio y se sentó—. Y Eliaz, cuando vuelvas, trae a Carlisle contigo.

—No hay problema.

A pateó el costado del Taurus de U con fuerza, la bota abolló el guardabarros.

La maldita caja de mierda estaba atascada a un lado de la carretera. En algún sitio elegido al azar de la Ruta 14, a veinticinco millas del centro de la ciudad.

Le había llevado un buena hora enfrente del ordenador de U encontrar el coche, porque la señal LoJack* fue bloqueada a causa de Dios sabía que. Cuando la maldita señal apareció en la pantalla, el Taurus se movía velozmente. Si A hubiera llevado refuerzos, habría dejado a alguien pegado al ordenador mientras pegaba el camión e iba tras el sedán. Pero U estaba cazando en el centro, y sacarlo a él o a cualquier otro de la patrulla habría llamado mucho la atención.

Y A ya tenía suficientes problemas… problemas que estaban haciendo sonar su móvil otra vez siendo esta la llamada número ochocientos. La cosa había empezado a sonar hacía veinte minutos, y desde entonces las llamadas no habían parado de llegar. Sacó el Nokia de la chaqueta de cuero. El identificador de llamadas mostraba el número como desconocido. Probablemente U, o aún peor, el señor X.

Había corrido la voz de que el Centro había sido incinerado.

Cuando el móvil dejó de sonar, A marco el número de U. Tan pronto contesto, A dijo —¿Me estabas buscando?

—Cristo, ¿Qué paso ahí afuera? ¡El señor X dijo que el lugar estaba destruido!

—No sé lo que paso.

—Pero estabas allí, ¿verdad? Dijiste que ibas a ir.

—¿Le dijiste eso al señor X?

—Si. Y escucha, será mejor que te cuides. El _Fore-lesser_ esta furioso y buscándote.

A se apoyo contra la fría carrocería del Taurus. Infierno sagrado. No tenía tiempo para esto. Su esposa estaba de algún lugar, apartada de él, viva o muerta, y sin importar en que estado se encontrara, necesitaba tenerla de regreso. Luego tenía que ir detrás de ese Hermano con la cicatriz que la había secuestrado y poner a ese feo bastardo bajo tierra. Duramente.

—¿A? ¿Estás ahí?

Maldita sea… Tal vez debería haberlo dispuesto para que pareciera como si hubiera muerto en la explosión. Podría haber dejado el camión en el lugar para desaparecer caminando a través del bosque. Si, pero ¿y después, que? No tenía dinero, ni transporte, ni refuerzos contra la Hermandad mientras iba detrás del de la cicatriz. Sería un ASHI1 _lesser_, lo que significaba que si alguien se daba cuenta de su acto de desaparición, toda la Sociedad lo cazaría como a un perro.

—¿O?

—Honestamente no sé lo que pasó. Cuando llegué allí era polvo.

—El señor X piensa que incendiaste el lugar.

—Claro que lo piensa. Asumir eso es conveniente para él, aunque si lo piensas no tengo motivos. Te llamaré después.

Cerró el móvil y lo guardó en la chaqueta. Luego volvió a sacarlo y lo apagó.

Mientras se frotaba la cara, no podía sentir nada, y no era a causa del frío.

Amigo, estaba de mierda hasta las cejas. El señor X necesitaba culpar a alguien de esa pila de cenizas, y O iba a ser esa persona. Si no lo mataban en el acto, el castigo ideado para él sería muy severo. Dios sabía que la última vez que le habían dado una reprimenda el _Omega_ casi lo había matado. _Maldito fuera_… ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones?

Cuando la solución le llego, se estremeció. Pero el táctico en él se regocijó.

El primer paso era tener acceso a los pergaminos de la Sociedad antes de que el señor X lo encontrara. Eso significaba que necesitaba una conexión a Internet. Lo que quería decir que iba a volver donde U.

Charlie dejó el estudio de Edward y caminó por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, manteniéndose cerca de Eliaz. Había puertas más o menos cada nueve metros, dispuestas en la pared contraria al balcón, como si se tratara de un hotel. ¿Cuánta gente vivía allí?

Eliaz se detuvo y llamó en una de las puertas. Como no obtuvo respuesta volvió a golpear y dijo:

—James, tío ¿tienes un segundo?

—¿Me estabas buscando? —llegó una profunda voz desde atrás de ellos.

Un hombre con un montón de precioso cabello venía caminando por el pasillo. Aquello de su cabeza era de todos los diferentes colores, cayéndole sobre la espalda en ondas. Le sonrió a Charlie, luego miró a Eliaz.

—Hey, hermano —dijo Eliaz. Luego ambos cambiaron para hablar en el Idioma Antiguo mientras el hombre abría la puerta.

Charlie miró dentro del dormitorio. Había una enorme y antigua cama con dosel con almohadas alineadas contra el cabecero tallado. Montones de elegantes cosas decorativas. El lugar olía a Starbucks.

El hombre del cabello volvió a hablar en español y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Charlie, soy James. Creo que ambos iremos a ver al médico esta noche.

Eliaz puso la mano sobre el hombro de Charlie.

—Entonces, te veo después, ¿vale? Tienes el número de mi móvil. Sólo envíame un mensaje de texto si necesitas algo.

charlie asintió y miro como Eliaz salía de la habitación a zancadas. Ver alejarse esos amplios hombros lo hizo sentir muy solo.

Al menos hasta que James dijo quedamente,

—No te preocupes. Nunca está muy lejos, y te cuidaré muy bien.

Charlie miró hacia arriba a esos cálidos ojos amarillos. Wow… Las cosas eran del color de los jilgueros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba relajando, reconoció el nombre. James… este era el hombre que sería uno de sus profesores.

_Bien_, —pensó Charlie.

—Entra. Acabo de llegar de hacer un pequeño recado.

Al cruzar la puerta, el humeante olor a café se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a ver a Seth?

Charlie negó con la cabeza y descubrió un sillón contra una ventana. Fue hacia allí y se sentó.

—Bueno, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Nos aseguraremos de que te traten bien. Así que ¿supongo que te tomaran una muestra de sangre?

Charlie asintió. Eliaz le había dicho que iban a sacarle sangre y a hacerle un examen físico. Probablemente ambas cosas fueran buena idea, dada la parálisis, la caída y el temblor que había sufrido en el despacho de Edward.

Sacó su bloc y escribió, ¿_Por qué vas tú al médico_?

James se acercó y miró lo que estaba escribiendo. Con un ágil giro de su gran cuerpo, apoyó una enorme bota de vaquero en el borde del sillón. Charlie se alejó un poco mientras el hombre se remangaba los pantalones de cuero.

_Oh, Dios mío_… la parte inferior de su pierna estaba hecha de varillas y tornillos.

Charlie extendió la mano para tocar el reluciente metal, y miró hacia arriba. No se había dado cuenta de que se tocaba la garganta hasta que James sonrió.

—Si, lo sé todo acerca de lo que significa perder una parte de ti.

Charlie miró de vuelta al miembro artificial y cabeceo.

—¿Qué como pasó? —cuando Charlie asintió, James dudo y luego dijo—. Me la arranqué de un disparo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la dura voz de un macho inundó la habitación.

—Necesito saber…

Charlie volvió la mirada mientras las palabras morían. Luego se encogió nuevamente en el sillón.

El hombre que estaba en la entrada tenía una cicatriz, la cara desfigurada por un corte que la atravesaba por la mitad. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Charlie quisiera encogerse fuera de la vista. Los negros ojos en ese rostro arruinado eran como sombras de una casa abandonada, llena de cosas que probablemente te lastimarían.

Y para remate, el hombre tenía sangre fresca sobre la pernera de los pantalones y sobre la bota izquierda.

Esa mirada cruel se estrechó y dio de lleno en la cara de Charlie como una ráfaga de aire helado.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

James bajo la pierna.

—J…

—Te hice una pregunta, _niño_.

Charlie garabateó en el bloc. Escribió rápido y le entregó apresuradamente la hoja al otro hombre, pero de alguna forma esto sólo empeoro la situación.

El deforme labio superior se levantó, revelando imponentes colmillos.

—A la mierda, chaval.

—Para ya, J —interrumpió James—. Es mudo. No puede hablar —James ladeó el bloc hacia él—. Se esta disculpando.

Charlie resistió el impulso de esconderse detrás del sillón cuando quedó expuesto a la vista. Pero entonces la agresividad que irradiaba el hombre se suavizo.

—¿No puedes hablar para nada?

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo no sé leer. Así que estamos BJ2 tú y yo.

Charlie movió rápidamente su Bic. Mientras le tendía el bloc a James, el macho de la mirada negra frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ha escrito el chaval?

—Dice que está bien. Que es bueno escuchando. Que tú puedes llevar toda la conversación.

Esos ojos sin alma se apartaron.

—No tengo nada que decir. Ahora ¿Cómo mierda regulo el termostato?

—Ah, veintiún grados —James fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación—. El indicador debe señalar aquí. ¿Lo ves?

—No lo giré lo suficiente.

—Y debes asegurarte que el interruptor de abajo esté en el extremo derecho. De otra forma, no importa donde este señalando el indicador, no calentara.

—Si... vale. ¿Y puedes leerme lo que pone aquí?

James miró al trozo de papel.

—Es la información para la dosis de la inyección.

—No jodas. ¿Y que hago?

—¿Esta intranquila?

—Ahora, no, pero quiero que llenes esto por mi y me digas que debo hacer. Necesito tener una dosis preparada por si Seth no puede venir deprisa.

James tomó el frasco y desenvolvió la aguja.

—Vale.

—Hazlo bien —cuando James terminó con la jeringa, la volvió a tapar y luego se pusieron a hablar en el Idioma Antiguo. Luego el tío horripilante preguntó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ausente?

—Tal vez una hora.

—Entonces, primero hazme un favor. Deshazte de ese sedan en el que la traje.

—Ya lo hice.

El hombre de la cicatriz asintió y dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta.

James se puso las manos sobre las caderas y miró el suelo.

Luego fue hacia una caja de caoba que había sobre el escritorio y sacó lo que parecía un porro. Sosteniendo el cigarrillo liado a mano entre el pulgar y el índice, lo encendió aspirando profundamente, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones por un momento para luego exhalar lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando exhaló, el humo olía como una combinación de granos de café tostado y chocolate caliente. Delicioso.

Cuando los músculos de Charlie se relajaron, se preguntó de qué estaría hecha esa cosa. Estaba seguro de que no era marihuana. Pero no era un cigarrillo común.

¿_Quien es él_? —escribió Charlie, y le mostró el bloc.

—Jasper. Mi gemelo —James se echo a reír brevemente cuando a Charlie se le aflojó la mandíbula—. Si, lo sé, no nos parecemos mucho. Al menos, ya no. Escucha, es un poco sensible, así que probablemente quieras darle un poco de espacio.

_No jodas_, —pensó Charllie.

James se colocó una funda sobaquera y puso una pistola en uno de los lados y una daga negra en el otro. Fue hacia un armario y volvió luciendo un chaquetón de cuero negro.

Puso el porro o lo que fuera en un cenicero de plata cercano a la cama.

—Bueno, vamos.

1 ASHI, _Ausente Sin Haberse Ido_. En inglés original _AWOL (Absent Without Official Leave)_

2 BJ, _Bien Jodidos_. En inglés original SOL _(Shit Out of Luck)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Jasper entró silenciosamente en su cuarto. Después de fijar el termostato y puso la medicina sobre la mesa, se acercó a la cama y se apoyó contra la pared, quedándose en las sombras. Quedo suspendido en el tiempo mientras se inclinó sobre Alice y valoró la leve subida y bajada de las mantas que marcaban su respiración. Podía sentir los minutos goteando en horas, y aun así no pudo moverse, aun cuando sus piernas se entumecieron.

A la luz de la vela vio su piel curarse directamente frente a sus ojos. Era milagroso, las magulladuras desvaneciéndose de la cara, la hinchazón alrededor de los ojos y los cortes desapareciendo. Gracias al profundo sueño en el que se hallaba, su cuerpo estaba eliminando los daños, y cuando su belleza fue revelada de nuevo, estuvo condenadamente agradecido. En las altas esferas en que ella se movía, evitarían a una hembra con imperfecciones de cualquier clase. Los aristócratas eran así.

Se imaginó la cara sin fallas y hermosa de su gemelo y supo que James debería ser el que cuidara de ella. James era perfecto material de salvador, y era obvio que ella le gustaba. Además a ella le gustaría despertarse a lado de un macho así. A cualquier hembra le gustaría.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios no la cogía y la ponía en la cama de James? Ahora mismo.

Pero no podía moverse. Y mientras la miraba ahora que estaba sobre almohadas que él nunca había usado, entre sábanas que nunca había alzado para él, recordó el pasado…

_Habían pasado meses desde que el esclavo había despertado por primera vez en cautividad. En este tiempo no había nada que no le hubiera sido hecho, en él, o sobre él, y había un ritmo predecible en el abuso._

_La Mistress estaba fascinada por sus partes privadas y sentía la necesidad de mostrarlas a otros machos que ella favorecía. Traía a esos forasteros a la celda, sacaba el bálsamo, y lo mostraba como un caballo premiado. Él sabía que lo hacia para mantener a los demás inseguros, ya que podía ver el placer en sus ojos cuando los machos sacudían sus cabezas con asombro._

_Cuando las inevitables violaciones comenzaron, el esclavo hizo todo lo posible por salirse de su piel y huesos. Era mucho más soportable cuando podía elevarse en el aire, y subía más alto y más alto hasta que rebotaba a lo largo del techo, una nube de él mismo. Si tenia suerte, podía transformarse completamente y sólo flotar, viéndoles desde arriba, jugando a ser el testigo de la humillación, dolor y degradación de alguien más. Pero no siempre funcionaba. A veces no podía liberarse, y era forzado a soportarlo._

_La Mistress siempre tuvo que usar el bálsamo sobre él, y últimamente había notado algo extraño: Incluso cuando estaba atrapado en su cuerpo y todo lo que le hacían era intenso, aun cuando los sonidos y los olores anidaban como ratas en su cerebro, había un desplazamiento curioso debajo de su cintura. Lo que fuera que sentía allí abajo era registrado como un eco, como algo separado del resto de él. Era extraño, pero estaba agradecido. Cualquier clase de entumecimiento era bueno._

_Siempre que lo dejaban sólo, trabajaba para aprender a controlar los enormes músculos y huesos de después de la transición. Esto lo logró, y había atacado a los guardias varias veces, totalmente impenitente sobre sus actos de agresión. En verdad, ya no sentía que conocía a los machos que lo cuidaban, los que encontraban tal repugnancia en su tarea: Sus caras le eran familiares como figuras de sueño, sólo restos nebulosos de una vida desgraciada de la que debería haber disfrutado más._

_Cada vez que lo había hecho había sido golpeado durante horas, aunque sólo sobre las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies, porque A la Mistress le gustaba que se mantuviera agradable a la vista. Como consecuencia de sus ofensivas, ahora era vigilado por una escuadrilla rotatoria de guerreros, todos llevaban una cota de malla por si entraban en su celda. Además, la plataforma del lecho ahora tenía cadenas empotradas que podían abrirse desde fuera, de modo que después de que hubiera sido usado, los guardias no tenían que poner en peligro sus vidas al soltarlo. Y cuando la Mistress quería venir, era drogado hasta la sumisión ya fuera por su alimento o por dardos que le disparaban por una ranura en la puerta._

_Los días pasaban despacio. Estaba concentrado en encontrar la debilidad en los guardias y en alejarse tanto como pudiera de la depravación… cuando en realidad ya estaba muerto. Y tan muerto que incluso cuando estuviera lejos de la Mistress, en realidad nunca estaría vivo otra vez._

_El esclavo comía en la celda, tratando de conservar las fuerzas para el siguiente enfrentamiento con los guardias, cuando vio que el panel se abría y un tubo hueco se asomaba. Salto, aunque no había donde esconderse, y sintió la primera picadura en el cuello. Sacó el dardo tan rápidamente como pudo, pero fue golpeado con otro y luego otro hasta que su cuerpo se puso pesado._

_Despertó sobre el lecho, con los grilletes puestos._

_La Mistress estaba sentada directamente a su lado, la cabeza baja, el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Como si supiera que estaba consciente, poso su mirada en la de el. _

—_Seré comprometida._

_Ah, dulce Virgen en el Fade, las palabras que había anhelado escuchar. Sería libre ahora, ya que ella no necesitaría a ningún esclavo de sangre si tenía un hellren. Podría volver a sus deberes en la cocina… el esclavo se obligó a dirigirse a ella con respeto, aunque para él fuera una hembra indigna. _

—_Mistress, ¿me dejará ir?_

_Sólo hubo silencio._

—_Por favor déjeme ir —dijo él toscamente. Considerando todo por lo que había pasado, dejar su orgullo de lado por la posibilidad de ser libre era un sacrificio fácil. _

—_Se lo ruego, Mistress. Libéreme de este confinamiento. —Cuando ella lo miró, había lágrimas en sus ojos. —Encuentro que no puedo… tengo que mantenerte. Debo mantenerte._

_Él comenzó a luchar, y cuanto más fuerte luchaba contra las ataduras mas crecía la mirada de amor sobre su cara._

—_Eres tan magnífico —dijo, bajando las manos para tocarlo entre las piernas. Su cara era… melancólica, casi de adoración—. Nunca he visto un macho como tu. Si no fuera porque estas tan por debajo de mi… mostraría tu cara en mi corte como consorte. _

_Vio su brazo moverse despacio arriba y abajo y supo que debía estar trabajando esa cuerda de carne que tanto la interesaba. Afortunadamente, no podía sentirlo._

—_Déjeme ir… _

—_Nunca te endureces sin el bálsamo —murmuró con voz triste—. Y nunca encuentras la liberación. ¿Por qué? _

_Le acarició con más fuerza hasta que sintió que le quemaba abajo donde ella lo tocaba. Había frustración en sus ojos, oscureciéndolos._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres? —Cuando se quedó silencioso, ella dio un tirón en su parte masculina—. Soy hermosa._

—_Sólo para otros —dijo antes de poder detener las palabras._

_Su aliento se detuvo, como si la hubiera ahogado con sus propias manos. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su estómago y del pecho a la cara. Todavía estaban brillantes con lágrimas, pero la rabia también los llenaba._

_La Mistress se levantó de la cama y lo miro. Entonces le pegó con la mano tan fuerte que debió hacerse daño en la palma. Mientras escupía sangre, se preguntó si uno de sus dientes no iría en ella._

_Mientras sus ojos le taladraban, estuvo seguro de que haría que lo mataran, y la calma se apodero de él. Al menos el sufrimiento terminaría entonces. La muerte… la muerte sería gloriosa._

_Bruscamente le sonrió, como si conociera sus pensamientos, como si hubiera estirado la mano y los hubiera tomado de él, como si los hubiera robado tal como había robado su cuerpo._

—_No, no te enviaré al Fade._

_Se inclinó y besó uno de sus pezones, luego lo aspiró en su boca. Su mano fue a la deriva sobre sus costillas, luego a su vientre._

_Su lengua revoloteo sobre su carne._

—_Estas demacrado. Tiene que alimentarte, ¿verdad?_

_Bajó por su cuerpo, besando y chupando. Y luego, rápidamente, ocurrió. El bálsamo. Ella colocándose sobre él. Aquella horrible unión de sus cuerpos._

_Cuando cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, ella lo golpeó con la mano una vez… dos veces… muchas veces más. Pero rechazó mirarla, y ella no era lo bastante fuerte para girar su cara, incluso cuando le agarró por una de las orejas._

_Mientras se negaba a mirarla, el llanto creció, tan ruidoso como el sonido de su carne contra sus caderas. Cuando termino, se fue en un remolino de seda, y no mucho tiempo después de eso fue liberado de las cadenas. _

_El esclavo se alzó sobre el antebrazo y limpió su boca. Mirando la sangre en su mano, le sorprendió que siguiese siendo roja. Se sentía tan sucio, que no le hubiera extrañado que fuese alguna clase de marrón herrumbroso. _

_Se bajó de la cama, aún mareado por los dardos, y encontró la esquina a la cual siempre iba. Se sentó con la espalda hacia la juntura de las paredes y encogió las piernas hacia arriba contra el pecho de modo que los talones estuvieran apretados a sus partes masculinas. _

_Algo más tarde escucho una lucha fuera de su celda, y luego los guardias empujaron a una hembra pequeña dentro. Ella cayó en un montón, pero se lanzó a la puerta cuando esta se cerró._

—_¿Por qué? —gritó ella—. ¿Por qué me castigan?_

_El esclavo se levantó, sin saber qué hacer. No había visto a una hembra con excepción de la Mistress desde que había despertado en cautiverio. Ésta era una criada o algo así. La recordó de antes… _

_El hambre de sangre se despertó en él cuando captó su olor. Después de todo lo que la Mistress le había hecho, no podía verla como alguien de quien beber, pero esta hembra diminuta era diferente. De repente estaba muerto de la sed, las necesidades de su cuerpo emergiendo como un coro de gritos y demandas. Dio unos pocos pasos tambaleantes hacia la criada, sintiendo sólo el instinto. _

_La hembra golpeó la puerta, pero entonces pareció notar que no estaba sola. Cuando se giro y vio con quién la habían encerrado, gritó. _

_El esclavo casi fue superado por su impulso de beber, pero se forzó lejos de ella y volvió de nuevo a donde había estado. Se agachó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo desnudo para mantenerlo en el lugar. Volviendo la cara hacia la pared, intentó respirar… y se encontró al borde del llanto por el animal al que lo habían reducido. _

_Un poco después la mujer dejó de gritar, y después de más tiempo aún dijo:_

—_¿Eres tú, verdad? El muchacho de la cocina. El que llevaba la cerveza._

_Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla._

—_Había oído rumores de que te habían traído aquí, pero yo… creí a los que dijeron que habías muerto durante tu transición. —Hubo una pausa—. Eres muy grande. Como un guerrero. ¿Por qué?_

_Él no tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera sabia que aspecto tenia, pues no había espejo en la celda._

_La hembra se acercó cautelosamente. Cuando la miró, ella estaba mirando sus bandas tatuadas. _

—_En verdad, ¿qué te hacen aquí? —susurró ella—. Dicen que… cosas terribles son hechas al varón que mora en este lugar._

_Cuando no dijo nada, ella se sentó a su lado y le tocó suavemente el brazo. Él se estremeció con el contacto y entonces se dio cuenta que lo calmaba. _

—_Estoy aquí para alimentarte, ¿no es así? Ésa es la razón por la que me trajeron. —Después de un momento ella le despego la mano alrededor de su pierna y le puso su muñeca en la palma. _

—_Debes beber. —Entonces él lloró, lloró por su generosidad, por su amabilidad, por la sensación de su mano tierna mientras frotaba su hombro… el único roce al que había dado la bienvenida en… siempre. Finalmente ella le apretó la muñeca contra su boca. _

_Aunque sus colmillos salieron__y él la anheló, no hizo nada, sólo besar su tierna piel y rechazarla. ¿Cómo podría tomar de ella lo que era tomado regularmente de él? Ella lo ofrecía, pero la estaban forzando a hacerlo, prisionera de la Mistress justo como lo era él. _

_Los guardias entraron más tarde. Cuando la encontraron acunándolo, se sorprendieron, pero no fueron duros con ella. Mientras se iba, miro al esclavo, con preocupación en su cara_

_Momentos más tarde los dardos vinieron a él, tantos por la puerta que era como si lo hubieran cubierto con cemento. Mientras se deslizaba hacia la inconsciencia, pensó vagamente que la naturaleza frenética del ataque no era de buen agüero._

_Cuando se despertó, la Mistress estaba de pie sobre él, furiosa. Había algo en su mano, pero no podía ver que era._

—_¿Piensas que eres demasiado bueno para los regalos que te doy? _

_La puerta se abrió y el cuerpo blando de la joven hembra fue traído. Mientras los guardias se iban, cayo pesadamente al suelo como un trapo. Muerta._

_El esclavo gritó en su furia, el rugido rebotando en las paredes de piedra de la celda, como un trueno amplificado. Tiró contra las bandas de acero hasta que el corte le llego al hueso, hasta que uno de los postes se rajó con un chillido… y todavía bramaba._

_Los guardias se alejaron. Incluso la Mistress pareció insegura de la furia que había desatado. Pero como siempre, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tomara el mando._

—_Dejadnos —gritó a los guardias._

_Esperó hasta que el esclavo se agotó. Entonces se inclinó hacia él, sólo para ponerse pálida._

—_Tus ojos —susurró mirándolo—. Tus ojos… _

_Por un momento, pareció asustada de él, pero entonces se cubrió con una capa de majestuoso autodominio._

—_¿Las hembras que te ofrezco? Beberás de ellas. —Echó un vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de la criada—. Y es mejor que no dejes que te consuelen, o haré esto otra vez. Eres mío y de nadie más._

—_No beberé —gritó—. ¡Nunca!_

_Dio un paso atrás. _

—_No seas ridículo esclavo._

_Él mostró sus colmillos y siseo. _

—_Mírame Mistress. ¡Observa como me marchito!_

_Gritó la última palabra, su retumbante voz llenando el cuarto. Mientras ella estaba rígida de la furia, la puerta voló abierta y los guardias entraron con las espadas afuera._

—_Dejadnos —gruñó, la cara roja, el cuerpo tembloroso._

_Levantó la mano y había una fusta en ella. Con una sacudida brusca del brazo, golpeó con el arma y cruzó el pecho del esclavo. Su carne se rasgó y sangró, y él se rió de ella._

—_Otra vez —gritó—. Hazlo otra vez. ¡No lo sentí, eres tan débil!_

_Alguna presa se había reventado en su interior, y las palabras no paraban… La insulto mientras lo azotaba hasta que la plataforma del lecho fluía con lo que había estado en sus venas. Cuando finalmente no pudo levantar más el brazo, jadeaba y estaba salpicada de sangre y sudor. Él estaba concentrado, helado, tranquilo a pesar del dolor. Aunque fue él quien había sido golpeado, ella era la que se había roto primero._

_Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo como en sumisión mientras arrastraba el aliento por sus labios blancos._

—_Guardia —llamo con voz ronca—. ¡Guardia!_

_La puerta se abrió. El macho uniformado que entró vaciló cuando vio lo que había sido hecho, el soldado palideció y osciló en sus botas._

—_Sostén su cabeza. —La voz de la Mistress era aguda mientras dejaba caer la fusta—. He dicho sostén su cabeza. Ahora._

_El guardia tropezó, apresurándose sobre el suelo resbaladizo. Entonces el esclavo sintió una palmada carnosa en su frente._

_La Mistress se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del esclavo, todavía respirando con fuerza. _

—_No tienes… permitido… morir. _

_Su mano encontró su carne masculina y luego pasó a los pesos gemelos debajo. Apretó y retorció, haciendo que su cuerpo entero tuviera espasmos. Mientras él gritaba, ella se mordió la muñeca y la sostuvo sobre su boca abierta, y sangró._

J se alejo de la cama. No quería pensar en la Mistress en presencia de Alice… como si todo aquel mal pudiese escapar de su mente y ponerla en peligro mientras dormía y se curaba.

Se acercó a la plataforma y comprendió que estaba curiosamente cansado. Agotado, en realidad.

Mientras se estiraba en el suelo, su pierna palpitó como una maldita.

Dios, había olvidado que le habían pegado un tiro. Se quitó las botas de combate y los pantalones y encendió una vela al lado para alumbrar. Levantando y girando la pierna, inspeccionó la herida sobre su pantorrilla. Había agujero de entrada y de salida, así que sabía que la bala le había atravesado. Viviría.

Apago la vela con un soplo, se cubrió las caderas con los pantalones, y se recostó. Abriéndose al dolor de su cuerpo, se convirtió en un recipiente para la agonía, recogiendo todos los matices de sus dolores y escozores.

Oyó un ruido extraño, como un pequeño grito. El sonido se repitió, y luego Alice comenzó a luchar sobre la cama, las sábanas crujiendo como si estuviera sacudiéndose.

Se levanto del suelo y se acercó, justo cuando ella ladeó la cabeza hacia él y abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó, lo miró… y gritó.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amante Despierto**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia no son míos, son de S. Meyer y L.R. Ward…respectivamente, es una adaptación de la saga: La hermandad de la Daga Negra

**Summary**: Adaptación: En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—¿Quieres algo de comer, Amigo?

Dijo James a Charlie mientras caminaban hacia la mansión. El niño parecía agotado, pero cualquiera lo estaría. Ser hurgado y pinchado era duro. Él mismo se sentía como un trapo.

Cuando Charlie sacudió la cabeza y la puerta del vestíbulo se cerró, Eliaz venia bajando la escalera al trote, con el aspecto de un padre nervioso. Y eso a pesar de que James había llamado pasándole un informe de camino a casa.

La visita a Seth había ido bien, principalmente. A pesar del ataque, Charlie estaba sano, y los resultados de la prueba de linaje estarían disponibles pronto. Con suerte, encontrarían alguna coincidencia con sus ancestros, y esto ayudaría a Charlie a encontrar a su familia. Así que no había ningún motivo de preocupación.

De todos modos Eliaz puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho y el niño se aflojó. Una especie de comunicación de mirada-a-mirada ocurrió, y el hermano dijo:

—Creo que te llevaré a casa.

Charlie asintió e hizo algunas señas. Eliaz alzo la vista.

—Dice que olvidó preguntarte como está tu pierna.

James levantó la rodilla y se toco la pantorrilla.

—Mejor, gracias. Cuídate, Charlie, ¿vale?

Observó como los dos desaparecían por la puerta bajo la escalera.

Qué buen chico, pensó, y gracias a Dios que lo habían encontrado antes de su transición.

Un grito femenino rasgó el vestíbulo, como si el sonido estuviera vivo y hubiera caído en picado desde el balcón.

La columna vertebral de James se helo. Alice.

Se precipitó al segundo piso y corrió por el pasillo de estatuas. Cuando abrió la puerta de Jasper, la luz se derramó en el cuarto y la escena se grabo en su memoria al instante: Alice sobre la cama, encogida contra la cabecera, la sábana apretada a su garganta. J agachado delante de ella, las manos levantadas, desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

James perdió el control y se lanzó hacia Jasper, agarrando a su gemelo por la garganta y lanzándolo contra la pared.

—¡Qué pasa contigo! —Gritó mientras estrellaba a J contra el muro—. ¡Maldito animal! —J no se defendió cuando lo golpeo otra vez.

—Llévatela. Llévatela a otra parte. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Emmet y Ed irrumpieron en el cuarto. Ambos comenzaron a hablar, pero James no podía oír nada excepto el rugido en sus oídos. Nunca había odiado a J antes. Había sido tolerante por todo por lo que había pasado. Pero ir tras Alice…

—Maldito enfermo —siseó James. Clavó aquel duro cuerpo a la pared una vez más—. Maldito enfermo… Dios, me repugnas.

J simplemente lo miraba, sus ojos negros como el asfalto, opacos y sin vida.

De repente los enormes brazos de Emmet los sujetaron como un cepo, uniéndolos en un aplastante abrazo de oso. En un susurro, el hermano dijo:

—Alice no necesita esto ahora mismo, muchachos.

James disminuyó su agarre y se liberó. Tironeando del abrigo a su sitio, dijo bruscamente:

—Sacadlo de aquí hasta que la movamos.

Dios, temblaba tan fuerte que casi hiperventilaba. Y la ira no le abandonaba, incluso mientras J abandonada el cuarto voluntariamente, con Emmet pisándole los talones.

James se aclaró la garganta y echó un vistazo a Edward.

—¿Mi señor, me permites atenderla en privado?

—Sí, claro —La voz de Ed era un desagradable gruñido mientras cabeceaba hacia la puerta—. Y nos aseguraremos que J no vuelva por un tiempo.

James miro a Alice. Temblaba mientras parpadeaba y limpiaba sus ojos. Cuando se acercó, ella se encogió contra las almohadas.

—Alice, soy James.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco.

—¿James?

—Sí, soy yo.

—No puedo ver. —Su voz temblaba como el infierno—. No puedo…

—Lo sé, es la medicina. Déjame conseguir algo para limpiarlo.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y volvió con un paño húmedo, imaginando que necesitaba echarle una mirada a su alrededor más de lo que necesitaba el ungüento.

Ella se estremeció cuando la agarro por la barbilla.

—Tranquila, Alice… —Cuando puso el paño sobre sus ojos, luchó, luego lo agarró.

—No, no… baja tus manos. Yo lo quitaré.

—¿James? —Dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Estás en el recinto de la hermandad. Te trajeron aquí hace aproximadamente siete horas. Tu familia ha sido notificada que estas a salvo, y tan pronto como lo desees puedes llamarlos.

Cuando ella le puso su mano en el brazo, se congeló. Con un toque tentativo, palpó desde su hombro hasta el cuello, luego le toco la cara y finalmente el pelo. Sonrió un poco cuando sintió las gruesas ondas y entonces llevó algunas a su nariz. Respiró profundamente y puso la otra mano en su pierna—. Realmente eres tú. Recuerdo el olor de tu champú.

La proximidad y el contacto chisporrotearon a través de la ropa y la piel de James, entrando directamente a su sangre. Se sentía como un bastardo total por sentir cualquier cosa sexual, pero no podía detener su cuerpo. Especialmente cuando acarició su largo cabello hasta que estuvo tocando sus pectorales.

Sus labios se abrieron, su respiración volviéndose superficial. Deseó arrastrarla contra su pecho y sostenerla apretada. No por el sexo, aunque era verdad que su cuerpo lo deseaba. No, ahora necesitaba sentir su calor y asegurarse de que estaba viva.

—Déjame ocuparme de tus ojos —dijo. Jesús, su voz era profunda.

Cuando ella asintió, limpió cuidadosamente sus parpados.

—¿Cómo va?

Parpadeó. Sonrió un poco y puso la mano en su cara.

—Puedo verte mejor ahora. —Pero entonces frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo salí de allí? No puedo recordar nada excepto... Dejé ir al otro civil y Marco regresó. Y luego estaba en un coche. ¿O fue un sueño? Soñé que Jasper me salvaba. ¿Lo hizo?

James no estaba para hablar de su hermano, incluso tangencialmente. Se levantó y dejó el trapo mojado en la mesita de noche.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

—¿Donde estoy ahora? —Miro alrededor, y entonces se quedo boquiabierta—. Este es el cuarto de Jasper.

¿Cómo infiernos lo sabía?

—Vámonos.

—¿Dónde esta? Donde está Jasper? —La urgencia se filtraba en su voz—. Necesito verle. Necesito…

—Te llevare a tu cuarto…

—¡No! Quiero quedarme…

Estaba tan agitada que decidió no seguir tratando de hablar con ella. Retiro las sabanas para ayudarla a levantarse...

_Mierda, estaba desnuda_. Dio un tirón a las sabanas nuevamente y las puso en su lugar.

—¡Ah! perdón... —Se llevo una mano al pelo. _Oh, Dios_... Las agraciadas líneas de su cuerpo eran algo de lo que nunca iba a olvidarse—. Déjame... um, déjame conseguirte algo que ponerte.

Fue al armario de J y quedó atónito por lo vacío que estaba. No había ni siquiera una bata para cubrirla, y maldito fuera si le ponía una de las camisas de lucha de su hermano. Se quito la chaqueta de cuero y caminó hacia ella otra vez.

—Me daré la vuelta mientras te pones esto. Te encontraremos una bata…

—No me lleves lejos de él —su voz se quebró al suplicarle—. Por favor. Debe haber sido él quien estaba parado al lado de la cama. No lo sabía, no podía ver. Pero debía ser él.

Seguro como el infierno que era él. Y el bastardo había estado desnudo como el pecado y listo para saltar sobre ella. En vista de todo por lo que había pasado, era una vergüenza. Amigo... Hace años James había cogido a J teniendo sexo en un callejón con una puta. No había sido bonito, y la idea de Alice pasando por eso lo puso enfermo.

—Ponte la chaqueta. —JAmes se dio la vuelta—. Aquí no te quedas. —Cuando finalmente oyó moverse la ropa de cama y el crujido del cuero, hizo una respiración profunda—. ¿Estás decente?

—Sí, pero no quiero irme.

Miró sobre su hombro. Se veía diminuta en la chaqueta que el vestía siempre, su largo cabello de caoba cayendo alrededor de sus hombros, las puntas rizadas como si se hubieran mojado y se hubieran secado sin ser cepilladas. Se la imagino en la bañera, con agua limpia corriendo sobre su piel pálida.

Y entonces vio a Jasper surgiendo amenazador sobre ella, mirándola con esos ojos negros sin alma, deseando follarla, probablemente sólo porque estaba asustaba. Sí, su miedo sería lo que le encendiera. Era bien sabido que el terror en una hembra le excitaba más que algo encantador o caliente o digno.

_Sácala de aquí_, pensó JAmes. _Ahora_.

Su voz se volvió temblorosa.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Estoy mareada.

—Te llevaré. —Se acercó, a cierto nivel incapaz de creer que iba a poner los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero entonces ya estaba sucediendo... Deslizo la mano alrededor de su cintura y llegó abajo, tomándola por detrás de las rodillas. Notando apenas su peso, sus músculos aceptándolo fácilmente.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta se relajó contra él, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro, agarrando algo de su camisa en la mano.

Oh... _Dulce Virgen_. Esto se sentía tan bien.

JAmes la llevó por el pasillo al otro lado de la casa, a la habitación contigua a la suya.

Charlie estaba en piloto automático cuando él y Eliaz dejaron las instalaciones de entrenamiento y caminaron a través del aparcamiento donde habían dejado el Range Rover. Sus pasos hacían eco en el bajo techo de hormigón, rebotando a través del espacio vacío.

—Sé que tienes que ir por el resultado —dijo Eliaz cuando llegaron al SUV—. Esta vez iré contigo, pase lo que pase.

En realidad, Charlie deseaba poder ir solo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, hijo? ¿Estas enfadado porque no te llevé esta noche? —Charlie puso la mano en el brazo de Eliaz y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Bien, sólo quería estar seguro.

Charlie miró a lo lejos, deseando no haber ido nunca al doctor. O por lo menos cuando estuvo allí, haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Infiernos. No debería haber dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido el año pasado. El problema fue, que después de todas las preguntas sobre su salud, había estado en modo respuestas. Así que cuando el doctor había preguntado por su historia sexual, él se refirió a la cosa que paso en enero. Pregunta. Respuesta. Como todas las demás... casi.

Por un momento se sintió aliviado. Nunca había ido al médico ni nada antes, y en el fondo de su mente siempre había estado preocupado acerca de que tal vez debiera haberlo hecho. Se imaginó que al menos al sincerarse conseguiría que le hicieran un chequeo completo y de esa forma acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto del ataque. En vez de ello, el doctor había comenzado por hablarle acerca de hacer terapia y la necesidad de hablar sobre la experiencia.

¿Como si deseara revivirlo? Había pasado meses tratando de enterrar la maldita cosa, así que de ninguna manera desenterraría ese cadáver en descomposición. Había costado demasiado ponerlo bajo tierra.

—¿Hijo? ¿Qué pasa? —Ni iría a ver ningún terapeuta. Trauma del pasado_. Que se joda_.

Charlie saco su block y escribió:

—_Cansado._

—¿Seguro? —Asintió con la cabeza y miro a Eliaz para que el hombre pensase que no mentía. Mientras tanto, se marchitaba en su propia piel. ¿Qué pensaría Eliaz si supiera lo qué había sucedido? Los verdaderos hombres no permitían que les hicieran eso sin importar qué clase de arma tenían contra sus gargantas.

Charlie escribió:

—_La próxima vez quiero ir a lo de Seth solo, ¿vale?_

Eliaz frunció el ceño.

—Ah... eso no es muy inteligente hijo. Necesitas un guardia.

—_Entonces debe ser otro. Tú no. —_Charlie no podía mirar a Eliaz cuando le enseño el papel. Hubo un largo silencio.

La voz de Eliaz se volvió muy baja.

—OK. Eso es... ah, eso está muy bien. Quizás Jake pueda llevarte.

Charlie cerró los ojos y exhaló. Quienquiera que fuera este Jake le serviría.

Eliaz arranco el coche.

—Como quieras, Charlie.

Charlie. No hijo.

Mientras salían, todo lo que él podía pensar era, querido Dios, no dejes que Eliaz lo descubra nunca, por favor.


End file.
